The Life of Terra 2
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: Terra's back and better than ever. Will she get back the Diva's Championship and will Punk and Terra stay together to the end or will she learn just who the right guy is for her? Read and find out. Chris Jericho/OC
1. Return Debut

_All right everyone. Here is the sequal to The Life of Terra. I just got done watching Over the Limit and I'm very disappointed in the main event with Cena and Laurinaitis. Grr... Anyway I hope you guys enjoy The Life of Terra 2._

_**Disclaimer**: I no own Wrestling or the awesom wrestlers. I also do not own the song 'Beat You Down'. It belongs to Downstait, the most awesome group ever._

xOx

Over the course of six months, a lot of things have changed.

In September, Kay and Adam had thier first child which was a baby girl they named Faith Ann Copeland. I was asked to be her godmother and I happily accepted it. Jay, of course was asked to be her godfather and he accepted as well.

Over the course of six months, I've also healed emotionally and was ready to get back in the ring. Phil and I have been doing great together. Our relationship has definitely improved and we have started going out again.

It was now October, and it was time to make my comeback. Phil doesn't know that I'm coming back so I decided to make it a surprise.

I soon arrived at the WWE Headquarters to talk to Triple H to get my contract.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Triple H. I have an appointment with him." I answered politely.

"Hold on one moment." The receptionist said. She called Hunter to let him know someone was here to see him. After a couple of minutes she said, "You may go see him in his office."

"Thank you." I said and then headed to Hunter's office. I'm very excited to be seeing him again after six months. I never thought I woul be back here again. I soon reached his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hunter said and I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Hunter." I said while smiling.

"Rena, it's good to see you again. You've changed since we last saw you." Hunter said while standing up and smiling.

"Yeah I decided I needed some changing and now I'm back and better than ever." I said while smiling back. I decided to cut my hair and make it shorter just above the shoulders. I needed a new look. I also did some more training to keep me in shape for when I did come back to the WWE. Hunter walked over and gave me hug and I hugged back.

"I'm glad that you are coming back. The Diva's division has not been the same since you left." Hunter said with a sigh as he sat down and motioned for me to sit in the seat provided.

"I've noticed. I've been watching Raw and Smackdown since I left. How could they let AJ have the diva's belt?" I asked incredulously. Ever since AJ has been diva's champ, she's been finding dirty ways to win her matches especially before the matches. She's always attacking the girls she was supposed to wrestle. That is not how a champ is supposed to do things.

"It was Creatives choice and I thought it was good to give her a push but I'm starting to regret it. I think that she isn't ready for that yet." Hunter admitted. I just nodded.

"Well, now there's no need to fear. I'm back and ready to do some changes." I said with a confident smile. It felt good to be the old me again.

"That's good. We need you back. Here's your contract. I've decided to go ahead and make Raw your new home." Hunter said while handing me the contract papers. Since I already knew everything, I just went on and signed it, "So is there anything that you want changed?"

"Well, I have new ring gear and a new entrance. The only thing I want to change is the entrance song." I explained.

"And what song do you want?" Hunter asked curious.

"Since I'm back bigger and better, I want to use a song that'll suit the new me. I want to use 'Beat You Down' by Downstait." I explained.

"All right, I'll let Jim know of the change. Do you have your new entrance video?" Triple H asked.

"Yes. I did it the other day." I said while smirking.

"All right then. Welcome back to the WWE, Terra." Hunter said while smiling. We then shook hands and I was free to go. I left the office to go get ready for my debut back in the ring. I was definitely excited. Everyone would be really shocked to see me after so long. I would also get to see Stu and Matt (Evan Bourne).

I decided to head to the arena early before anyone else showed up. I went to hair and make-up to get my ring gear and my short hair done.

When I arrived, the ladies who do the hair and make up looked and saw me. Some of them came up to me and hugged me welcoming me back. I then got my hair fixed and grabbed my ring gear to go change into it.

I had red wrestling shorts that had black stars with white outlines around them, a red midriff shirt that had one long sleeve on the left and a short sleeve on the right, red wrestling boots and red gloves. Finally, I had a new red hoodie that said 'Better Than Ever' written on the back.

Soon, I was changed and ready for anything. I just hoped that I don't get caught before I even made my debut.

xOx

Later on in the night, it was time for Monday Night Raw. I was definitely excited. I heard a knock on the door and very cautiously asked, "Who is it?"

"I'm here to give you your new script and match." The person said. I opened the door lightly.

"Thanks for the delivery." I said while smiling.

"Of course and welcome back to the WWE Terra." The guy said.

"Thanks and make sure to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Punk." I said while smiling and winking.

"Of course." He said and then left. I closed my door and looked at the match. It was a mix tag match. I was gonna be Punk's mystery partner and will be going against AJ and some guy I've seen on TV but came after I left. His name was Julio Sazaro. He was supposed to be AJ's boyfriend. This outta be good.

I watched Raw start and saw a promo with Punk in his locker room and Josh Matthews interviewing him.

_"Punk, we were informed moments ago that you have a mystery partner tonight against AJ and Sazaro. What are your comments on that?" Josh asked._

_"Well Josh. I'm very excited actually. I don't mind who it is as long as she brings her all in this match, I'm fine with whoever it is." Punk said._

_"Thanks Punk." Josh said as he left._

I couldn't help but smile. Yeah, I'll be bringing my all, alright. I'll have the crowd going crazy and give AJ a lovely surprise, well lovely for me that is.

_A little later in the show, it showed AJ and Julio walking together and Josh went up to them and asked, "AJ, do you have a comment about Punk's mystery partner tonight?" Josh asked._

_"Honestly, I don't care. No one can beat me. I've beaten half the Diva's division and I'm still a Diva's Champ. Whoever she is better hope she doesn't have to get in the ring with me." AJ said while walking off with Julio._

Oh really? I can't wait to see the look on her face. A couple of matches later and it was finally my time to come and do some damage. I put my hoodie on and made my way to the guerilla position.

I stood in hiding until Punk went out to the ring with the WWE belt. I'm really proud of him for keeping his title.

Once Punk left I walked out and stood by the entrance to the ring. The tech's gave me the thumbs up and started my music.

_I won't go down without a fight_

_I won't go down without a fight_

_I'll take you down for what is right_

_I'll beat you down..._

I then walked out with my hoodie over my head keeping me from view. I think some people already figured out who I was. Instead of jumping on the side of the ring and jumping over the top rope, I walked halfway down the ramp and then ran and slid in the ring like Edge and jumped up. I soon got to the turnbuckle and bent over and when I bent back, I threw my hoodie off my head and smiled at the crowd. I could hear Cole and Lawler in the commentary.

_"Look who's back with us in the WWE! It's good to have her back!" Lawler said happily when he saw me._

_"I don't think it is. It was good without her here." Cole said not amused._

_"You're just jealous because she can't stand you." Lawler said back._

_"Anyway, as you all know Terra was out of the WWE for a while after the ordeal with Jericho and Punk six months ago. She needed to leave and let herself heal emotionally after everything that happened." Cole explained._

_"I don't blame her. Jericho had been doing some terrible things to her and it finally took it's toll on her. But now she's back and she's acting like her old self." Lawler said excitedly._

I jumped down from the turnbuckle and looked at AJ who had a shocked look on her face. I just smirked and said, "Did you miss me AJ?" I winked and blew a kiss at her to prove my point. I looked at Punk and he had a shocked but happy look on his face. I walked over to him and we hugged each other. AJ and I then got out of the ring and allowed the men to start first. I ouldn't wait to get in this match...

...After a while, Punk tagged me in which made Sazaro tag AJ in. She hesitated and I just smirked at her and said, "Come on AJ. You scared of me or something?" She glared at me and then got in the ring and charged at me. I quickly countered by throwing her into the turnbuckle and ran up and did a high knee. Sorry Punk, but I'm using your move. I then grabbed her by the neck and did a running bulldog, slamming her face on the mat. I then went for my finisher move, the Terrorizer, which no one forgot. She quickly tapped and Punk and I won.

I went and asked for a mic. Once I got it, I turned and looked at the WWE Universe, "What's up WWE Universe?" The crowd got loud and started chanting my name, "I know you guys were probably expecting Layla or Natalya or something but now you know. I'm back and ready to go and kick some ass!" I yelled while the crowd cheered for my return. I then turned to Punk and asked, "Are you surprised, Punk?" Punk chuckled and walked up to me and leant towards the mic.

"Very surprised actually. You never told me you were coming back." Punk said with a smirk on his face. I smirked back.

"Well, I wanted to surprise everyone. I'm back now and here to stay." I finished and dropped the mic. Punk smiled and we left the ring, my arm on his back and his arm around my shoulder.

Once we hit backstage, a whole bunch of people swarmed me.

"Rena, it's so good to see you again!" Kelly said happily while hugging me.

"I told you I'd be back Kel." I said hugging her back.

"Welcome back, Rena!" Zack said with a happy grin on his face. I went over and hugged him.

"Thanks a lot Zack." I said while smiling. It felt great to be with all of my friends again.

"Hey Rena, long time no see!" Matt said as he walked towards me.

"Hey Matt. Yeah it has been a long time. Sorry I wasn't here when you came back." I said while smiling.

"It's fine, you were going through a lot too." Matt said smiling. I smiled back and then I saw Stu.

"Hey Stu. I'm glad they gave you a push for winning Money in the Bank." I said while smiling and hugging him.

"Thanks love. I'm glad to see you back in the ring." Stu said hugging me back. I said hi to everyone else and talked. One person I was really happy to see was Jay and the fact he was still the Intercontinental Champion made me happy. Way better than Cody anyways. Soon everyone left leaving me and Punk behind. I turned to look at him as he enveloped me in a hug. I hugged him back, happy to be in his arms.

"I'm glad to see you back, Rena." Punk said pulling away and then kissing me. I kissed back happily. This was definitely heaven and I'm glad to be back where I belong. We soon decided to head back to the locker rooms to get changed.

"Terra!" Someone yelled and I saw Josh Matthews. I turned and smiled.

"Hello Josh. What can I do you for?" I asked while smiling.

"I wanted to ask you and Punk a few questios." Josh said and I nodded telling him it was okay, "How does it feel to be back in the WWE after being gone for six months?" Josh asked.

"It feels really great Josh. It's great to be back where I belong and I'm glad Triple H hired me back." I said while smiling.

"And we're assuming you're going to go after the Diva's belt again?" Josh asked again.

"Of course, I've been watching Raw and Smackdown during my recovery and I'm not happy about the way AJ is acting while being champion. It's makes me embarrassed and as well with other women like Maryse, Beth, The Bellas, and anyone who's held the title before. I will regain it back and bring back the pride for Diva's division." I explained with a very serious look on my face.

"Thank you and Punk, what are your thoughts for Terra's return?" Josh asked and I quickly returned to being happy.

"I'm very happy actually as well as surprised. I wasn't expecting her back this soon but I'm glad she's back and ready to change things for the good. I'm also glad that she is back in my life again as my valet and partner in crime." Punk explained. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you both for your time." Josh said and then left.

We went to go dressed and then headed to the hotel the WWE was staying at to spend some time together before going to sleep.

xOx

_All right that the end for chapter 1. I hope you guys had fun reading. I will try and make a profile for Julio Sazaro soon. I just created him and I'm trying to make a profile now. Also if you haven't heard 'Beat You Down' by Downstait. It is an awesome song and totally kick ass. I would definitely suggest you listen to it. :)_

_But anyway, I watched Over The Limt and I thought it was amazing. I'm so happy that Captain Charisma is back and is the Intercontinental Champion! I had a Daniel Bryan moment there. I was sad when Zack lost to Kane since he was doing good against him. I also loved the Brodus Clay vs Miz. I admit that Miz gave Brodus a run for his money but the dancing was not that good even though it was entertaining. I'm glad Sheamus kept his title even though I was hoping Randy would win as well. Also glad that Punk beat Daniel Bryan. That was a very interesting match. Not surprised that Ryback won his match. Also glad Layla won her match as well. Finally, what really got me mad was when Laurinaitis beat Cena because of Big Show but the match was funny to say the least except when Big Show interferred._

_Anyway I hope you guys R&R and let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :)_


	2. Hanging Out With Old Friends

_Okay, here is chapter 2 for you guys. I've been trying to figure out the plot this past week and I finally wrote chapter 2. Anyway, thanks to Wolviegurl and CassieTheNinja for reviewing my story. _

_Also thanks to CassieTheNinja, From Ritz to Rubble, Hardy56, VoiceOfTheVoiceless-SxE, and Wolviegurl for favoriting it._

_Finally, thanks to Are You Afraid Yet, CassieTheNinja, CMPunkFan101, From Ritz to Rubble, MizWannaBe, VoiceOfTheVoiceless-SxE, and Wolviegurl for story alerting. You guys are awesome. :)_

_Okay, I finally have a profile for Julio Sazaro._

_Age: 30_

_Brand: Smackdown_

_Hair: Bald_

_Hometown: Raleigh, North Carolina_

_Entrance: You're Going Down- Sick Puppies_

_Status: Heel_

_Other Random Facts: He was trained by Ric Flair for years and completed his training at FCW. He is an only child. Is on a on-screen relationship with AJ. Lived with his aunt and uncle bc his family was killed in a car accident. He's a brawler style wrestler or a powerhouse. Finally, he is also AJ's bodyguard and lacky but he doesn't mind taking orders from her._

_If you want more info then let me know and i'll answer your questions._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own wrestling. I only own Terra, Mikayla, Faith Ann Copeland, and Julio Sazaro_

xOx

I woke up the next morning, almost forgetting that I was back home with the WWE. I felt arms around me and I smiled knowing who it was. I turned so I was facing Phil. It felt so great to be back and in his arms again. It felt like forever. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. I felt his arms around me tighten.

"Why am I not surprised that you're awake?" I asked while laughing lightly.

"Maybe because you know me so well." Phil said while not opening his eyes but was smiling none-the-less. I smiled back.

"Sadly I do know you too well." I said while shaking my head and still smiling. Phil then opened his eyes and did a play pout.

"How is that sad?" Phil asked while giving me the 'sad look'. I laughed.

"I was being sarcastic, smartass." I said while smirking and laughing.

"Thanks for the compliment." Phil said smirking back. I just rolled my eyes and attempted to get up but Phil's arms were not letting me get up.

"Uh, Phil. I need to get up." I said giving him a confused look.

"No, today you are staying, attached to my hip. I will attach it literally even if I have to sow you on. I've spent too much time away from you." Phil said while pulling me closer to him and nuzzling his face in my hair.

"Phil, are you serious, bro? I promised everyone else that I would spend time with them too. You can be greedy later tonight or today, whichever. But I want to spend it with my other friends. Okay?" I said while giving him the 'get the things I want' look. Phil sighed knowing he couldn't win.

"All right but I get you all to myself later tonight." Phil said relenting. Yes!

"Thank you Philly. I love you." I said while hugging him.

"I know you do. I love you too." Phil said while smiling. We then kissed for a little while and I soon got up to take a shower and change into some clothes. I was soon dressed and ready to go. Phil then asked, "So what are you and the others going to do?"

"Probably just hang out at a club or something." I said while shrugging. Phil gave me the look. I already know why, "And don't worry. I'm not gonna drink. Just because I was hanging out with Mikayla and Edge doesn't mean that I've started drinking. I'm still clean and Straight Edge, I promise. And besides, Jay and Zack are gonna be there. And I was kinda hoping you would come to?"

"It's all right. You can go and hang out with everyone. Besides if I went, I would be hogging you all day and you wouldn't get to do things with the others." Phil said while standing and smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked while pouting. Phil chuckled and put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"You go and have fun with the others." Phil answered and then kissed me. I kissed back just as eagerly.

"Thanks Phil but I'm still gonna miss you while I'm gone." I said while smiling.

"I'll miss you too." Phil said. We kissed one more time and then I left to go meet up with the others. It really did feel great to hang out with the others after six months of not seeing them. I mean, of course we talked on twitter and on the phone but I still miss being with them in person.

I soon arrived at the lobby and saw Zack talking to Kelly. Those two have definitely become close since I've been gone. They would make a cute couple.

"Hey you guys!" I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey, Rena! So are you ready to have a party now?" Zack said with his goofy grin.

"Of course. Why would I miss a good party with friends?" I said while winking and laughing.

"Well then, let's get going." Kelly said while smiling and grabbing my arm and dragging me with her while we both laughed.

We had caught a cab and headed to the club where everyone would be hanging out at.

"So Rena, how does it feel to be back home with us?" Zack asked while smiling.

"It's been amazing. I feel like I'm right where I should be." I said happily. We had talked about random stuff while on the way to the club.

After about 20 minutes, we finally arrived and went inside the club. When we walked in to the door and opened it, I heard a bunch of people say 'Welcome back!'. If I were a cartoon, my eyeballs would be bugged out from the shock.

"Oh my god, you guys! You didn't have to do this." I said while trying not to tear up. Everyone that I was close friends with were standing there and I couldn't be happier. I saw Jay, of course, Layla, Nattie (Natalya), Kevin (Alex), Stuart, Matt (Evan), Kofi, Ron (R-Truth), Randy, Stephen, Paul (Justin Gabriel), Ted, Cena, and the most surprising thing, John Hennigan (Morrison) and Melina, "Oh my gosh, John! Melina! I wasn't expecting to see you guys."

"We wanted to surprise you. We saw you after the match and decided to wait and say hi today." Melina said while smiling.

"This is definitely a big surprise. What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked confused and curious at the same time.

"Should we tell her?" John asked smirking at Melina.

"Yeah, I think we should." Melina said while smirking back.

"What are you guys talking about? Tell meeee!" I said trying to pout and get them to tell me what they were thinking about saying, "Please?" I gave them my best pouty face.

"All right. Tell her the news John." Melina said while laughing.

"Sure. Well, WE are...back here in the WWE!" John said while laughing.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I asked shocked as hell at the news.

"Yup, we were signed back this morning so you'll be seeing us around." Melina said while smiling.

"That's so awesome! Welcome back!" I yelled while hugging Melina and then hugging John. We then walked to the others and I started talking to everyone. It was definitely a fun time being with all my friends. I walked up to Randy and he gave me a hug.

"It's really good to have back, Rena." Randy said while smiling.

"Thanks Randy. I'm glad to be back." I said while smiling happily. After a few hours of having fun with everyone, I decided to head back and go see Phil to keep my promise. I walked out of the club and then heard my name being called. I turned and saw Kelly walking up to me, "What did you need Kel?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? Just me and you. Have some girl time." Kel said.

"Sure. I'd be happy too. I want to talk to you too and catch up on everything." I answered back smiling. She nodded and then went back to the party. I then called a taxi and got the ride back to the hotel.

I soon arrived and headed to Phil and I's room.

"Phil, I'm back." I said as I opened the door to our room and walked in.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Phil asked from the bed and watching a movie. Most likely a horror movie.

"Yeah, I found out John and Melina are coming back." I said while smiling thinking of the news.

"Oh wow? Seriously? That's awesome." Phil said surprised but happy at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm happy about it." I said while grinning and walking over and sat in Phil's lap. Phil wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, "I'm really happy to be back here now."

"I can tell. Everyone's really missed you over these six months especially me even though I did come and see you when I had the chance." Phil said while kissing my head and cheek.

"Yeah but I'll be staying here for a long time to come." I said while turning my head to him and kissing him. We stayed like this for an hour and then decided to eat dinner and have a movie marathon.

After we were done eating and watching movies, we were laying in the bed, just talking about random things.

"So how is Adam, Kay, and Faith doing?" Phil asked.

"They're doing good. Faith got pretty big for a month old baby. Adam and Kay are very proud of her and happy." I explained while smiling and thinking of them. I admit that I wouldn't mind starting a family with Phil but I'm still young so I'm not ready for kids yet but one day I will be.

"How much do you want to bet, that I know what you're thinking?" Phil asked while smirking at me.

"Oh really? What do you think I'm thinking?" I asked while smirking back.

"I bet you're thinking of us having a family one day." Phil answered confidently.

"What are you? A mind reader?" I asked while laughing lightly.

"No but I just know you very well." Phil said while kissing my hand. I smiled at his answer. I always thought I was so good a hiding things but now I've gone soft. Damn, I never thought that would happen. Oh well, at least Phil is the only one who knows what I'm thinking.

"You must." I said while smiling. Phil chuckled and then kissed me hard which led to a night of love and passion and I couldn't be happier.

xOx

_All right, that's the end of chapter 2. All right in the next chapter after the day Rena and Kelly hang out will be monday night raw. There, I'll reveal who the GM of Raw and who the GM of smackdown is. I've decided that the two top choices of my poll will be the GM's so please put in your opinion and vote. Also dont forget to review this chapter. Thanks and see you next chapter._

_Also, I decided to bring John Morrison and Melina back since I miss them terribly. You're welcome all you JoMo fans and Melina fans. ;)_


	3. Monday Night Reeks of Awesomeness

_Yeah I'm now on Chapter 3. This chapter came out faster than the others did which I'm glad about. Okay, the poll is now closed and the two GM's will be revealed._

_Thanks to CassieTheNinja and From Ritz to Rubble for reviewing it. It makes me feel happy._

_Thanks to CmPunkLover and xxkimbobxx for favoriting it._

_It really means a lot._

_Now here's the chapter._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own wrestling. I only own Terra, Mikayla, Faith and Julio Sazaro._

_xOx_

The next day was a good morning. Phil and I spent some time together before Kelly texted me to meet her downstairs. I quickly said goodbye to Phil and left to go meet her. I soon arrived downstairs and saw Kelly standing there.

"Hey Kels. So what do you want to do?" I asked when I reached her and hugged her.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go to mall and look around if you want?" Kel asked while smiling.

"Sure." I said and we headed to the mall and went on a shopping spree. For me, I bought some games, clothes that are my style, and some new books since I would be traveling a lot now.

"Wow, it's good to see that you haven't changed at all." Kelly said while laughing, seeing at what I had bought.

"What? Just because I was with Kay all the time doesn't mean that I've changed. Although, I will have to buy something for Faith. Besides Adam kept me entertained on video games for a while." I explained while laughing. We soon decided to just walk around until I came across a baby store and I had to go in. I looked around and saw the cutest dress for the baby. She would look adorable in it. I quickly grabbed it and headed to the cashier and bought the dress.

"Wow that is so cute." Kelly said when she saw it.

"I know right. I think Faith would look cute in it." I said while smiling. Kay and Adam were going to love it. After all, it's my duty to spoil my goddaughter and as well as it is Jay's job also. After that, we went to the food court to order us some snacks and drinks. I bought me a Banana Chocolate smoothie. I haven't had one in so long.

"So how has everything been since I've been gone?" I asked wanting to make conversation.

"Terrible. Especially when they made AJ Diva's Champ. She has become a total bitch." Kelly said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I saw when I was watching Raw and Smackdown. Well, now that I'm back, it's time to knock her down to size." I said while smirking.

"That would be wonderful and very entertaining to watch. But just watch out for Julio. He can be very sneaky." Kelly said seriously.

"Don't worry I will. Besides, I have a bunch of guys friends who have my back. If he does something, the others will retaliate." I explained in a very bored tone. I wasn't really that worried about him, "So who is this Julio guy anyway?"

"Nobody really knows. All we know is that he was trained by Ric Flair himself." Kelly said while shrugging.

"Oh great, that's not gonna be fun." I said while shaking my head.

"Yeah you're telling me." Kelly said agreeing.

"So off of the subject of Julio. What about you and Zack? You guys look like you've gotten closer while I was gone." I said while smirking. I saw Kelly blush. Ah-ha I knew it, "I'm guessing you like him?"

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked while blushing even harder. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Don't try to lie to me. We've been friends for a couple of years now. I know the look you have since I've had it twice." I said while winking.

"All right, you caught me. I'm starting to like Zack a lot." Kelly said while giving in.

"I think it's cute. I mean I would know since I've dated him a long time ago." I said while smiling fondly.

"How come you guys broke up? I noticed that you two liked each other a lot." Kelly asked curious.

"Things just weren't working out so we just ended it on mutual terms but we decided to be just friends. I mean, I guess I just didn't have the same feelings for him because I realized I only loved him like a brother so that's the story." I said while sighing and smiling, "We did have some good times though."

"Wow, I had no idea. Well, at least you found your soulmate in Phil." Kelly said while smiling. I smiled back and continued to talk about random things. After that we decided to head back to the hotel, where I wrote a letter to Kay and Adam about how I'm doing and sent the letter and the dress to them.

xOx

The rest of the week was spent hanging out with everyone and spending time with Phil. It was now Monday Night Raw.

I was soon changed into my ring gear and decided to go see Punk. As I was walking, I looked and saw that Triple H was here. I wonder why? After Laurinaitis finally got fired, Triple H has been running Raw and Smackdown for about a month now. I just shrugged and kept on heading to Punk's room. I soon arrived at his locker room and knocked.

"Come in." I heard Phil say. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, you've already seen Hunter, right?" I asked curious.

"Yeah but like you I have no idea why." Punk said while shrugging.

"Well I guess we'll find out later tonight." I said while sighing, "So do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, it's against Sazaro again." Punk said while getting annoyed, "Ever since I finally got AJ off my back, she's been trying her damn hardest to try and send her goon after me."

"That sucks. Well AJ has it out for me too because she got Kharma and me to be in a match. This is definitely a pain in the ass." I said folding arms over my chest and frowning. Was AJ too much of a coward to face me one on one? Instead she has to send lacky's out to get me.

"You better be careful." Punk said while getting up and walking over to me and hugging me.

"I will." I said while returning that hug. We then kissed and decided to head to monitor bay to see the action. Morrison would also be making his debut back tonight. I think he was going against Miz for retribution. I hope he does get his revenge.

The show started with Triple H walking to the ring. This outta be interesting. I wonder what he has to say?

_"As you all know, the Board of Directors and I finally decided to fire John Laurinaitis for abusing his authority as GM of Raw and Smackdown. So during that time we've been trying to find GM's for Raw and Smackdown. Well, we have finally found them." Triple H said and the crowd went insane with the news, "Allow me to introduce the GM of Friday Night Smackdown."_

_Next thing we heard Teddy Long's theme play and he walked out while smiling at everyone. _I'm so glad he got his job back as GM of Smackdown. He really loves this job and I'm glad he got it. But what I was curious about was who was going to take over Raw?_ Teddy Long got in the ring and said thanks for hiring him and Triple H nodded._

_"Now here is the GM of Monday Night Raw starting tonight." Triple H said. Things were quiet until I heard a very familiar entrance song play._

_'You think you know me...'_

_After that, Edge walked out and started clapping hands with the fans. _I wanted to just run out and give him a hug and welcome him back but I fought that urge. I was glad he was GM of Raw.

_When Edge got in the ring, he also said thanks to Triple H and then grabbed a mic._

_"Well, I bet you guys weren't expecting that, huh?" Edge said while smiling and laughing. The crowd soon started chanting Edge's name over and over again, "Well, you're now gonna see me every week." Edge continued while smiling. The crowd was going crazy. Then Edge turned to look at Triple H, "Although Hunter, I have a question."_

_"What is it, Edge?" Triple H asked curious._

_"I was wondering if I could have an assistant but won't be like Laurinaitis' old assistants?" Edge asked. _Okay, what was he going on about?

_"I don't see why not. Who did you have in mind?" Triple H asked._

_"I actually need her out here to ask her. I would love it if Terra would come here for a minute or so." Edge said. _I looked shocked. I walked out to the ring with a confused look on my face and also smiling at the same time. I soon got in the ring once I got my mic and asked, "Welcome back to the WWE, Edge." I said while smiling.

"Thanks a lot. Now I wanted to ask you this as a friend and not as your boss. I want to ask if you would like to become my assistant. And don't worry, you will have your matches and you don't have to wear skirts and dresses and stuff like that." Edge explained.

"Wow, this isn't what I was expecting to happen. Well Edge, since you and I have been friends for a long time. I'll accept your proposal and become your assistant." I said while smiling. Edge smiled back.

"Great." Edge said. Triple H then went on to talk some more about the events for tonight and then we decided to head backstage so I could get ready for my match. My match was after Morrison's match. I went to go hang out with Punk and the others to watch the match between Morrison and Miz. When Morrison music cued everyone was cheering when John went out there. Next the Miz came out and their match began. In the end, Morrison won his match and I couldn't have been happier for him. It was now my time to go out. I kissed Punk quickly and headed to the guerilla.

Soon my music cued up and I went out with my hoodie and did my new entrance. I went to the corner and did some stretches using the ropes. Then Kharma came out to the ring. I admit that I'm very nervous but I'm not afraid. I never back down from a challenge. Soon Kharma got in the ring and our match began. Kharma quickly took control of the match and slammed me into the turnbuckle. I was able to fight back after a while but it didn't last long. The match soon ended with her slamming into the mat using her finisher. The ref did the one, two, three and that was the end but I had a bad feeling.

I felt Kharma pick me and started torturing me in the ring. Sadly, I was so weak I couldn't fight back. She was about to slam me outside the ring like Kane did until I felt her drop me on the mat. I looked and saw Kelly, Natalya, Tamina, Layla, Melina, and surprisingly Eve standing there threateningly. Kharma then backed away and left the ring. Melina and Eve then helped me up and helped me to the back. Man, I was gonna be sore tomorrow. I then sat on the bench and looked at Eve suspicious.

"So why did you help me, Eve?" I asked confused and curious.

"I wanted to apologize about the way I've treated you. It was wrong and I learned my lesson. That's why I left Laurinaitis and did the right thing. Ever since you've left I felt guilty but now I want us to become friends again if you'll let me." Eve explained while giving me a sad look.

"I'll consider it but I need more time to see if I can trust you. I hope you understand." I answered.

"That's fine I understand." Eve said while smiling a little. I nodded but then saw AJ smirking at me.

"Did you enjoy your match Terra?" AJ asked.

"As a matter of fact I did. I actually have a challenge and it's way better than you." I said smirking back. AJ just glared and then walked away. I just laughed.

"Wow, for someone who got their ass kicked you sure are taking it lightly." Melina said surprised and smiling at the same time.

"Sorry but losses don't bring me down." I said while smiling. I then saw Punk walking up to me.

"Hey are you okay, sweetheart?" Punk asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just sore. Nothing's broken though." I said while nodding and smiling.

"That's good. I don't want you hurt since you just came back." Punk said relieved. I then slowly got up and hugged him.

"I'll be fine. Just go and beat Sazaro's ass." I said while smirking.

"You got it." Punk said then left to go do his match.

After a while, Punk won his match and Raw was then over. We then packed our gear and stuff up and headed back to the hotel and I put some ice on the sore parts of my body.

"You sure you're okay?" Punk asked worry evident in his voice.

"Yes, I promise I'll be fine. I might be sore as shit tomorrow but I'll live." I said while smiling and kissing him. He kissed me back. "I think I'm gonna take a hot shower and maybe feel a little better. I swear Kharma was trying to take me out of the company." I quickly went and took my shower. After I was done showering, I went and laid down on the bed. I felt Phil lay next to me and I quickly fell asleep.

_xOx_

_Okay, that's the end guys. Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. I actually like Kelly and Zack together. I think it would be cute. Also tell me if you like the GM's for Raw and Smackdown and what you think of Eve being good. I would love to hear your opinion. Also, I've decided to update this on Sunday's since I have more time on my dad's laptop. R&R and see you next chapter. :)_


	4. Peep Show and Catfight

_All right here is Chapter 4. Thanks to HelloKittyLova and HealingWinds for reviewing. It's means a lot. And thanks to everyone else who has followed and favorited it._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own wrestling. I only own my oc's and the plot._

xOx

Phil and I soon arrive at the arena for Monday Night Raw. Even though I've been back for three weeks now, I'm still not used to it being three hours long yet. We went to our designated locker rooms and changed.

I decided to wear new ring attire. I wore red shorts and a mid-riff sleeveless red shirt. I also wore red boots that went up to my knees, my signature hoodie, and red fingerless gloves. I even added a couple of designs to my attire. I had the Canada symbol on the back of my shirt and the Chicago stars on my shorts, and two more Canadian leaves on the sides of my boots. I also got a tattoo while I was gone with the LI symbol on my right shoulder. They represented Long Island from when I lived with Zack when we were dating. I even got my goddaughter's name on my left side.

Once I was ready to head back to Phil's room, I left the Diva's locker room and started heading towards Phil's room.

"Hey Terra. Wait up!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned and smiled at who was coming.

"Hey, what's up Edge?" I asked curious.

"Well, since it's still your big return, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be a guest on Christian's Peep Show tonight?" Edge asked. I looked at him shocked. Wow, this would be the first time I've ever been on there as a main guest.

"Wow, sure. I'd love to." I answered still shocked.

"Great, I'll let Christian know. Also, I'll need your help with some paperwork later." Edge said while backing away and looking for Christian.

"Sure, let me know when!" I yelled back. Edge gave me the thumbs up before I lost sight of him. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Edge is so crazy. I then turned and headed to Phil's locker room practically skipping.

I soon arrived at Phil's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Phil yell. I opened the door and smiled when I saw him and Kofi sitting and talking.

"Damn, Terra, is that really you?" Kofi asked surprised about my ring attire change.

"Yes, it's me Kofi. You shouldn't be surprised. I've this kind of ring gear before." I said while laughing.

"Well, I just got used to you wearing wrestling pants more than these types of clothes." Kofi answered.

"Hey, stop eyeballing my girlfriend before I call your wife and tell her what you're doing." Phil said playfully. Kofi and I laughed as I went to sit next to Phil happily. Phil then gave me an amused look. "And what are you so happy about?"

"Well, Edge came to talk to me earlier and asked me a very awesome question." I said while smirking happily.

"And what was that?" Kofi asked this time.

"Well, guess who's special guest for Christian's Peep Show?" I asked while smiling.

"Santa Claus?" Phil asked with an excited look.

"Justin Bieber?" Kofi asked playing a long. I just rolled my eyes.

"For one, it's not Christmas yet. And two, really Kofi?" I said while laughing my ass off.

"Hey, I couldn't resist." Kofi said while laughing as well.

"But that's great that you get to be on Christian's Peep Show." Phil said while hugging me. I just smiled at my boyfriend and my other best friend.

"Thanks. I'm really happy too." I said. "So do you guys have any matches tonight?"

"Yeah, I have one with Cena tonight." Punk answered.

"And Truth and I have to do a tag team match against the Prime Time Players." Kofi said while rolling his eyes.

"Damn, they're nothing but Cryme Tyme Wannabes." I said while shaking my head.

"I agree with you." Kofi said while laughing a little bit.

"What about you, Terra?" Phil asked.

"I don't know yet. So far the only thing I'm doing is Christian's Peep Show but knowing AJ. she'll come and ruin it." I explained having a feeling that that is what's gonna happen.

"Well, just please be careful." Phil said giving me a very serious look.

"I'll be fine." I said while smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I guess I'll leave and give you two love bird's some privacy." Kofi said while getting up and leaving the locker room. Phil and I just laughed. We then went back to kissing each other.

"I will say that you look hot in your ring attire." Phil said while smirking after our little make out session.

"I know I do." I said while winking.

During the show, it showed two matches before I had to go out and do the Peep Show. The first match was Zack Ryder versus Hunico. Zack had won that match thank god because I did not like Hunico at all. The second match was a match between Sin Cara and Alberto Del Rio and sadly Alberto won that match after doing a sneak attack and having Sin Cara distracted. I then headed out of Punk's locker room and made my wa to the guerilla.

Once I arrived, I could hear Christian giving the introduction.

"All right peeps, my special guest today is a girl who has been on a six month hiatus due to mental health. She is now back and ready to do some good. So help me introduce the former 3 time Diva's Champion, Terra!" Christian said. Then my music cued up and I went out in my new ring gear and clapping hands with the fans while smiling happily. I then jumped onto ring side and jumped over the top rope. I then walked over and hugged Christian. "All right, go ahead and have a seat and make yourself comfortable." Christian said as we sat down. "So how are you feeling tonight Terra?"

"I'm doing amazing actually. I want to say that I'm honored to be on your show as a main guest though," I said while smiling.

"Thanks and I'm glad you accepted. So now do you want to get started on the questions now?" Christian asked.

"Bring them on." I said while smiling.

"Okay, so after being on a six mont leave from the WWE, how does it feel to be back in the ring again?" Christian asked to get things started.

"You know, it actually feels amazing. I'm glad to be back and entertaining these amazing fans who have supported me through my career. It also feels great to have that adrenaline when performing and seeing old friends after so long. Finally, the fact that I get to wrestle in this very ring makes me happy to be back." I explained.

"All right, so at SummerSlam, you'll be going against current Diva's Champion, AJ. Do you feel ready to try and win the title?" Christian asked.

"First of all, I'm not gonna try to win, I will win! I'm very pumped for this match at SummerSlam. Also, the fact that AJ is supposedly in the big leagues now, she better be ready for me. I mean, you guys saw what I did to her when I came back and I will do the same thing at SummerSlam." I said with a serious face.

"So, what exactly do you mean by 'supposedly'?" Christian asked curious. I had a feeling he was going to ask that.

"Well Christian, I've been watching Raw and Smackdown from home and I'm very disappointed in how AJ has been winning her so called matches. She needs to grow up and stop acting like a kid who's trying to keep her favorite doll. She's becoming a disappointment to the Diva's division and all the amazing women who have held that title. Most example's of this matter are Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix, Eve, Mikayla, Maryse, Layla, The Bellas and of course me. If she wants to earn my respect, she's need to grow up and learn-" I explained before I heard a familiar entrance theme play. I turned my head and glared at AJ as she came down to the ring with a mic. Oh great.

"First of all, Terra, most of those former Diva Champion's couldn't beat me for my title and you will also lose like the others. You may have been my mentor on NXT but you can't beat me when it comes to defending this title." AJ explained as she got into the ring.

"Yeah, I was your mentor but I'm starting to think I didn't teach you anything." I said while still glaring and keeping my eye on her.

"Oh, you taught me a lot of stuff. You taught me to always take every opportunity to keep your titles." AJ said while smirking at me.

"Yes I did but not by attacking people from behind. I may have done some bad things in my past but I never attacked people behind their backs to keep my title." I said in a very aggravated tone.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've surpassed the teacher and now I'm champion and you're not." AJ said while smirking.

"You haven't surpassed me. I still beat you in matches and I still have more reigns than you. I'm debating if I should send you back to FCW so you can learn to wrestle-" I yelled before I felt a pain on my cheek. This bitch did not just slap me! I quickly retaliated by attacking her to the mat. I didn't even see Julio Sazaro run down to the ring. I felt arms around me and pull me away from AJ. "Let me go, Christian!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I heard Christian whisper. "Just calm down for a minute." I was still squirming against him trying to break free of his grasp. I wanted to get my hands on her. I saw Sazaro try and keep AJ back as well but she was fighting too.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down ladies." I heard Edge say at the entrance. AJ and I instantly calmed down but still glared at one another. "If you two can't wait until SummerSlam to tear each other apart, why don't we have a match tonight. Terra and Christian versus AJ and Julio. How does that sound?" Edge explained. We could hear the whole crowd cheer for the match. I reluctantly calmed down and nodded my head.

"Fine, it wouldn't hurt to show this kid how to fight." I said while smirking. AJ went for me but Julio stopped her by picking her up and taking her out of the ring area. Christian and I got out of the ring.

"Man, Rena, you sure are a spitfire tonight." Jay said while smirking.

"I know but someone has to put AJ in her place." I said while smirking back at him.

"Well, I look forward to tagging with you tonight." Jay said as his smirk turned into a smile.

"Thanks. I look forward to working with my former teacher in so long." I said while smiling back and we high fived each other and I headed back to the locker rooms. I went inside Punk's locker room and saw Phil there.

"Hey, you okay there?" Punk asked checking out my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine but damn, that hurt my poor cheek." I said while rubbing my left cheek.

"Oh trust me, I know. I received one when I refused her proposal for marriage when I told her I was still in love with you." Phil said while shaking his head.

"Yeah I saw that. I so wanted to wring her scrawny neck." I said while frowning at the memory.

"I wouldn't have married her anyway. There's only one crazy chick I dig and that's you." Phil said while winking. I smiled and we kissed each other.

A little while later, Phil left to go do his match with Cena. I decided to just walk around and talk to my friends. After Phil's match would be Kofi and Truth's match against the Prime Time Players. I then saw one familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Beth Phoenix." I said while smirking.

"Well Terra, nice of you to come back. Now, I can finally have some competition instead of a failure of a champion who has to do dirty tricks to keep her title." Beth said while smirking.

"I agree. That's why I came back so I can put her straight. I mean, after all, I am the one who recommended her to go to NXT in the first place." I explained while sighing.

"Well if anyone can set her straight, it's you. You know her better than anyone else does. And you better win that Diva's title back so I can take it from you." Beth explained. I smirked.

"I look forward to that except you won't be taking it from me." I said as I left to go watch the rest of the match and Kofi and Truth's match. Cena won the match and Kofi and Truth beat their opponents. It was now Christian and I's turn.

I walked to the guerilla and saw Christian standing there.

"Hey, I'm ready to so kick their asses." I said when I reached him.

"Yeah, so am I. So do you want to come out with my song or yours?" Christian asked.

"Yours will be fine with me. I'm more used to coming out to guys songs when I'm tagging or managing them." I explained.

"All right then." Christian said while smiling.

We soon heard Christian's song start up and we both walked out.

_"Introducing first, the team of Terra and the Intercontinental Champion, Chrisitian!"_ Justin Roberts announced as Christian and I walked down to the ring. I easily slid into the ring like Edge used to do in his entrance. I then got on the opposite turnbuckle with Christian and posed before we both jumped down and waited for AJ and Julio to come out. I took off my jacket and threw it outside the ring. We then heard AJ's theme play and watched as Julio and AJ came out together. They soon got into the ring and decided to let the boys start the match...

After a while Julio tagged in AJ and I got in the ring automatically, we both went back and forth with both of us taking damage. I quickly threw her into the turnbuckle and went for a high knee when she kneed me in the face. Damn, that hurt. I had my back turned by accident still dazed from the knee to the face. I didn't see her jump on my back to put the Sleeper Hold on me. I quickly went to the ground while trying to break free. I felt myself fading fast. I then felt pick my hand up and dropped it to the mat. I then felt him do it the second time. Then the final time and I stopped my hand from hitting the mat. I then finally fought out of the hold and slowly got up. She went to go for a kick but I dodged and tripped her and quickly went to tag in Christian.

AJ and I got out of the ring and Christian and Julio went at it again. Christian went to go for a Spear but AJ started distracting him. I quickly ran over and clotheslined her. Christian dodged an attack from Julio and grabbed him for the Killswitch and went for the pin. The ref counted three and ended the match with our team winning. I got back in the ring and the ref held both of our hands up.

_"Here are your winners. Terra and Christian!"_ Justin Roberts announced while the ref handed Christian his title. We then hugged each other and then I raised his hand with the belt. We then got out of the ring and smirked at Julio and AJ.

We soon were backstage.

"That was a great match although you did have me scared there for a minute." Christian said.

"I got scared myself but we won and that's all that matters." I said while smiling and panting. We then said bye to each other while I headed to the Diva's locker locker room to change into my street clothes which was the usual t-shirt, jeans, hoodie, and sneakers. I then waited on Phil so we could head to the hotel.

When Phil was finally ready, we got into the rental and headed back to the hotel. I couldn't help but think I was forgetting something.

_Meanwhile..._

"Rena, I am so gonna kill you when I see you next week." Adam said to himself as he looked at the piles of paperwork that he would have to go through on his own...

_xOx_

_OMG, I watched Raw 1000 and completely loved it. I can't believe that AJ is the new GM of Raw now. Also that there might be a heel Punk in the future but who knows. I also loved all the legends that were there. All in all it was very fun to watch._


	5. This Is Confusing

_All right, here's the next chapter. Thanks to HealingWinds for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone who favorited and followed it. It really means a lot to me._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own wrestling. I only own my two oc's._

xOx

When I arrived at the arena for Raw, I was called to Adam's office. Oh man, what did I do now? I soon arrived and knocked.

"Come in." I heard Adam say. I walked in.

"So what did you need me for?" I asked curious.

"It seems that you forgot to do something very important last week." Adam said while giving me an amused look.

"I did? I had a feeling I was forgetting something but I couldn't remember." I said while frowning trying to remember. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I can't believe I forgot about the paperwork!" I yelled in panic.

"Oh don't worry." Adam said as he got up and went to a filing cabinet. He then took out a huge stack of papers and dropped them in front of me. "I saved some for you. Hope you have fun." He said while smriking.

"Oh thanks Adam. I feel so much love right now." I said while rolling my eyes and still smiling. Adam laughed at that. I took the stack of papers and headed for the door. "Did you need me for anything else?"

"Nope, that was all." Adam said while looking at some more papers. Probably trying to figure out what matches to do before the show started. I nodded and then left to head to Phil's locker room and get started on the papers.

I soon arrived at the locker room and went inside and saw Phil putting on his wrestling boots.

"Hey babe. Oh wow, that's a lot of paperwork!" Phil said surprised by the huge stack of papers.

"Yeah. Some documents and stuff I have to sign for Adam since I forgot about it." I explained while scratching the back of my head.

"Wow, have fun with that." Phil said while smirking.

"Oh thanks." I said while rolling my eyes at him. He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and then I heard my phone go off signaling I had a message. I looked and it was from Adam telling me I had another mix tag team match with Brodus Clay. Wow, this would be a first for me. I've never tagged with Brodus before so it should be interesting.

"Is something wrong?" Phil asked looking at me curious.

"No, Adam was just telling me I have a match tonight with working with The Funkasaurus against Melina and John Morrison." I explained while smirking.

"Interesting. I know you're going to have fun with him." Phil said amused.

"Yeah I know." I said while smiling. We then just hung out and watched some of the matches as Raw started while I did some of the papers. I then decided to take a break and look for Melina and JoMo so I could talk to them. I soon found them by catering and I walked over to them. "Hey guys!" I said while smiling.

"Hey, what's up?" Melina asked as we hugged each other. I then hugged JoMo.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you guys before our match tonight." I explained while smiling still.

"I'm actually looking forward to the match even though we'll probably get our ass kicked." John said while grinning. I just laughed.

"Probably but who knows." I said while shrugging. We talked for a bit longer until I decided to go and do some more of the paperwork before my match with Brodus. As I was working on the papers and watched the show, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen tonight but I don't know what it was. I just decided to ignore it and just kept working on the paperwork.

A few minutes later and it was time for me to head to my match.

"Do good in your match." Phil said and I nodded and kissed him. I then left and headed to the guerilla to meet up with Brodus.

"Hey whats's up Brodus, Cameron, and Naomi?" I asked when I reached them.

"Hey, what's up, Terra?" Brodus said as we high fived each other.

"Awesome and totally ready to kick some ass." I said while smirking.

"We can definitely tell." Naomi said while laughing.

"So Terra, ready to get funky with The Funkasaurus?" Cameron asked.

"You know it." I said. I watched as Melina and John Morrison headed out. Then, it was Brodus Clay's turn and he did his performance. He then took a mic and went on to introduce me.

"All right Funkateers, put your hands together for my sister from another mother, The Awesome Terra!" Brodus announced and then my music hit.

I then walked out with the new ring gear that I started wearing last week. I think this'll be my permanent attire. I went and did my entrance in honor of Edge. I then high fived Brodus again as I stayed in the ring. I threw my jacket off before the bell rung. When the bell did ring, Melina and I locked up and the fight began...

...A few minutes later, I tagged in Brodus Clay after taking a beating from Melina. Brodus and Morrison went at it. Brodus took the advantage quickly. Soon after, Brodus did his finisher and our team won. I got back in the ring with Cameron and Naomi and they started dancing.

Cameron and Naomi then dragged me in the middle of the group and had me start dancing. Of course I was doing awesome since I'm a professional singer and dancer. I then did the Pterodactyl with Brodus and the others and I laughed. I thought it was so cute when the kids danced too.

After we finished celebrating, we headed backstage.

"Wow, I didn't know you could dance like that." Brodus said while smiling.

"Yeah, I haven't done it in a while though." I said while laughing. We then said bye to each other and went our seperate ways. I was walking down the hall when all of a sudden, I felt someone push me into the wall.

"AJ told me to come and do anything I want with you." Someone said. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Julio. Oh shit...

"Let me go and I promise not to kick your ass." I said as treateningly as I could which was hard to do, since he was pressing his arm against my neck.

"Always talking feisty to the end. Ever since I've been watching you wrestle, I've always had some kind of feeling for you. I always wanted to break you and make you mine but then you left so I didn't get the chance too but now I do." Julio said as he started to kiss my neck. I felt panic start to creep in. Dammit and there's nobody around either.

"I swear, let me go you asshole." I said getting angry and scared at the same time.

"No I don't think so." Julio said again and he started kissing me lower.

"Oh hell no! Let me go before I get any more pissed!" I said starting to struggle. This isn't right. I'm with Phil. Oh my god, someone please help me for once. I closed my eyes waiting for this nightmare to end. Then all of a sudden, I felt the pressure leave me. I opened my eyes and realized that Julio wasn't there. I turned my head and saw someone I wasn't expecting to help me.

"If I were you, I wouldn't touch her. You got that?" Chris Jericho said to Julio.

"What's it to you, Jericho?" Julio asked threateningly.

"Just leave and tell AJ that if she messes with Terra again, I will hurt her myself." Jericho said while glaring. He then grabbed Julio and threw him out of the hallway. He then turned to me and walked closer to me. I flinched thinking back to when he hurt me mentally. I think he noticed the flinch because he stopped advancing which was very confusing. "You okay?" he suddenly asked me. I looked up at him shocked by the question.

"Uh, yeah. Why did you help me? I thought you hated me?" I said while starting to glare at him.

"Look Terra. I know I did some bad things in the past and I apologize for that but I never hated you." Jericho said with a sigh. I stood there shocked.

"You wanted to apologize to me?" I asked even more confused but also suspicious at the same time.

"Yeah. I know you don't believe me and I don't expect you too but it's the truth. When you announced you had to leave because of what happened; I suddenly started feeling like shit and started to regret it. Look, can you at least give me a chance to prove how sorry I am? If not then that's fine." Jericho explained. I didn't know what to say. Should I forgive him or stay mad at him for what he did?

"Look, to be honest, I don't know if I should forgive you or not so I need time to think, okay?" I said while looking at him sternly.

"That's fine. I promise I will do whatever I need to do to get your trust back." Jericho said with a small soft smile.

"All right. I guess I'll see ya later." I said just as confused and walked away from Jericho. What the hell was that about? Did Chris Jericho really mean what he said? I don't know but even if I decide to, he's gonna need to gain my trust like Eve. I soon arrived at the locker room and went inside.

"Rena, there you are! I was starting to get worried." Phil said as he walked up to me.

"I'm fine. Julio just tried to do something to me that's all." I said waving it off.

"Julio tried to hurt you! I'm gonna kill him." Phil said getting pissed.

"It doesn't matter. I was saved and by someone who I really didn't expect to be saved by." I explained.

"What was it?" Phil asked curious.

"You're not gonna believe me...It was Chris Jericho." I answered.

"You have got to be kidding me." Phil said while shaking his head frustrated.

"Nope, but he said something interesting to me. I don't know if I wanna believe him or not." I said thinking back to what happened.

"What did he say?" Phil asked suspiciously.

"He said that he was sorry for what he did to me. He said he regretted it when I had to leave for six months and that he felt like shit afterwards." I explained, my voice going soft.

"Rena, I'm telling you now. Don't believe what he said. I think he's just going to use you again." Phil suddenly said. I looked up at him shocked.

"But Phil, what if he has changed?" I asked not really sure what to believe.

"Oh please, he couldn't change to save his life. Besides, if he regretted any of it, he would have apologized to me too." Phil said.

"Phil, do you even know what you're saying? Did you have to leave the WWE because of someone messing with you mentally? I don't think so." I said getting annoyed by Phil because of him making the situation about him.

"What do you mean, Terra?" Phil asked.

"What I mean is Phil, is that he wanted to apologize to me because of what he did to me. Phil, you had it easy compared to me. I mean mentally of course. He made me leave for six months while you were able to stay and keep your title reign while I lost mine. I think Jericho felt like he had to apologize to me more than you because I should have never been involved. I got pulled into something that wasn't my problem." I said while getting more and more frustrated. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"You really love getting attention, don't you?" Phil suddenly asked and I looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a pissed look. I don't care if I almost sounded like Vickie. I want to know what the hell he meant.

"You always want to have attention pointed towards you. You always give that same excuse of you leaving because you had mental problems. You say it every single damn time. You're starting to act like those Diva's in the locker room including the way you dress. Your ring gear is like theirs now. You're turning into a bitch." Phil spat out at the end.

"What? What the hell is your problem, Phil? We go from talking about Jericho apologizing to me to me becoming a bitch? For your information Phil, I'm not saying this stuff because I want attention and I'm not changing into a bitch. I'm still the same girl. Also, don't you dare talk badly about my friends. And also, I thought you said last week that I looked hot in this ring gear? You know what? I'm leaving before I say something I'll regret." I said turning around and heading to the door.

"Since when did you start to regret the things you say, huh? Sounds to me like you're changing." Phil said once again and I turned back around. I walked up to him and quickly punched him in the mouth. I watched as he fell to the floor and put his hand over his mouth.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled and then left the room. I really needed to get out of here.

I then headed to the Diva's locker room to change into my street clothes. I saw Kelly sitting on the bench and I walked over to her, "Hey Kel. Is it okay if I stay with you in your room?" I asked.

"Sure. Did something happen between you and Phil?" Kelly asked. I sighed.

"I'll tell you in the room. I really don't wanna hear his name right now." I explained. Kelly nodded and didn't say anything about it.

Once we were both ready, we headed back to the hotel and went to Kelly's room. Once we were inside, I sat on the chair.

"So what happened between you two?" Kelly asked worried as she sat down across from me on the bed.

"Well, earlier tonight after my match with Brodus Clay, I was going to Phil's locker room, when all of a sudden, I was attacked by Julio Sazaro. He tried to do things to me but then I was saved by someone who I wasn't expecting to save me." I started.

"Who was it?" Kelly asked intrigued.

"Chris Jericho..." I said while sighing.

"Really?" Kelly asked. I nodded.

"Yup, and he threatened Julio and threw him out of the hallway. He asked me if I was okay and I told him yes. He then apologized to me about what he had done to me. He said that he felt like shit afterwards when I had to leave WWE and regretted it. I told him I would think about forgiving him and I headed back to Phil's locker room. That's when everything went downhill." I explained.

"How so?" Kelly asked worried and curious at the same time.

"Well, I told Phil about what happpened. He then went on and said for me not to believe Jericho because he was just using me again. I asked what if he has changed and Phil said Chris couldn't change to save his life. Phil then went on to say that if Jericho had changed, he would have apologized to him to if he regretted it. I then asked him was he the who had to leave the WWE for six months because of mentally hurt." I explained some more.

"Wow, he's really being selfish right now. It's like he's making the situation about him." Kelly said with an annoyed face.

"Exactly. He then asked me what I meant by that. I told him that Jericho felt he had to apologize to me for what he did to me and Phil had it much easier than I did, mental wise of course. I then told him that he didn't have to leave the WWE and that he could keep his title reign while I lost mine. Also that Jericho wanted to apologize to me because I should have never been put into that situation." I went on.

"Wow..." Kelly said not knowing what else to say.

"And get this, he said that I loved getting attention." I said while rolling my eyes.

"What? Since when do you look for attention?" Kelly asked annoyed and shocked by this statemet.

"I know right. He said that I use the leaving WWE for six months as an excuse to get attention and that I was starting to turn into those Diva's in he locker room. Also that my ring gear is starting to be like theirs and get this...He said I was turning into a bitch." I said angry at that comment.

"What? How dare he? Not all the Diva's are bitches especially you. You are the most sweetest Diva in the locker room well except for when you're in a bad mood; And having a wardrobe change does not make you one either." Kelly said also angry at what he said.

"I know. I got mad and told him that I wasn't changing into a bitch and that I was the same girl. Also to not talk badly about my friends. I then went to leave because I didn't want to say anything I would regret. He then said since when did I care about saying things I regret and said that I must be changing. So, I turned and punched him in the mouth and left and that's when I asked you if I could stay here." I finished while sighing.

"Wow, I can't believe Phil would say that." Kelly said.

"Yeah and Phil better not make an excuse when I see him again because I will kick his ass if he does." I said while calming down a little. "Besides, I need to get ready for my match with AJ Sunday."

"Yup and I hope you do kick her ass because she is really getting on my nerves." Kelly said. I nodded. "Oh, I was going to ask if you were going to forgive Jericho?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't tend to hold grudges for long anyways and I'm not mad at him anymore. I just have to tell that he needs to earn my trust again and I don't care what Phil says. Jericho is different. I can feel it." I explained while standing.

"Okay." Kelly said. I then decided to take a shower and head to bed. I was really tired after a long day of arguing.

xOx

_Okay, that's finally the end. I want to know what you guys think of Jericho turning face in this story. I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter so please review soon._

_OMG, Raw 1000 was so beast. I loved it. :D I was definitely shocked when AJ became the new GM of Raw but I wonder who will be GM of Smackdown. I also want to find out what Punk has to say about his attack on The Rock. It's sure to be exciting. I also loved DX and having the Brothers of destruction reunite for Raw. It was so epic. I know Monday will definitely be entertaining. :D_

_See you next chapter._


	6. SummerSlam and Heartbreak

_Oh my god, I am so sorry about the late update. I've been going through a lot of stuff right now. My parents and i are moving and plus it's just been very stressful. But thanks for your patience and here is the next chapter._

_Thanks to HealingWinds and dudelookslikealady for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. :)_

_Also, thanks to everyone who has favorited it and story alerted it. It totally means a lot to me._

_xOx_

It was now SummerSlam and I was pumped up for it tonight. I haven't talked to Phil since our fight last week but it doesn't matter right now. I had a match to prepare for. Besides, I don't like the way Phil's been acting especially to Lawler and Cena. What really pissed me off was when he yelled in Adam's face about showing him respect. I wanted to go out there and punch the shit out of him. I shook my head at the memory and got up to leave and hang out with Zack.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Chris just leaning against the wall messing with his phone. Probably on twitter.

"Hey Chris." I said as I walked towards him.

"Hey Terra. I'm surprised you're talking to me." Chris said while looking at me shocked. I just smiled.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I've thought about your apology. I've decided to forgive you but you need to earn my trust." I said seriously. Chris nodded.

"Thanks Terra. I really appreciate it. What made you decide to forgive me?" Chris asked curious. I'm not surprised. I would've asked the same thing.

"I don't know to be honest. There was just something different about you and I could tell you were being honest." I explained.

"I see. Well, I bet Punk found that lovely." Chris said with a chuckle. I just looked at the floor. Chris noticed and asked, "Did something happen between you two?" I sighed.

"Yeah. We got into an argument about you and then he said some things that really pissed me off and I ended up punching him in the mouth." I explained.

"Sorry, it's my fault that you two fought." Chris said.

"Don't blame yourself. Besides, Phil has been acting weird anyways. He technically humiliated Cena and Show and talked back to my teacher to the point where I wanted to beat the crap out of him." I explained while shaking my head.

"Yeah, I noticed that last week." Chris said agreeing with me. I just nodded. I then looked at the time.

"Well, I better go and get my title back." I said with a smirk on my face.

"All right. Good luck out there." Chris said.

"Thanks but I don't need luck." I said while winking and smiling. I then walked to the guerilla. Wow, I can't believe how civil we were to each other. I think we could become good friends. I soon arrived at the guerilla and saw AJ there with Sazaro. Damn, maybe I should have brought back up. I then just shrugged it off since it was too late to back down and I wasn't afraid of them. Well, Sazaro, maybe a little since he did try to rape me. I just sighed.

"Good luck out there, Terra." Someone said. I turned and smirked.

"Thanks Eve. I'm surprised you're being supportive." I said.

"Trust me, nobody likes her, heel or face divas. Besides, I want us to become friends. I didn't realize how good of a friend you really were and I want that back for us." Eve explained.

"Okay, but you still need to earn it." I said while still smirking.

"Fair enough." Eve smirked back. We then heard AJ's music cue up and she walked out with Sazaro. "Just be careful around him. I don't trust him."

"Oh trust me I will." I said as I headed to the entrance. I then heard my music cue up and I walked out there with an all serious look on my face. Now wasn't a time for me to be smiling. I wanted some revenge and I wanted it now. I quickly threw my jacket off and stood in the corner of the ring while stretching like I was getting ready to use a spear.

Finally the bell rung after the ref took the Diva's belt from AJ. I quickly went into action by running at her and knocking us to the mat and threw a series of punches at her. After the ref pulled me off, I backed away and waited for her to stand. When she finally stood, I ran at her again and clotheslined her. I couldn't help the smirk on my face. I was really enjoying this.

I then ran at the turnbuckle and attempted a moonsault but she dodged and I ended up hitting the mat. Damn, that freakin' hurt! AJ then took the advantage and started stomping on me. She then picked me up and Irish Whipped me into the turnbuckle. I stood there for a minute a little dazed until I saw her run at me. I quickly dodged as she went for a knee jump. Her knees then hit the turnbuckle and she fell on the mat while holding her knees. I then went for the Terrorizer. I held on for as long as I could but she quickly fought out of it which was surprising. The only two to ever do that were Mikayla and Beth Phoenix. She kicked me in the face as I went backwards. She then stood up and attempted to kick me but I grabbed her leg and rolled her into a pin. The ref started the count.

1...

2...

She kicked out of it. I then crawled to the ropes to try and hoist myself up. All of a sudden, I felt pressure on my neck and realized that AJ was standing on my back and putting pressure on my neck. The ref soon got her off and she backed up while I fell to the mat. Damn, since when did she get this good? She then went for the pin but I quickly kicked out at one. I was not gonna give up. As AJ was leaning over me smirking, I quickly brought my leg up and kicked her in the face. I quickly got up and went to the turnbuckle and started kneeling, getting ready to use a Spear that would end this once and for all. Then all of a sudden, Sazaro went up to me while the ref was busy with AJ and hit me on the side. AJ then ran up and kicked me on the side of my face. Dammit. he's getting on my nerves.

I quickly moved when AJ ran at me. She stopped herself from hitting the turnbuckle and I took my chance. As soon as she turned around, I hit the spear and pinned her.

1...

2...

3!

I won the match. I quickly got up as the ref grabbed the Diva's belt and I felt like I wanted to cry. This is now my fourth reign and I felt so accomplished.

"_And here is your winner and new Diva's champion, Terra_!" Justin Roberts announced. I then stood up and held the title high. Then all of a sudden, I felt someone hit me from behind. I was then grabbed and held onto by Sazaro. Oh great, I totally forgot about him. I'm such a dumbass. I then watched as AJ walked up to me after she had gotten up and then slapped me. Sadly, I couldn't do nothing because Sazaro was holding me to where I couldn't hit back. I then felt a punch to my gut and I doubled over. This is not what I had in mind for celebrating my win.

"That title is mine Terra, and you will give it to me or else." AJ said while glaring at me.

"Or else what, you psycho?!" I asked while glaring back. I then felt a hard slap to my face. I looked back at her glaring even though part of my hair was in my face.

"Or else, I will put you out of this company for good." AJ said threateningly. I just smirked and laughed.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I will still come back and beat the shit out of you again." I said right back. I never back down even when I'm trapped. A rebel to the end. I could see the anger in her eyes as she started to punch me to the ground. Sazaro then let go and backed away.

"Julio, finish her and stop standing there like an idiot." AJ ordered. Julio did as he was told and grabbed me by my neck getting ready for his neck breaker finisher. Sadly, I was too weak to fight him off after what AJ did to me during and after the match. Just then I heard a very familiar entrance song. I soon felt myself fall to the mat on my knees. I looked and watched as Chris beat Julio and knocked him out of the ring. I saw AJ cowardly run out of the ring and backed away in fear. Chris then walked over to me and helped me stand up.

"You okay?" Chris asked. I just nodded. The ref then walked over to make sure I was okay as well. I told him I was fine and he then gave me the Diva's title and I raised it in the air in victory. The crowd cheered me and started chanting Chris and I's name except they were saying Y2J instead of Chris or Jericho. We then walked backstage with Chris supporting me.

As soon as I got backstage with Chris, I was bombarded with all my friends.

"Are you okay, Terra?" Zack asked in a panic. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll probably just have some bruises. Nothing to serious." I explained.

"Thank goodness. I was seriously worried, bro." Zack said with a sigh. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm fine. I promise." I said when I pulled back. Zack just grinned and nodded. I was then bombarded with a hug from Melina and Kelly.

"Congrats on winning the title." Melina said while smiling.

"You were amazing out there." Kelly said next. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks you guys. Now, if you don't mind. I would really like to go to my locker room and rest for a while." I said while smiling.

"Do you need help?" Chris asked worried. I shook my head.

"It's fine. I can walk on my own." I said while putting the title on my shoulder. Chris nodded reluctantly. I then said bye to the others and headed to my locker room. When I got there, however, I was not happy at who I saw. "What do you want, Phil?"

"What? I can't say congratulations to my girlfriend?" Phil said a little shocked at my behavior.

"Oh, so now I'm your girlfriend? Where were you when I was getting attacked by AJ and Julio? You could have come and saved me from them." I spat out getting angry already. "You could have been my knight in shining armor..."

"Look Terra, I'm sorry but I was getting ready for my match tonight." Phil said. For some reason, that just made me more pissed.

"Oh, so now your title is more important to you than your own girlfriend? What the hell is wrong with you, Phil? You've never acted like this before! I thought you respected Cena and then you go and call him a loser. Then you go on a stupid rant because of your so called 'getting your spotlight taken'. You've completely changed." I said while trying to hold back tears. I would not cry.

"You don't understand a damn thing, Terra. I deserve some respect around here. Even that damn GM doesn't respect me." Phil said right back.

"Don't you dare talk about Adam that way. He has given you respect from the beginning but you were just to blind to see it. He did what he thought was right for business especially on creating the matches." I said getting more pissed off.

"Whatever Terra. You wouldn't understand anyway." Phil said while shaking his head.

"Just leave Phil. I'm not in the mood for you. Besides, clearly I'm not important to you so you can just kiss my ass." I said while opening the door. "Oh and one more thing. We're through." I then slammed the door and slid down to the floor. I soon felt the tears come and I didn't stop them. I then turned on the TV and watched the rest of SummerSlam while crying silently.

I watched as Sheamus kept his title. I was sad when Christian lost his title to The Miz. I was also happy when Kofi and Truth kept their titles and sad once again when Santino Marella lost his U.S. title to Antonio Cesaro. I also watched the match between Chris and Dolph Ziggler and I was glad when Chris won to shut Dolph up. I was also mad that Daniel Bryan beat Kane which sucked. It was now time for Punk's match. I really didn't want to watch but I did anyways. Of course, Punk kept his title when Adam restarted the match because of Big Show tapping to Punk and Cena the first time. He then pinned Big Show for the win. Finally, was Triple H vs. Brock Lesnar and I prayed for Hunter to win but sadly Hunter lost because of Lesnar breaking his arm again. I just sighed and turned the TV off. I changed into my street clothes and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Rena. Are you okay?" Zack asked as he walked up to me. I shook my head no. "What happened?"

"I broke up with Phil." I said while trying to keep the tears from coming back.

"What? Why?" Zack asked shocked and confused. I sighed.

"I can tell you later on the way to the hotel." I explained. Zack nodded and I went with him. I quickly texted her and told her I was riding with Zack to talk since her and I stay in the same room. She replied saying okay. We got into the car and headed back to the hotel.

"So what happened between you two? You guys were acting like the perfect couple." Zack asked curious but also surprised by the whole thing. I then went on to explain what had happened over the week.

"Wow, I can't believe he would do that to you." Zack said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, it's really pissing me off and confusing me." I said while sighing.

"But he has been acting weird lately though." Zack said.

"Yeah. I think it's that damn title. It's going to his brain." I said while shaking my head.

"True." Zack said. It was then silent for a while. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Zack asked.

"Well, first I need to talk to Adam about getting my storyline changed a little bit. I don't want anything to with Phil. I wouldn't mind working with Chris Jericho against AJ and Julio since Chris has been helping me since last week." I explained.

"It's amazing how much Jericho has changed over the past six months." Zack said. I nodded agreeing with him.

"Yeah, but I think him and I could be good friends." I said thinking about it.

"I'm sure you guys would make good friends." Zack said while grinning. I smiled too. I think things would get very interesting.

xOx

_And that's the end. after this i'm gonna follow raw again like in the first one and change some stuff up. I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think._

_I feel so happy that I wrote my first wrestling match. Please tell me how I did. It was a test to see if I could write wrestling matches and I would love your opinions. If I get good feedback I might write some more for Terra._

_Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter. Peace out!_


	7. Story Changes

**I'm so sorry about the late update. A lot of stuff has been going on and I haven't any internet access. So here's chater 7 of Terra 2.**

**Love103: Thank you so much for the review. I will definitely keep doing my best to keep you entertained. :D**

**HealingWinds: Thanks again for the review. It really is a good thing Jericho saved her again. LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

**Guest: I completely understand where you're coming from but I already have ideas for Jericho and Punk in this story. After all, it's fanfiction and I'm not gonna write same way as the actual show since I need to change things for my OC.**

**ladylooklikesadude: Thanks for the revew and thanks for telling me how I did. I'm sorry the last chapter was choppy. I will definitely try and fix it. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling. I only own my OC's.**

The next day, I went to Adam's office to talk to him. As soon as I arrived I knocked on the door

"Come in!" I heard Adam yell. I opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Rena, did you need something?"

"Yeah. Um, I wanted to talk to you about me and Punk's on-screen romance." I said a little nervously.

"All right, go for it." Adam said, looking at me and paying close attention.

"Well, um, I want you to change it. I was wondering if you could have Punk and I to end our relationship." I explained while looking at the floor.

"Why? What's going on, Rena?" Adam asked confused and surprised by this request.

"Well, I broke up with him. He just really hurt me and I want to be away from him for a while." I explained.

"I see. Yeah I think I can pull something up for you. I was thinking of having you and Jericho feuding with AJ and Sazaro." Adam thought.

"I was actually gonna suggest that since him and I have put our differences aside and I think we can become good friends." I said while smiling a little.

"All right, I'll let creative know." Adam said while smiling back.

"Thanks a lot Adam. It means a lot to me." I said.

"No prob, kiddo." Adam said. "I'm sure things will get better in the end."

"Yeah, I hope so. Well at least when Phil stops acting like an asshole. I swear Adam, that title is getting to his head."

"I don't doubt it. When someone holds the big title for a while, they get cocky." Adam explained.

"Like you?" I said while smirking. Adam just laughed.

"Yeah, like me." Adam said while still chuckling. I then stood up and we said bye to each other. I then left and decided to head back to my hotel room and hang out with Barb for a while. I soon arrived at the hotel and went back to Kelly and I's room.

I soon arrived at our room and went inside. I saw Kelly sitting there watching TV.

"Hey Rena, so how did it go?" Kel asked me.

"It went well. Adam said that he was gonna work on me leaving Phil." I explained while sighing.

"I'm sorry about what's going on with you. Phil shouldn't have treated you like that." Kelly said.

"It's fine. I guess it was just meant to happen eventually. Not all couples get their happy ending." I said while sitting on the bed.

"I wouldn't give up hope just yet. You might find the right person eventually. Just give it time." Kelly said while putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I hope so. I also hope you find your perfect guy." I said while still smiling.

"I might've but I need more time to see." Kelly said.

"Are you thinking it might be Zack cause in my opinion, you two look cute together." I said while grinning when I saw the blush on her face. I was so right.

"Yeah, I really want him to be the one." Kelly said still blushing.

"I can talk to him if you want? I won't mention you or anything." I suggested. Usually, I don't do hook-ups but Kelly and Zack are my best friends so I want to help out.

"Would you really? Thank you so much Rena!" Kelly said while hugging me. I hugged her back. We then got our stuff ready to head to the arena for Raw.

When we arrived, we headed to the Diva's Locker Room to get changed. Once I had my ring gear on, I walked to Adam's office. I had received a text asking me to come meet him. Most likely about the script.

Once I got there, I knocked on the door and heard Adam say come in. I walked in and asked, "So, what did you need me for?" I sat down on the chair.

"I have the script for you and for Punk." Adam said as he handed me a script. I read the script and smirked. I was so totally going to enjoy this.

"Wow Adam! You're actually going to let me do it, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I figured you would want to say something." Adam said while grinning.

"Thanks." I said while smiling back.

"No problem. Well, I'll let you go and get ready." Adam said and I nodded. I got up and walked out.

I was heading back to the locker room when I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Zack walking up to me.

"Hey Zack." I said while smiling. When Zack reached me, I saw that he was little worried. I then asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have a tag match with Kane against Daniel and Miz." Zack simply said and I knew what worried him.

"Dang. Well, if you want I can come out and support you and if Kane does do something, I can be there for you." I suggested.

"Thanks Terra. That would be very helpful." Zack said smiling a little relieved.

"No prob." I said while smiling. We then walked together to the locker room and I went in and got my diva's belt and decided to watch the show from one of the monitor. The show started off with Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman talking. While they talked, I asked Zack what I wanted to ask him. "So, have you been interested in anyone lately?" Zack gave me a confused look.

"Why?" Zack asked still confused.

"Just curious. I mean, we haven't talked in a while and I wanna know if my broski has a crush on anyone." I asked while grinning.

"Well, just so long as you don't tell anyone. I've actually had a crush on Kelly." Zack uttered out shyly. I had a triumphant smile on my face. This would be easier than I thought.

"Wow, really? I think you should ask her out." I said while grinning. Zack shook his head.

"I don't know, Rena. I mean, I don't even know if she likes me or not." Zack said while frowning and blushing.

"Oh trust me, she likes you. You really should ask her out." I said.

"Really?" Zack asked surprised.

"Yup. I wouldn't lie about it. Ask her out and she'll say yes." I answered smiling.

"All right. I'll do it after the show." Zack said confidently. I couldn't help but laugh. We then watched more of Raw and the first match was Kofi, Truth, and Sin Cara vs. The Prime Time Players and Cody Rhodes. Happily, Sin Cara got the win since Cody got distracted with the mask. If he is obsessed why doesn't he call for a mask match. That way, if Sin Cara loses, he loses his mask too. I just shook my head in annoyance.

After the match it showed a tout that Punk did asking for him to pick his next #1 Contender for his belt. Later, it showed Edge being interviewed by Matt Striker.

"_So Edge, CM Punk touted that he wanted to chose his own #1 Contender for the WWE Championship? Your thoughts." Matt Striker asked._

"_You know what? I'll let him chose his own #1 Contender as long as I approve of him. Besides…" Edge answered but stopped. Edge turned around and the camera showed David Otunga. "What can I do for you?" Edge asked._

"_Well, I just wanted to let you know I'm back and wondered if you needed a legal advisor. With me being a graduate of Harvard Law School. I could sue anybody for you and as well help you in the office." David explained. Edge rolled his eyes._

"_Thank you but I already have an assistant and that's Terra. She's the only one I really trust to help me. But if you wanna be useful tonight, how about being in a match tonight. And your opponent will be of my choosing." Edge said and he walked away. _Edge sure does an awesome job as GM. I decided to go meet up with Chris since we have a promo together with Dolph Ziggler. I said bye to Zack and went to where Chris was. I soon found him and walked up to him.

"Hey Chris." I said when I reached him.

"Hey Terra." Chris said back. "I was surprised about the storyline change."

"Yeah. I asked for it. I wanted to end Punk and I's on-screen relationship." I said.

"Why? What happened?" Chris asked shocked.

"I broke up with Punk. He said his title was more important than me. Well he didn't say it but he implied it." I explained while shaking my head. I then heard the match end with Ryback beating the two local wrestlers by disqualification.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry about that." Chris said not really knowing what to say.

"It's fine. He was changing anyways." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "But I forgot to tell you thanks for saving me last night."

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't let you get ganged up just because you won the Diva's Championship." Chris said while smiling. We then saw Dolph come over to us.

"Congratulations, you finally won the big one. But I know I can beat you so I want a rematch with you tonight." Dolph said while glaring.

"Oh yeah. I'm a six-time world champion. There's no way you could beat me again." Chris said back.

"Yeah, he's right Dolph. So, why don't you go back to your grandma and leave us alone." I said while glaring.

"You better watch your mouth, Terra." Dolph said while glaring back at me.

"And you better not try anything on her. Do you hear me?" Chris said while getting closer to Dolph.

"Everyone, calm down. If you guys wanna talk about winning the big one…how about we raise the stakes a little." Edge said as he walked over to us.

"What are you talking about Edge?" I asked curiously.

"How about this? Chris, if you lose, your contract will be terminated." Edge started. Chris and I both had a shocked look on our face. "And Dolph, if you lose, your Money in the Bank briefcase will be given to Chris." Dolph stood there shocked about what Edge said.

"All right, deal." Chris answered. I looked at him shocked.

"Chris, are you sure? I mean, this is your career." I said worried.

"I'm sure. I know I'll beat Dolph again." Chris explained. Edge and I just nodded.

"Then it's final." Edge said as he left. Dolph then went chasing after Edge trying to convince him to change his mind.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." I said still worried.

"Don't worry. I won't lose to Spaghetti head." Chris said while smirking. I couldn't help but chuckle. We talked for a couple more minutes and then I left. I watched some more on the monitor TV and watched as Alberto Del Rio came to ring to demand a rematch against Sheamus for the World Heavyweight Championship. Then, Edge's song played and Edge walked out with a mic. Wow, he's been all over the place tonight.

"_The thing is Alberto, I can't say that you can get rematch because that's Teddy Long's job but I can put you in a match now. And your opponent will be this man." Edge explained. _Then Randy's theme played as Randy walked out and looked at Edge for a moment before he walked down to the ring and the match started. Before the match, Sheamus walked out and went to the commentary booth and watched the match while talking. Later in the match, Sheamus helped Randy stay in the match by telling the ref that Randy's boot was on the rope and the ref stopped the count. Randy soon hit an RKO and ended the match with Randy as the winner.

The next match was Brodus Clay vs. Damien Sandow. Sandow had won the match but Brodus had the last laugh by attacking Damien. Thank god too, because he was getting on my nerves just watching him and when he debuted, I could tell that I wouldn't like him. Soon, after Shawn Michaels was talking about Triple H and SummerSlam from his home in San Antonio. He talked about how he thought that this might be the end of Triple H and said that he loved him and was very proud of him and then thanked him for a good career. I was trying my hardest not to cry. Triple H was an amazing competitor.

It was then David Otunga's turn. He walked out to the ring and then a familiar song came on. The Big Show walked out to the ring and the match between David and Show began which Big Show won easily. It was soon time for Zack's match. I walked to the guerilla and saw Zack standing there.

"Hey, Zack. Are you ready, bro?" I asked concerned.

"As ready as I'll ever be which is not a lot." Zack said. I just nodded. We watched as Kane went out to the ring. We then heard Zack's music cue up and we both walked out. Zack and I stopped half-way down the ramp and watched Kane cautiously. Zack got in the ring while I stayed outside the ring but stayed away from Kane. I didn't trust him one bit. Then I watched as Daniel Bryan came out and then Miz came out. Soon the match started.

During the match, Daniel ran away and Miz left. Zack was fairly injured and Kane was really pissed. He then grabbed Zack and chokeslammed him. He then got out of the ring and attacked the Time Keeper and destroyed ringside. He then got back in the ring and did a tombstone on Zack. I had seen enough. I ran into the ring and stood between him and Zack.

"Zack is not your enemy. You need to focus on Daniel and leave Zack alone." I yelled at him. He then grabbed me by the neck and got ready to chokeslam me but I stood my ground. Don't get me wrong, I am scared of him but I wasn't going to back down. This wasn't the first time I've been chokeslammed by him. He just looked at me for a second and then let go of my neck and left the ring still fairly angry. I fell to the mat in pure shock and terror. That was a close one. I then turned to Zack and started patting him on the shoulder. "Zack, wake up. You all right?" I asked worried. I saw Zack open his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so but I think I got hit by a truck." Zack said and I couldn't help but smile.

"You kinda did." I said while laughing. I helped Zack up and we walked backstage to the Trainer's room so Zack could get checked out. I couldn't stay since I had to go out with Jericho for his match with Dolph. I said bye and headed back to the guerilla.

I soon arrived at the guerilla and saw Chris and walked over to him. Chris saw and he looked worried.

"Terra, you okay? I saw what Kane almost did to you!" Chris asked worried and concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little shaken up but good. I'm surprised he didn't chokeslam me." I replied while shaking my head.

"I'm glad too because then I would have to kick someone else's ass besides Dolph." Chris said annoyed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Chris." I said. He smiled back at me.

We watched as Dolph and Vickie did their entrance and then me and Jericho came out to the ring. I stood outside of the ring and watched Chris get in…

In the end, Chris Jericho had won the match and was now Mr. Money in the Bank for the World Heavyweight Championship. I got in the ring and hugged him. I was so happy for him.

"Congrats, Chris." I said while smiling. I then pulled away and held Jericho's arm up in victory. Chris then left the ring along with Vickie and Dolph while I stayed behind since I had to talk about the Diva's Championship.

"All right guys. I know that things looked bad last night with AJ and Julio but I still came out on top and won back this awesome Diva's Championship Belt that rightfully belongs to me. And also thanks to Chris for saving me from psycho and baldy. Now, I know I let some of you guys down when I left but now I'm back on top as champion! And will not let any Diva take this from me. That also includes AJ. You may get your rematch clause at Night of Champions but I will still come out on top as your Champion and-" I said until I heard a familiar entrance song play. I glared as I watched CM Punk come down to the ring with a mic in his hand. As soon as he got in the ring, I angrily asked, "What are you doing out here, Punk?"

"Well, I want to say congrats on winning the Diva's Championship but you're not important right now." Punk said. I gave him a weird look. "Right now, it's the WWE Champion's time. I want to tell you who my #1 Contender is. I decided to chose John Cena as my opponent as long as he fulfills one task before then but before I get to that I want finish what Jerry Lawler started." Punk said as he got out of the ring. He then walked over to Jerry Lawler and asked for an apology. Lawler apologized but then Punk had started talking again. Then John Cena walked out to the ring. Punk then got in the ring. Cena walked over to me apologized for me being interrupted. I shrugged it off and we shook hands. I decided to sit on the ropes and watch this unfold.

Cena had went on to talk about Punk and his demand for respect and all that other bull crap. "Also, I feel sorry for Terra since she was out here first and then you come in and take her spotlight. She's champion of the divas. She has as much equal right as you to get spotlight as well, so don't say she isn't important because she is important. Also, she is one of the Diva's I really respect." Cena explained. I smiled.

"Thanks John. I appreciate that and feel honored." I said back to him. Punk glared.

"Fine. But I chose you as my #1 Contender but you have to fulfill one task for me." Punk said. Cena gave a look and Punk continued. "You have to say that I'm the Best in the World." Punk finished. Cena then went on to talk about more things about Punk and said that he wasn't going to say he was Best in the World and that he didn't care if he chose someone else. I didn't blame John. I wouldn't have said it either. Cena dropped the mic and left the ring.

"Wow, I call that a John Cena pipebomb special." I said smirking. Punk just glared while I still smirked. He then called in Jerry Lawler and demanded he call him Best in the World but Lawler said that he couldn't and that Punk should let him do his job and was about to leave the ring but then Punk kicked Jerry in the back of the head. I quickly got down from the turnbuckle and walked over to Punk. I angrily yelled, "What the hell was the for, Punk?!"

"He should have gave me the respect I deserve!" Punk yelled back. "I am the Best in the World. You know that I am so why don't say it instead of those losers!" I just looked at him for a minute before I decided what to say.

"I don't think so." I said into the mic. Punk glared even more. If looks could kill, I would be dead meat.

"So now you're gonna disrespect me?" Punk asked still glaring.

"You want to know why you're not Best in the World? Cause I will gladly tell you now." I started. Punk was about to say something when I quickly said, "Because you're not. If you wanna be Best in the World, then try holding that title for more than three years. Hulk Hogan is the Best in the World, as well as Randy Savage and Bret Hart. They have accomplished more than anyone else in this company and you don't even come close to that yet. So when you surpass them, then come to me and I will gladly tell you. Also, that Best in the World title you call yourself. You only stole that from Chris Jericho. He has even done more than you have." I explained glaring back.

"Also, this so called respect that you want? You haven't realized that ever since you've won that title, you've been given a lot of respect. Edge respected you, Christian respected you, John Cena respected you, Jerry Lawler respected you, the WWE Universe respected you, Triple H respected you, and finally I respected you. I've respected you since we met in Ring of Honor but now that respect I've had for you. It's gone. You proved to me that you don't deserve to be respected by me or be WWE Champion." I said while backing away from him. "And I will NOT say you are the best in the world because you're not. Also I'm done. We are through! I don't want nothing to do with you." I dropped my mic for another pipebomb as I left the ring.

I had my back turned to the entrance so I didn't notice someone was running at me until it was too late. I was attacked from behind by AJ and I was unable to fight back. When she backed away, I was on the ground hurting.

"That title will be back around my waist!" AJ yelled. She then left and I saw as Layla came out and helped me to the back. Man, I was going to be in pain tonight.

"Thanks a lot Layla." I said smiling.

"No problem. Are you okay though?" Layla asked. I nodded yes. We walked back to the Diva's locker room and I changed into some street clothes. I then saw Kelly walk over to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay, Rena?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna be sore." I said while sighing. "So did anything interesting happen to you tonight?"

"Oh yeah! Well, Zack asked me out tonight so I wasn't going to be at our room until later." Kelly said. I smiled. I'm glad Zack asked her out.

"That's great. I hope you two have fun." I said while smiling. She blushed and nodded.

"Thanks a lot Rena. It meant a lot." Kelly said. I smiled.

"No problem. You and Zack are my best friends and I want you to be happy together." I said still smiling. We then got our stuff together and I headed out to the rental. I could barely walk. Damn, AJ really did a number on me. I was about to open the door when I heard someone yell, "Rena!" I looked and saw Chris walking towards me.

"Hey Chris, what did you need?" I asked curious.

"I was wondering if I could get a ride with you?" Chris asked.

"Oh sure. What about your ride?" I asked confused.

"Adam left without me. That jerk." Chris said and I laughed.

"I see. Well, get in." I said wincing when I opened the truck door.

"How about I drive? You don't look to well to be driving." Chris asked. I nodded and went to the passenger side and Chris drove us to the hotel. We soon arrived and went into the lobby, "So do you have any plans tonight?" Chris asked. I shook my head.

"No. Kelly is with Zack so I'll be by myself." I answered.

"Well, do you want to go to my room and watch some movies?" Chris asked. I looked at him shocked.

"Uh, sure. Sounds fun." I answered while blushing a little. Wait, blushing? Chris smiled and we headed to his room and I actually had a good time. Chris and I both fell asleep while watching the movies.

**That's the end of the chapter for now. I bet you guys didn't see that coming. LOL. But yeah I'm not gonna be firing Jericho because he is a major part of my story. So review and let me know what you think. See ya next chapter.**


	8. This Is Punk?

**Heyo's I'm back with the next chapter. :D I wanna try and catch up with my laptop chapters. So far I have over 20 so I'm gonna be updating faster than usual. :D**

**Dixiewinxwrites12: Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad you like it. :D Here is your update. ;) And I will definitely check out your story when I get the chance. Probably today if nothing happens. :)**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it.**

During the whole week I had heard nothing from Phil which really didn't bother me because I had no intentions of talking to him. He had disrespected my friends and my teachers, and me so I didn't care to talk to him.

It was now Monday night, and I was pumped, even though I wouldn't have a match today. I was going to be on commentary with Cole and Lawler though.

I was sitting in my locker room when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. I was not happy on who was standing there.

"What do you want, Phil?" I asked annoyed. I did not wanna talk to him. Although I did notice the new haircut but I was still mad nonetheless.

"Look Terra, what you said last week was just a fluke right? I know you only said that stuff out of anger." Phil asked. Oh, so now he wants my opinion.

"Oh, so now you want my opinion? You know what, you can just leave. Also, what I said last week was not a fluke of the words. I was saying the truth. I'm done with you. I can't stand this man you've become. You're not the same loving, funny, caring guy that I used to know." I explained. "Besides, I can see that you don't respect me either so what's the point?"

"Terra, what's going on?" Someone said suddenly. I looked and saw Chris walking towards us. I could see Punk glaring at Chris and Chris did the same when he reached us.

"Nothing, Phil was just leaving, right?" I said glaring back at Phil. Phil just shook his head.

"It's really a shame that you've become friends with the guy that tormented you for months." Phil said and then walked off. When he was gone I just sighed. Seriously, what happened to him? He used to be so much better.

"You okay?" Chris asked a little unsure if he should be here.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired of Phil's bullshit." I answered while smiling a little. Chris just nodded. We walked to the monitoring area, while just talking. I really didn't have to change but I did anyways and had my belt on my shoulder. Over the week, Chris and I became good friends and a great ally, plus he was fun to talk to. I also learned that he and his wife had gotten a divorce. I didn't know why but I didn't want to be nosy.

Soon, Monday Night Raw started. I knew I was going to get called out most likely by Punk. Jerry Lawler went to the ring to talk about what he said at Raw 1000 about Punk and said that he may have misspoke about him. He also said that since he apologized last week and that now this week, he wanted the apology. I totally agree that Punk needs to apologize and he also needs to apologize to me as well for last week.

Soon, Punk came out and then started saying that Lawler was the one to turn his back on WWE Universe when he made that comment about Punk. He also said Lawler deserved that kick to the head which was wrong in the first place. He also went to berate Lawler and I was seriously starting to get pissed off. Then Punk told Lawler that he would fight him if he wanted a fight and to think about it.

"But before I leave, I demand an apology from one person who disrespected me last week. And that person is the Diva's Champion Terra." Punk said. I sighed. I knew this would happen.

"Terra, you don't have to go out there you know." Chris said.

"I know but I have a few words to say anyways." I said while standing up and putting the title on my shoulder. I then walked to the guerilla and had them cue up my music and grabbed a mic. I walked down to the ring with a serious look on my face. I then got into the ring and walked over to Lawler. We shook hands and I finally looked at Punk.

"Are you serious, because I could have sworn you said you wanted me to apologize to you?" I said while putting a finger in my ear and pretending to clean it.

"Yeah you heard me. I demand an apology. You disrespected me last week!" Punk said back glaring. I just looked at my hand as he said this.

"Hmm, yeah, I don't think so! If anyone deserves an apology, it's Lawler and it's me." I said getting up close to him. "Because last week, you disrespected me when I was talking about the Diva's Championship and then you kicked Jerry in the back of head. You were the one being disrespectful last week." I finished just as angry.

"I want an apology, Terra." Punk said getting angrier.

"Who gives a rat's ass!" I yelled back. "You know, if Lawler decides to not wrestle you then I will gladly take his place and kick your ass." I finished. I dropped my mic and walked out. He doesn't deserve an apology, not in the least.

I walked backstage and ran into Chris.

"You sure do know what to always say don't you?" Chris asked while smirking. I smirked back and nodded.

"Of course. I mean, I'm always the one to speak my mind." I said while shrugging. I then saw Punk emerge from the ring and looked at me for a second and then walked off. I just watched him walk away. We then walked back to the monitor bay and watched some of the other matches. The first match was Ryback versus Jack Swagger. Ryback had won that one easily.

The next match was AJ versus Layla and I was a special gust commentator. I walked back to the guerilla and soon my music cued up and I walked down to the commentary booth and sat down next to Cole.

"Welcome to commentary, Terra." Cole said as we shook hands.

"Hello everyone." I said watching the match. I soon heard AJ's music cue up and she skipped down to the ring and got in. Her and I then started glaring at each other.

"So Terra, do you have any idea about what Punk is doing?" Cole asked. I then looked away as I listened to Layla come down.

"Honestly, I really don't know. I seriously think that his WWE Championship is going to his head. He's really becoming an asshole and I don't like it. As I've said before I would gladly wrestle Punk and teach him about respect." I explained.

"What about with you and AJ? How do you feel about her right now?" Jerry asked trying to avoid talking about Punk. I really don't blame him.

"You know, to be honest. I really don't like AJ which is not a surprise because everyone can definitely tell that I don't, but I do respect her abilities. I mean, she was my former student on NXT and I know what she's capable of. But she has really grown in this business and her moves have gotten stronger but she still needs to learn about things and she isn't ready to be Diva's Champion yet from what I've seen when she was champion." I explained while watching the match between the two. The match soon came to a close and AJ had won the match. We just glared at each other as I grabbed my Diva's Championship and went to leave. I kept my eye on her just in case she had any ideas.

But before I could officially leave, I heard a very annoying sentence, "EXCUSE ME!" I rolled my eyes and watched as Vickie Guerrero walked down and into the ring. She then started talking about the match that Edge put Dolph and Chris in last week which Chris won and got the Money in the Bank case. She started yelling about what Edge did and said it wasn't fair and that he was a horrible excuse for a GM. That really pissed me off. I then got in the ring and snatched the mic from her hand.

"Wow, you call Edge a bad GM and that he's power hungry well…why don't you try looking in a mirror." I said with smirk and then clotheslined her and starting to beat her up. I could hear the crowd cheer as I beat her. She then managed to get away from me but I just sat on my knees and smirked at her. I could hear Cole say that that was not necessary and that I shouldn't being doing those things because of me being a Champion. Sorry, but you disrespect my boss, you'll be sorry. I then stood up and grabbed my title and walked backstage.

I went backstage to the monitor bay and sat with Chris since I didn't go out until his tag team match with Sheamo. I watched as they showed Triple H from when he was in DX. I have a funny feeling that Triple H was calling it quits as a wrestler. It then showed a tweet from CM Punk saying that he'll let Jerry have the first punch if he agrees to fight him. Lawler then made his decision and accepted the challenge against Punk. I was really worried about him but also happy that he'll kick some ass.

The next match was John Cena versus The Miz. I wanted to go find Lawler and wish him luck but I didn't want to disturb him so I just sat and watched Raw. John Cena easily won that match. The next match is Heath Slater versus Santino Marella. Santino almost loses the match because of Aksana distracting the Cobra but Santino still uses it and wins the match. I have to admit Santino is very entertaining.

The next match is Sin Cara and Brodus Clay versus Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes. Sin Cara and Brodus Clay win that match and I could see Sin Cara dancing and doing the Pterodactyl. I couldn't help but laugh and find it very cute. Next up was Truth with Lil' Jimmy of course, versus Daniel Bryan. Kofi was a guest commentator for the match. Bryan was doing pretty good until Truth got Bryan with the yes'. I was laughing at that and then Daniel lost by Count Out and made Truth win the match.

Then Triple H comes out to address the WWE Universe. He talks about his career and if he's at that point where he has to decide if he can still go or if this will be the end. He then says that he think's he answered his own question. He then goes on to thank the fans and when he's finished, he walks out of the ring and goes backstage. I think this is the end of his career.

It was finally our turn to get ready.

"So Chris, you ready to go and kick some ass?" I asked while smiling.

"You bet. After all, I have this baby now." Chris said while holding up his briefcase. "And I have you with me so yeah, I'm definitely ready." He then put his arm around my shoulder. I just smiled as we walked to the guerilla. We then arrived and I saw Sheamus. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. We watched as Dolph went out to the ring by himself. I smirked triumphantly to myself that I've beaten up loudmouth. Alberto then walked to the ring from his car. It was soon our turn. We saw the lights go off and we walked out and got in position. We soon did the entrance together. I stayed outside the ring and smirked when Chris mocked Dolph with the briefcase. Dolph glared at me because of what I did to Vickie.

"You'll get yours Terra." Dolph said to me. I just rolled my eyes and shoved the threat off like it was nothing. Then Sheamus came out to the ring and the match was on…

…In the end, Chris and Sheamus won the match. I got in the ring and hugged Sheamus and Chris and held their arms up in victory. It soon showed Lawler talking to Cena about his match tonight against Punk and I couldn't help but worry. But I'll stay out of it. If I know Lawler, he'll give me the same speech that he gave Cena. I will go out there if things get out of hand. We walked backstage and I ran into Punk.

"You better stay out of this match and mind your own business." Punk said when he reached me.

"You don't tell me what to do. You know better than anyone not to order me around but I guess you didn't know me that well did you?" I said while glaring right back.

"Punk, you better not touch her!" Zack yelled. I'm not surprised he would show up since he had a match with Otunga now.

"You stay out of this Ryder. And don't you try me Terra because I promise there will be consequences for messing with me." Punk said.

"I'm not afraid of you Punk. Looks like Daniel and Kane aren't the only ones who need Anger Management Therapy." I said simply and walked off. I gave Zack a hug and told him to win. He agreed and left to do his match with Otunga. Happily, Zack did win his match against Otunga and almost got chokeslammed by Kane but luckily he let Zack go and attacked Otunga instead.

Before the match, it showed that the match would be a Steel Cage Match. Edge then came out and said, "No matter what the outcome of this match is, CM Punk will defend his title against the opponent of my choosing. That person is John Cena at Night of Champions." He then left and went backstage.

It was finally time for Punk versus Jerry Lawler. When the match started, Punk kept his promise about letting Lawler hit him first. Lawler gave him a right punch which really surprised Punk. I bet he regrets letting Lawler hit him first now. Lawler was definitely giving Punk a run for his money. Sadly, in the end Punk won but he was still torturing Lawler in ring and demanding that he would call him the best in the world.

I soon had had enough of this and quickly ran to the ring. I then saw Cena and guessed we both had the same agenda. But Cena instead went to go tell them to raise the cage. I ran and jumped the cage and climbed it to the top. Once I was over, I jumped and landed on CM Punk. Damn, that hurt! I crawled to the turnbuckle and pulled myself up. Punk was also able to get up and glared at me and walked towards me. He pinned me to the turnbuckle and yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to help a friend that's what you bastard!" I yelled right back. I wasn't afraid of him.

"I told you to stay out of it." Punk glared.

"You know that I don't listen but I guess you forgot!" I said back.

"All right fine. I'll give you another chance to say that I'm Best in the World." Punk said.

"I'll say that you can kick my ass because I'm not saying it." I shot back.

"You will say it Terra or do you want to end up like Lawler over there?" Punk said while gesturing to Lawler. I just looked at him for a minute before I quickly slapped him in the face.

"Does that answer your question." I said still glaring. Punk then turned back and picked me up over his shoulders. I can't believe he was about to do a GTS on me. I tried fighting out but it was no use. I saw the cage's lifting but it was to late. He dropped me and my face hit his knee and I was out…

…I soon started to regain consciousness and saw that I had seven sets of eyes on me. I soon focused and saw Edge, Chris, Kelly, Zack, Cena, Randy, and Sheamus all staring at me with concern.

"What the hell happened?" I asked while putting my arm over my eyes.

"Punk GTS'd you and you were knocked out. John then ran into the ring but it was already too late." Zack explained.

"Oh…" I said lowly mostly to myself. I then slowly sat up with the help of Chris. "Thanks."

"No problem." Chris said.

"Terra, that was really stupid running into the cage like that." Edge said while frowning. I knew that he was mad since I'm like family to him.

"I know but I wanted to help. I couldn't just stand by and let Punk hurt Lawler." I said while sighing.

"Terra, you should have let me handle it." Cena said and I frowned.

"Why? By the time you would've gotten in the ring, it would have been too late." I said angrily.

"At least you wouldn't have ended up in here." Cena shot back.

"Stop it, both of you. At least you and Lawler are okay and that's all that matters." Edge said calming us both down. I didn't want to be here right now. I slowly stood up and walked to the door.

"Terra, where are you going?" Randy asked.

"I'm leaving and getting some rest. Don't worry, I'm fine." I said a little annoyed.

"I'm coming with you. Don't you dare try to stop me because I won't listen." Chris said while walking with me out the door. Wow, it's been awhile since someone hadn't given me a chance to talk them out of something.

"Fine." I said giving in. We walked to my locker and got my stuff. We then headed back to the hotel with Chris driving again. Chris then walked me to my room and we said goodnight to each other. I soon logged onto my twitter account and saw that everyone was wishing me well. I quickly tweeted backed:

_Don't worry, I'm okay. Just a headache. CMPunk will get his when the time comes. #Terrorizer._

I then logged off and went to take a shower. I then walked out and went back and saw I had a reply from my tweet. I looked and was shocked to see it was from Punk. I opened it and read it.

_I'm sorry WWETerrorizer but you shouldn't have gotten in my way._

I glared at the tweet. He was such an asshole.

_ CMPunk you had no right to attack me. What happened to you not attacking women, huh? _I tweeted back. I never got a tweet back and I didn't care either way. I then did one more tweet to Punk.

_ CMPunk , you are coward. You don't deserve #respect !_

I then closed twitter and went straight to bed. I was really tired.

**All right that's the end. Sorry, I made Punk OOC because I know he would never lay a hand on a female but it just went so well with the chapter that I had to do it. Anyways, hope you review and let me know what you think. I look forward to it. :D See ya next chappie. Also, please check out my other new stories, HeelLove, Which Should I Chose?, La Familia Love, The New D-Generation-X and Unforgotten Love. Also check out my one-shot, My Only Love. :)**


	9. Board of Director's Decision

_Here's another update._

_**Dixiewinxwrites12:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. No problem about the mention. :) Here's the next chapter for ya._

**Important Notice: I'm only gonna be able to put up maybe three or more chapters because I will again be on hiatus for awhile but I assure you I will not give up on my stories. I will definitely find a way to update my stories later on.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own wrestling, I only own Mikayla, Terra and other OC's I put in this story. :)_

As usual, I had heard nothing from Punk for the whole week. I just didn't bother to talk to him anymore.

It was now Monday, and I headed to the arena with Kelly. Her and Zack had become an official couple and I was happy for them. We walked to our locker room and got dressed. I don't know if I had a match tonight or not but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

Kelly and I then decided to go to catering to get a small snack before the show. We were just talking and laughing until we both heard yelling from the down the hallway.

"Kelly, you go on to catering. I'm gonna see what's up." I said to Kelly. Kelly nodded and went to catering while I ran to the scene.

When I arrived I was almost horrified. I saw CM Punk beating up Jerry Lawler. I quickly went into action and ran at Punk to knock him away from Lawler.

"What the hell are you doing, Punk?!" I yelled angrily.

"It's none of your business Terra. Stay out of it! It's between me and Lawler." Punk said back. I then slapped him really hard. You could actually see my handprint.

"Get out of here before I really lose my temper." I said seriously. Punk just glared at me and then kicked Lawler one more time before leaving. I glared right back at him and then averted my attention back to Lawler.

"Thanks we'll look after him now." A medical person said. I just nodded and walked to the monitor bay. Nobody dared to talk to me because they could feel how angry I was right now. I watched as Sheamus went out to the ring to talk about Alberto Del Rio. Before he could start talking about him, Punk as usual interrupted Sheamus and started talking about how Sheamus couldn't talk to his hometown crowd and that Jerry deserved what he got Chicago Style. I think I should crash this party. When Punk was about to talk I cued up my music and interrupted.

"Woah, wait a minute. Sorry Sheamus that this asshole and I are interrupting your time, buddy, but I need to see if I understand this. Punk, you said that you were gonna teach Jerry Lawler respect…Chicago Style. Am I right?" I asked. I could see Punk just looking at me as I got into the ring.

"Yeah, what about it?" Punk asked.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya but the only person who needs to learn "respect" Chicago Style is…you." I said while walking up to Punk. The crowd cheered by chanting my name.

"I think you need to be taught that lesson just like Lawler." Punk said. The people that weren't chanting started booing.

"Then how about this? Me and Sheamus versus you and a female partner of your choosing and have a mixed tag match." I said while smirking.

"I agree with the lass, why don't put your money where your mouth is." Sheamus said agreeing with me. "Besides you want to talk about being the Best in the World and demand respect, well fella, you did the complete opposite by disrespecting the World Champion." He continued.

"And disrespecting the Diva's Champion." I added for an effect.

"At best Sheamus, that makes you second best in the world, so shut your mouth. And you Terra, you're not even in my league." Punk said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Punk continued.

"You know, why don't you turn around because it sounds like we're talking to an arse." Sheamus said. We then heard Edge's theme song play and watched him walk from behind backstage.

"All right guys, calm down. I've put together two matches for this evening. The first will be Sheamus and Terra vs. CM Punk and a partner of his choosing. The second will be John Cena versus Alberto Del Rio." Edge explained. I started smirking at Punk. "And Terra, I need you to come with me for something urgent." I then looked at Edge confused. I dropped my mic and left the ring to go see what Edge needed.

"So what is it?" I asked confused about what Adam wanted to tell me.

"Well, it's about what you did to Vickie last week." Adam said.

"Oh god, what's wrong?" I asked starting to get worried.

"Well…the Board of Directors did not like that kind of attitude from their Diva's Champ and Office Assistant. So, they issued a statement saying that as long as you're Diva's Champion, you cannot touch another Diva, Superstar, or Manager outside of matches." Edge explained.

"Are you serious? What the hell is wrong with them?" I asked getting angry.

"I really don't know. They said that if you break that rule, I will be forced to strip you of your title." Edge finished. "I'm sorry Terra even though I did enjoy watching you beat Vickie up. She actually demands an apology later tonight."

"Are you serious? There is no way I'm apologizing." I said while shaking my head and sighing.

"I know you don't but you have too. Board of Directors rules." Edge explained. "I will call you out in the ring tonight."

"Fine…" I said rubbing my forehead. What the hell is with everything all of a sudden. We said bye to each other and I walked to the monitor bay and caught the end of Chris' match with Ziggler. This time Ziggler had won the match. Luckily it wasn't for the Money in the Bank case.

The next match was Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara versus Cody Rhodes and Tensai. I then saw Chris walk up to me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked looking him over.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. So what was the problem that Edge had to talk to you about?" Chris asked curious.

"Oh, you'll find out later although it's not good." I said while shaking my head.

"Oh man." Chris said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. I know Punk is gonna rub it in my face." I said while groaning.

"Oh great." Chris said already annoyed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yup." I finished. We watched as Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio won the match. Those two really make a good team. It was now my turn with Sheamus. I walked to the guerilla and saw Sheamus there shaking his head.

"Hey Sheamus. What's going on?" I asked curious.

"I don't know but I have a funny feeling that Punk will not go through with the match." Sheamus said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"He just went to ring wearing jeans and a shirt." Sheamus said simply. Oh great, what the hell is his problem? I went to the monitor and watched as Punk said that since it was Labor Day and that he was going to take the day off like some people did. I then saw Edge walk out and try to stop Punk from leaving but Punk said he has personal days and he is taking one. He then left the ring and walked backstage.

"You really are proving my point right now you bastard. You're nothing but a coward." I said glaring at him.

"I have a right to take personal days off." Punk said.

"Not before your match and at the last minute." I said walking up to him.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you. I know about your little problem with the Board of Directors." Punk said and then walked away. I just froze in my spot. How the hell did he know that?

"What was he talking about, lass? What about the Board of Directors?" Sheamus asked. I could tell he was confused.

"You'll find out later. It's gonna be addressed to the public later." I explained. I soon got a text from Edge saying we would be going against Jack Swagger and AJ. We soon saw Jack Swagger come and do his entrance. Then AJ went out. Then Sheamus. And finally it was my turn. I did my entrance and soon the match started with me and AJ…

…In the end, our team came out the victors. I could see AJ getting mad and Jack Swagger just left. I then saw Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez try to come out and attack Sheamus. I just stood by the turnbuckle while Sheamus took care of it. I know that everyone was confused as to why I didn't help Sheamus but all would be clear in no time.

The next match was Eve versus Kaitlyn. I decided to do commentary for this one. When the match started, Cole asked me, "So Terra. What was the important issue that you had to discuss with our Raw General Manager?"

"You know Cole, the matter will be told later tonight. And I can promise that it's not a good one at all because it puts me in harms way and I don't like it." I explained thinking about it. The match was soon over and Eve had won that match. Eve then got out of the ring and walked towards me. Nobody didn't know we were trying to bring back our friendship yet. Eve then put her hand out. I didn't know what to think but I decided to shake her hand cautiously. After we shook, she left. Wow…

I returned backstage to the monitoring bay. I watched when Jack Swagger said that he was taking some time off and that he was better than this. He then left. Wow, what is it with everyone leaving. Raw is falling apart.

The next match was Jinder Mahal versus Ryback. It then went to where the fans could vote for what Kane and Daniel Bryan would do. Everyone had ultimately chosen for them to hug it out. What turned out to be a touching moment even if it was funny as hell and went to an all out brawl which was way more awesome. I couldn't help but laugh. Next was Antonio Cesaro and Santino Marella for the US Championship which Antonio had won sadly. It was now my time to get disappointed. I sighed and headed to the guerilla.

Edge was already walking to the ring when I got there. I was definitely a nervous wreck. How could the board of directors do this to me? I then watched as Vickie walked out to the ring with a smirk on her face. That bitch. If she didn't stick her nose in where it didn't belong, she wouldn't have gotten clobbered by me.

"Edge, I want an apology from that brat for what she did to me last week!" Vickie yelled angrily.

"Don't worry, everything has been taken care of. Terra, if you would come out here please." Adam said. At first, I didn't want to go out. I didn't want to be vulnerable but I had no choice. I had to pay my price for what I did. But I don't regret it. I then walked out with a mic in my hand.

"All right Vickie. You want an apology, fine…I'm sorry…" I said hesitantly. I usually wouldn't apologize for beating someone up so it felt very weird.

"And Vickie. The Board of Directors told me to inform everyone that Terra is not allowed to have physical contact with any Superstar, Diva, or Manager outside of matches. If she does attack someone, I will be forced to strip her of her Diva's Championship." Edge explained. I then could see Vickie starting to laugh. I also heard the crowd booing at that statement.

"It serves you right, Terra!" Vickie said while still laughing. She's lucky I cannot wipe the smirk off her face. She suddenly slapped me three times before she left the ring. I just stood there trying to control my anger. Looks like I might need Anger Management therapy classes.

"Terra…" Edge said. I dropped my mic and got out the ring and went backstage. I walked to my locker room and slammed the door. I then let my anger out and almost completely trashed the room. After I calmed down, I just sat on the bench. I then heard a knock on my door and a voice say, "Terra? You in there?"

I got up and answered the door and saw Chris standing there.

"Hey Chris." I said with a sigh.

"Hey, I heard about what happened. Sorry about that." Chris said.

"It's not your fault. Do you wanna come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Chris said. We then decided to watch the rest of Raw with Chris and talk.

"I wanna know why this is happening to me? First, I had a huge fight with my boyfriend and then end up breaking up. Then he goes and treats me like shit and GTS'd me. Then I got a psycho diva out to kill me. Vickie's gonna torture me and now the Board of Directors are banning me from physical contact outside the ring. What's next?" I said.

"Uhh, I wouldn't speak just yet." Chris said. I looked at him confused and he pointed to the TV. What I saw made my eyes go wide. CM Punk had come back and beat up Cena! What was worse than that was that the person driving the car was…Paul Heyman! Oh great. I had to say something didn't I?

**All right, that's the end. Hope everyone liked it. This chapter was actually interesting to write. Even though on Raw, it was AJ who couldn't have physical contact but since Edge is GM, I had it be Terra instead. Anyways, I loved the Christmas Eve special of Raw. I actually think that it was an accident on what happened between Del Rio and Santa. Also, the matches were very interesting and I loved the promos with Dolph and AJ and the promo with Kane and Daniel, it was funny. Anyways, I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! R & R! See ya next chapter. :)**


	10. Night Of Champions and Heartbreak

**All right, here is one more update for a while. I don't know when i'll be able to update again but i will not give up on these stories. :)**

Dixiewinxwrites12: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it. Here's the next update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling or any of the wrestlers mentioned in stories. i only own my oc's.**

XOX

The next two weeks were pure torture. I literally had to watch my back and make sure AJ or someone didn't attack me. Also, Jerry Lawler ended up having an heart attack which ultimately scared me since we were such good friends. It was now Night of Champions and I was set to defend my title tonight.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone say, "Good luck out there, Terra." I turned and smiled at who I saw.

"Hey Curt. Long time no see. How have you been?" I asked as I walked up and hugged him. Curt and I were good friends. We both worked together when I was a manager for him and Zack. Back then, he had had a major crush on me but I was in love with Zack at the time.

"I've been good. Working hard to get more time on TV." Curt answered.

"Yeah. It sucks that you're hardly around anymore." I said thinking about it.

"Yeah but don't worry. I'm going to keep working hard and hopefully get pushed more on Raw." Curt said and I smiled.

"I hope you do. It would be nice to hang out with you again." I said. "Also, you're a great wrestler and you deserve a good push."

"Thanks Terra. Well I'll see you later. You better when against psycho." Curt said.

"Oh trust me. I will." I said while smirking. We then said goodbye and I went to the monitor bay to watch the show.

It was definitely an interesting show. Zack had won a 15 man battle royal for a shot at the US championship and I hoped that he would win it. Then Sheamus had kept his title against Alberto Del Rio, thank goodness and he has his Brogue Kick back which is really awesome. Then the Miz kept his Intercontinental Championship against Sin Cara, Rey Mysterio, and Cody Rhodes. I have to admit that Miz has been doing pretty good since he won it.

My match would be after Kofi and Truth's match against Kane and Daniel Bryan. I wonder how this is going to go.

As I was watching them make their entrance to the ring, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." Edge said. I got up and walked over to the door and opened it. I let Edge walk through the door and closed it behind me.

"So, what's up?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to inform you that I had to make some last minute changes to your match." Edge said. I looked at him shocked.

"Oh, okay. What did you do?" I asked.

"I changed it into a Triple Threat Match. It's going to be you, Eve, and AJ." Edge answered.

"Oh wow. Okay, thanks for letting me know even though I wasn't expecting it." I said while smiling a little. Eve must have done something interesting to get herself into the match.

"No problem. Good luck tonight." Edge said while getting ready to walk out the door.

"I don't need luck. The only thing I need is skill." I said while smirking. Edge just chuckled and left the locker room. I then looked at the TV screen and saw that Kane and Daniel Bryan had won the tag team championship titles. Wow, wasn't expecting that. I then grabbed my belt and headed to the guerilla to get ready for my match.

"Hey Terra!" Someone yelled. I turned and saw Chris walking towards me.

"Hey Chris." I said while smiling. Chris and I have really been becoming good friends lately and I was glad for that. "What did ya need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted some back up in case AJ, Eve or Julio try to do something." Chris asked.

"Oh sure. I wouldn't mind it. Just keep an eye on AJ and Julio. I know Eve won't try to do anything." I answered.

"How do you know that?" Chris asked.

"Eve wants to get our friendship back and I trust her for now. But I'm not going to let my guard down around her yet." I explained.

"Oh, all right. Well, let's go and get you a win." Chris said while smirking and putting his arm around me. I just smiled. We then walked to the guerilla. AJ soon went out with Julio which I'm not surprised. Then Eve went out and finally it was my turn.

"_And being accompanied by Chris Jericho. From Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She is the Diva's Champion! "The Canadian Terror" Terra!" _Justin Roberts announced as I made my way to the ring. I then ran and slid into the ring and jumped up. I went to the turnbuckle and held my Diva's Championship high in the air. I then looked at AJ and Eve and jumped down. I then took off my hoodie and gave my title to the referee. He held up the title and then gave it to the other guy. He then rang the bell and the match began…

…While Eve was down and out, I quickly Speared AJ and pinned her and got the win. The ref held my hand up high in victory. Chris then got in the ring with the title and gave it to me. He then hugged me and raised my hand up in victory.

"This isn't over Terra!" AJ yelled while getting up. I then noticed Julio coming up behind me and luckily Chris saw it too. He turned around and Julio and Chris started brawling in the ring. I didn't see AJ coming up behind me but luckily again, Eve was standing and started fighting off AJ. Julio and AJ then fled the ring.

"Thanks you guys." I said relieved that I had back-up for once.

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad your okay." Eve said while smiling. I smiled back. She then grabbed my hand and raised it in the air. All three of us then left the ring and headed backstage.

"Again, thank you guys so much for your help tonight." I said while hugging both of them.

"Anything for you. Well, I better get going. I'll see you guys later and Terra, thanks for the awesome match." Eve said as she walked away.

"I better get going too. I have a match with Randy Orton." Chris said. I nodded and he left to get ready for his match. I then headed back to my locker room to go watch the rest of Night of Champions. I sat on the bench provided and watched some of the matches. I watched as Zack lost to Antonio Cesaro for the US title which really sucked. I was hoping Zack would have won that and become a two time US Championship. I might go see him in a few minutes. I then saw the match I was waiting for. Randy Orton and Chris Jericho versus Dolph Ziggler and Julio Sazaro. I noticed that Chris was going hard on Julio. It was probably because of what he's been doing to me. It was a pretty epic match but Randy and Chris still came out on top which I was happy for. I then decided to go see Zack.

I left the locker room and headed down to go see Zack. As I was walking I suddenly heard a familiar voice with another voice I didn't recognize. I walked quietly down the hall and my eyes widened with shock. I saw Phil talking to some dark blonde girl down the next hallway. At first, I really didn't think nothing of it but then the most shocking thing happened. I saw the girl kiss Phil! What upset me was that Phil had kissed back.

I quickly left my spot and headed to Zack's locker room. I couldn't believe this. I felt my heart breaking a little and could feel tears in my eyes but I fought them away. I mean, of course I'm still mad a Phil but a part of me still loved him and was hoping to work things out in the future but now I know that will never happen. How could he just move on so fast?

I finally reached Zack's locker room and knocked. I heard footsteps and saw it open to reveal Zack.

"Terra, are you okay?" Zack asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked a little hesitant. Zack nodded his head and opened the door wider for me to walk in. I walked in and then I just broke down. Zack rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. Man, I hate being so weak. I hate it. I hate it!

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying, Rena?" Zack asked while slowly pushing me away from him so he could see my face.

"Phil, that's what happened…" I said while trying to get the water out of my eyes.

"What?! Did he do something to you?" Zack asked getting angry at the mention of Phil. I shook my head.

"No, it's what he did to someone else." I said. Zack had given me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked curious.

"I was walking down the hallway here and I heard his voice with some other girl's voice I didn't recognize. I decided to go be nosy and saw something I didn't want to see." I said while sighing.

"Tell me. What did you see?" Zack asked calmly.

"I…At first I didn't think nothing of it. You know, it's common for Phil to talk to other girls but then all of a sudden. I saw them kiss. They never saw me so I hurried over here and that's what started the water works." I explained.

"Oh man. I'm so going to kill him." Zack muttered but I still heard.

"Don't worry. I mean I'm still mad at him but I still love him. I was hoping once all this bullshit was over with, we could sit down and talk about things but I guess that won't happen anytime soon." I said while shaking my head.

"Rena, you still don't deserve that. You deserve to be treated way better than this. If Phil wants to chose some other girl over you then he isn't the guy for you and he isn't worth your time." Zack said while sitting next to me.

"I know but it still hurts knowing that he moved on so quickly. It's like I never existed in his life." I said while leaning my head against his shoulder. He put his arm around me in a supportive gesture.

"It'll be okay Rena. You'll move on eventually too so don't waste your time with that asshole." Zack said and I smiled a little. Zack always did know what to say. We then watched the last match which was Cena and Punk. In the end, Punk kept his title because of a draw. I just sighed. I told Zack I would meet him and Kelly shortly since I had to go get the rest of my stuff. After I had everything, I went to go meet with Kelly and Zack and headed back to the hotel to get some sleep.

xOX

**All right that's the end. I watched Smackdown last night and it was epic. I seriously think they're making Del Rio into a baby face and they should. I think it would be cool. It was hysterical when the roster attacked Big Show! That's what you call getting revenge. lol**

**Anyway, i hope you guys liked it and i can't wait to see you think. Please R&R and i'll see ya when i can. :D**


	11. Heyman and Bonding

**Yay, I get to update this again! I'm so happy! I might be able to do more but I don't know because a lot of stuff is going on in my life but I will try and update as much as I can. :)**

**Anon1: Thanks for the review. Yeah I know and sometimes Terra has trouble expressing her feelings and snaps when she doesn't mean to. Also, Zack is very over-protective of Terra since they are so close. She's like a sister to him. lol. Anyways, here is the next chapter for ya. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling or the talent in the business. I only own Terra and her family!**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my cell ringing. I groaned as I grabbed my phone and answered with a groggy, "Hello?"

_"Hey sis, it's me David." _I heard my younger brother say over the phone.

"Oh hey, David. What's up? Is mom okay?" I asked a little worried. My mom and I were never really close but I still worried about her.

"_No, she's fine. Actually, we were wondering if you could take about a week off of work starting tomorrow." _He explained. I had a very confused look on my face.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked curious.

"_Well mom wants to have a family get together. She's going to have Joseph and Caroline over as well. Also, Kimberly is going to be there since she got some time off from TNA." _He answered.

"Oh sure. I can try and come. I have to talk to Hunter later though." I said. If my mom wants to have a family get together, then I have no choice since mom never gets to see me, Joseph, or Kimberly.

"_All right. I'll let mom know." _David said.

"All right, thanks for giving me a heads up." I said. We then said goodbye and hung up. I just decided to stay up since everyone had to leave soon anyways. I got up and took a relaxing shower that I desperately needed. Soon after, I got out and changed into some black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Demon Rocker Girl". It had a little chibi she devil playing an electric guitar which was one of my favorite shirts since I play a guitar.

After I was done, I decided to go ahead and call Hunter about this week.

"_Hello, Hunter speaking." _Hunter answered.

"Hey Hunter, it's Rena." I replied.

"_Yes, what can I do for you?" _Hunter asked.

"Um, I was wondering if I was doing anything important this week after tonight." I said hoping I didn't have to do any interviews.

"_No, we don't have anything planned for you. Is there something you needed?"_

"Yeah, I actually wanted to see if I could get the week off starting tomorrow. My mom wants us to have a family get together and she wanted me to go." I explained.

"_Sure, that would be no problem. Will you be able to go to Raw tonight?" _Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I really don't have to leave until tomorrow so I can do Raw tonight." I answered.

"_All right, so you'll come back to work next Monday. Have fun with your family." _Hunter said.

"Thank you, Hunter." I said. We then hung up and I decided to put my luggage together. As I was getting my luggage together, I realized what the date was. The anniversary of my father's death was this week. That's probably why she wanted everyone together this week. I sighed and saw the time.

"Well I guess I better get going." I said to myself and I grabbed my stuff and went to go check out of the hotel. I then drove to the airport and got ready to board the plane.

"Hey Rena." Someone said. I turned and smiled when I saw Jay.

"Hey Jay, what's up?" I asked while smiling.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Jay asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just going to be off work for the week starting tomorrow." I explained.

"Oh really. What's the problem?" Jay asked a little surprised.

"My mom's having an family get together because the anniversary of my dad's death is this week." I explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was this week. Sorry." Jay said.

"It's okay." I said. We then got on the plane and headed to our destination for Monday Night Raw.

xOx

Later that night, I headed to the arena for Raw. I had to watch a number one contenders match for my title. Thank god that it wasn't AJ this time. I think she finally got the picture, not to mess with me.

I was walking to my locker room when I heard a very annoying voice.

"Well, if it isn't Terra." The person said. I started glaring at the person in front of me.

"Well, if it isn't the poor excuse for a lawyer and scout. What the hell do you want?" I asked not amused in the slightest.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing? After all, we haven't talked in a very long time." Heyman said with that sick smirk of his.

"Yeah, and I plan to make it longer. I don't want nothing to do with you. I hate you and you know it, especially after what you did to me." I glared.

"You need to learn to let things go Terra. After all, it was such a long time ago." Heyman explained.

"I did let it go but now you brought it back. I was fine with the fact that you stole what I discovered, not you. You're lucky Vince didn't want to lose one of his greatest Diva's." I said right back.

"A Diva? No, you don't deserve to be called a diva. You don't even act like one and you don't deserve that title." Heyman said back to me.

"You know what, Heyman? I have things to do so would you piss off and leave me alone." I said walking right past him.

"You will regret saying that to me, Terra." Heyman said but I ignored him. He wasn't worth my time. I arrived at my locker room and got dressed into my wrestling gear even though I didn't have a match but it wouldn't hurt to be safe. I grabbed my title and headed for catering. The matches that night were pretty interesting. Daniel and Kane did good against Kofi and Truth. The main event later tonight was John Cena versus Punk again. I hope things turn out good but with Paul Heyman involved, there's no telling what could happen. A few matches later, it was my turn to go to commentary. I headed to the guerilla and my music cued up. I walked out while clapping hands with the fans. I then walked over to the commentating booth.

"Hello Terra, welcome to commentary." Josh Matthews said.

"Hello Josh. Hello Cole." I said while smiling once I got the spare headset on. I then heard 'She Looks Good To Me' play and Eve walked out. I guess she wanted a rematch against me. I then heard 'Paparazzi' play and watched Melina come out. This would be an interesting Contenders match. Soon the bell rung and the match began.

"So Terra, who would want to face most right now in this match?" Josh asked.

"You know Josh. It's actually hard to decide. You know, Eve and I were best friends for a long while. Ever since we teamed up against Beth and Natalya so we basically know each other's moves. Now with Melina, we've been friends the longest and we have competed against each other a lot so I know that we put on a good show. So it's definitely a tough choice and I look forward to whoever wins." I explained while watching the match.

"So do you think AJ will finally leave you alone now?" Josh asked again.

"To be honest, I don't know because she's very unstable and unpredictable so you never know what she will do but if she still wants a fight. I'll give it to her at Hell In A Cell." I answered.

"Now, sorry to take you off topic but earlier tonight, we saw you had a run in with Paul Heyman. What was that about?" Cole asked.

"It's a known fact that Paul Heyman and I despise one another. He did something that really pissed me off in the past. Like I said about AJ, if Heyman wants a fight, I'll give him one too or let me take on Punk. Either one works for me." I explained while frowning. After that, we watched the rest of the match and called the match.

In the end, it was Melina who won the match. I got up and clapped for her win. All of a sudden, I felt a hit on the back of my head and someone was beating me up…again. I soon felt the pressure off me and I looked and saw Melina beating up AJ. When will this girl give up? I was soon helped up by Eve. Once AJ ran away, Melina, Eve, and I left the ring and headed backstage.

"Thanks again for the help." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad you're okay." Eve said.

"Thanks. And congrats to you Melina." I said while smiling.

"Thank you. I can't wait to take you on at Hell In A Cell." Melina said while smirking. We all then headed back to the Diva's Locker Room to talk and hang out. Chris had a match against Julio again and Chris won, like usual. Later on, I headed to the ring so I could call out AJ and settled this feud once and for all.

I arrived at the guerilla and had them cue up my music. When 'Beat You Down' played, I walked to the ring with a mic in my hand. I got in the ring and said, "Okay, I have had it with AJ attacking me from behind. If you want a fight AJ, you better face me woman to woman! I don't have a problem kicking your ass in this ring. Why don't we have a match right this second or are you just too scared to face me head on knowing that you will lose. I promise, if I find you, you will be put in hell. This I promise and-," I yelled until I heard a familiar entrance. I was not in the mood for him right now.

CM Punk walked out with a smile on his face. "Whoa, Terra. You really need to calm down before they put you in an Anger Management Session." Punk said into the mic with Heyman smiling next to him.

"What the hell do you want, Punk?" I asked while frowning. I was not in a good mood.

"I want you to leave my ring so I can tell these people about John Cena and me." Punk said. I just frowned.

"Wow, you really think you're so high up, don't you?" I asked glaring at him.

"I know I am." Punk said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna listen to you." I said while smirking.

"Terra, if you don't leave right now, you will regret it." Punk said. He then climbed into the ring while I glared at him.

"Why? You've already GTS'd me so what else can you do?" I asked while standing my ground. "Besides, I was here first. So you and your good-for-nothing blackmailing asshole can leave and go back to the pity room. You aren't wanted out here." I said glaring.

"How dare you, Terra?" Punk said getting up in my face. Damn, he is so lucky I can't slap the crap out of him.

"Get out of my face, Punk." I said threateningly.

"Why? You can't do anything to me or else you're gonna get stripped of your title." Punk said with a smirk.

"I don't mind giving it up as long as I can kick your ass right here and now." I said. Punk knew I was being serious because of how his face looked. He knew me all to well.

"Terra, if I were you, I would leave before Punk gets very angry." Heyman said and I glared at him.

"Was I talking to you, asshole? No, I don't think so and don't even try to blackmail me like you did several years ago so you could take credit of something you didn't do." I said glaring at Heyman. Heyman went quiet after that.

"What the hell are you talking about? Heyman is a respectable man so don't you dare talk down to him." Punk said.

"Um, I don't think so. If you think he's respectable then you obviously don't know him. But I guess I shouldn't say that because you're turning into him." I said while smirking. "You're turning into a selfish, no good for nothing, lying, cheating, son of a bit-," I was pushed back into the turnbuckle before I could finish. Punk's eyes held fury but I didn't care. I continued by repeating the same threat, "A selfish, no good for nothing, lying, cheating, son of a…bitch!" I yelled into his face. He quickly picked me up over his shoulders before he heard a familiar entrance song. Punk froze in his steps and looked at the entrance. He instantly dropped me. I looked and saw Ryback walking to the ring, glaring at Punk.

I quickly got up and got out of the ring, walking up the entrance backwards until I met with Ryback. Ryback gave me a look and I nodded and said, "I'm fine." He then walked to the ring. Ryback was a great guy once you got to know him. I went backstage while Ryback dealt with CM Punk. I soon arrived at the Diva's Locker Room and packed up my gear after changing. I guess I'll head back to the hotel and get some rest. I grabbed my gear and walked to my rental.

"Hey Rena!" I heard someone yell. I turned and smiled at who was walking up to me.

"Hey Chris." I said. I realized I was starting to blush a little bit. What the hell is going on? "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me or are you busy?" Chris asked and I smiled.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Well, there's a little restaurant down the road we could go to. But I guess you wanna change into something better." Chris said. He sounded really nervous.

"I'm not worried about freshening up. I'm not like other girls unless it's important to change into something fancier. So is it that type of restaurant?" I explained.

"No, the restaurant is pretty casual." Chris answered.

"Then we're good to go." I said while laughing. Chris laughed to and we headed to the restaurant to eat.

Chris drove us to the restaurant which was very beautiful on the inside. We walked in and got us a table.

"So, do you have an plans this week?" Chris asked making casual talk.

"Yeah, I'm going up to Toronto for a week. My mom's having a family reunion and wants everyone to be there." I explained.

"Oh wow. Sounds really nice. Are you excited about it?" Chris asked.

"In a way. I get to see my two brother's and my niece, Kimberly." I said while shrugging.

"But?" Chris asked. I sighed.

"Well, this week is the anniversary of my dad's death." I simply said.

"Oh…" Chris said, looking away. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault he died. It's the cancers fault." I explained while shaking my head.

"Yeah. So what's your niece like?" Chris asked. I guess he felt uncomfortable talking about it after what he did to me eight months ago.

"She's a lot like me. Do you know a wrestler by the name of Luna Resa?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. She works for TNA, doesn't she?" Chris answered and I nodded. It was quiet for two seconds before he quickly said, "Wait, does that mean?"

"Yup. Luna Resa, or AKA Kimberly Resanna, is my niece. I was technically her hero when she was growing up and got into wrestling. After that, she wanted to wrestle like her Aunt." I said while chuckling.

"Wow, I would have never thought. I heard she's a spitfire." Chris said interested.

"Yup. She took after me in a lot of ways. She even tries to act like me in the ring. I find it very entertaining." I said while smirking. Soon, we got our drinks and ordered our meals and talked again.

"So what about your brothers? What are they like?" Chris asked.

"Well, my older brother was in the army but he retired due to a leg injury. He had to have surgery so they discharged him. He is a really supportive brother. He technically raised me when my mother was having mental problems. The death of my dad was too much for her and it almost killed her but she fought it and is back to her old self. My younger brother is more of the writing and music kid. His favorite band just happens to be Fozzy and you're his idol." I said while smirking.

"Well, I feel honored then." Chris said while smiling.

"Yeah, he's in college now thanks to the money I get as a wrestler. All my money goes on his education in college. My older brother and I didn't get to go so I wanted to make sure his future is secure and that he gets a good job." I explained.

"Wow, so you're the caring older sister, huh?" Chris asked while smiling. I just nodded.

"So tell me about your kids." I said asking him.

"Well, there's Ash Edward Irvine which is the oldest. Then there's my twin daughter's Sierra Loretta Irvine and Cheyenne Lee Irvine. They are definitely my pride and joy. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see them anymore." Chris explained.

"So, you and Jessica divorced on mutual terms?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just didn't have those feelings for her anymore and she understood so we just got a divorce. I can see my kids whenever I want." Chris explained. I nodded. I felt like we got closer as friends now that we knew about each other's lives. "Oh and did I mention that my kids simply love you and they cheer for you whenever you come on TV." Chris said while smirking.

"Why no you didn't. I feel very honored." I said while smiling back. Our food soon arrived and we ate and then headed back to the hotel.

"Well, I had fun Chris and I hope we can do it again sometime." I said while smiling.

"Me too. So, you're coming back Sunday right?" Chris asked.

"Yup. So I'll see you then?" I asked.

"Of course." Chris said. "Oh, do you think I could get your number so we can talk more?" Chris asked while looking nervous.

"Sure. I don't mind. Here, it's XXX-XXX-XXXX." I told him. He then gave me his number and said goodnight to each other and went our separate ways. I then took a shower and went straight to bed since I had to get up early.

xOx

**All right, that's it for now. I really did enjoy writing this chapter and I can't wait to see what you think about it. Kimberly is also one of my OC's for TNA. Sadly, I haven't been able to start a story with her yet but I will definitely try.**

**Anyways, R and R and let me know what you think. :D Thank you!**


	12. Family Time

**Hello, back with the new chappie! :D**

**Dixiewinxwrites12: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**HealingWinds: We shall see. Lol. But yes Punk has been a major jerk to her. I happen to love Ryback since he is so badass. lol. But i'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Hope you guys like this one too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wrestling or Punk, or the other awesome people in this story. I only own my OC's.**

**xOx**

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm going off. I packed my stuff and headed to the airport to head to Canada for the week. As I sat in the lobby, I decided to logon into my twitter posted a tweet.

_Heading to Canada to see my family. Will see you all at #Raw_

I soon received replies saying to have fun. I smiled. The fans were just awesome and so were my friends. I soon heard my flight being called so I got up and headed to the loading area. Soon, I was boarded and was on my way to Canada.

After hours of flying, I finally arrived in my hometown and I couldn't have been more happy and excited. I finally getto see my family after almost a year or so. I didn't have a car so I had to call my brother to come pick me up. After about 30 minutes of waiting. I saw him walking up and smiling. I smiled back and walked over.

"David!" I said happily as I hugged him. He hugged me back. "It's so great to see you again."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, sis. It's better than watching you on TV." David said with a smirk of his own.

"Whatever." I said while laughing. I've always been close to my brothers so I was very fortunate for that.

"Come on. We better head back. Joseph and Caroline are already there along with Kim and Lana." David explained. I nodded and we headed back to the house. We soon arrived at my house and I couldn't help but smile happily. It was still the same as I remembered it. I walked in the door and I heard someone yell, "Auntie Rena!"

I smiled as Lana ran up to me and jumped into my arms.

"Hey Lana. How's my little niece doing?" I asked sweetly. Lana was Joseph's youngest daughter and Kim's little sister.

"Good. Daddy's getting me a kitty when we get back home." Lana said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh really? That's nice of daddy." I said while smiling. Lana was too cute. She was 4 years old.

"Yup. Daddy and mommy are the best." Lana said happily. I smiled.

"Yes they are." I agreed. I walked further into the house and saw the others. "Hey guys, I'm here."

"Hey Rena, how are ya?" Joseph said while and standing up to come and hug me. I hugged him back happily with Lana still in my arms. When we separated, Joseph took Lana into his arms so I could hug Caroline. Finally I hugged my mother, we weren't the closest mother and daughter but I still love her.

I then saw Kim walking into the room and she smiled.

"What's up Aunt Rena?" Kim asked while smirking.

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked back.

"Fine, just missing my boyfriend is all." Kim answered. We both laughed and hugged each other. Kim was referring to her boyfriend, Austin Aries, who she loved deeply.

The whole day was spent hanging out and catching up with each other. Mostly everyone asking Kim and I about our wrestling career and what's been going on.

"So Rena, are you and Phil still growing strong? I've noticed that you two haven't been together on TV lately except when your insulting each other." Joseph asked curious and I sighed.

"No, I broke up with him about two months ago. He's been a jerk lately and I don't want nothing to do with him." I explained.

"Oh man, what happened between you two?" Kim asked shocked and concerned at the same time.

"Well, he doesn't like the fact Chris and I are friends now and he said some bullshit so I broke up with him. Besides, I think he's moved on. I saw him with another girl at Night Of Champions." I said shaking my head.

"Aw, I'm sorry Rena." Kim said hugging me.

"Wait, you're friends with Chris Jericho? That's so awesome." David said excitedly. Like I said, he's a major Chris Jericho fan except when he insulted our family 9 months ago.

"I don't blame Phillip. I would be mad too. How can you be friends with him when he insulted our family. You shouldn't be around him." Mom said suddenly and I flinched a little. I shouldn't be surprised though. She has a tendency to hold grudges for a long time.

"Mom, that was months ago. He deserved a second chance with me. Besides, he's a changed man and he looks out for me. He's somebody I can rely on when I need help or want to talk. He's a great guy." I explained.

"I don't care about someone who has been torturing this family for weeks. I forbid you to see him." Mom said glaring at me.

"You can't tell me who I can hang out with. I'm 30 now. You can't tell me who to date or who to hang out with. I know you didn't like Phil just because of how he looked."

"He shouldn't have all those tattoos anyways. That's too many for one man. Besides, he looked like he belonged to a gang." Mom explained.

"Mom, Phil was the nicest guy in the world. He's always looked out for me. So don't you dare talk badly about him or Chris. Hell, you probably didn't even like Matt." I said getting angry.

"No I didn't. He was too young for you. Plus, he looks like a kid with the way he acts." Mom said.

"Mom, Rena. Stop arguing already." Joseph said while sighing.

"No, not until Mom learns to let me hang out and date whoever I want. Besides, me and Matt were only 3 years apart." I said angrily.

"I will not allow you to hang out with people like them. You should be with someone like that Antonio Cesaro guy." Mom said.

"Are you freakin' kidding with me?! We don't even know each other. Besides, he's nothing but a stuck-up bastard who thinks he's the best guy in the world when he clearly isn't." I said glaring back at her.

"At least he's not like those other good-for-nothing men that you associate yourself with." Mom said back. I froze. How could she say that about my friends and exes? I fought with myself hoping I wouldn't deck my mom in the face. I just glared and left the living room and headed to my old bedroom.

As soon as I arrived in my room, I slammed the door shut and locked it. That's when I let the tears fall. Sometimes I hated being here. That's why I moved to the US to get away from here. I walked over to my bed and sat down, trying to calm myself down. As if on cue, my cell phone starting going off, playing "Break the Walls Down". There's only one person I know who has that ring tone. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hey Chris. I wasn't expecting a call from you." I said while smiling a little but trying to hide the fact I was crying.

"Yeah, I had a weird feeling that you weren't happy. And plus, I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you got there safely." Chris explained. I couldn't help but smile. Chris was so caring.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I made it here safely." I said. I really didn't want to tell Chris about what happened but knowing Chris, he wouldn't let me go until I told him.

"Are you sure? You sound like you've been crying." Chris said a little worried. "Did something happen?"

"No, just my mother, that's all. I told my family about me and you becoming friends and my mother didn't like that idea. Then she went on about why she didn't like Phil or Matt. I got mad and went to my old room." I explained while sighing.

"Wow, I'm sorry. Maybe you should just ignore me if it's causing you to lose everyone." Chris said.

"No, you're my friend now and everyone is just going to have to get used to it. Besides, my younger brother loves it. He thought it was awesome. I'm not going to let my mother get to me. She's never liked my friends anyways." I explained.

"All right. Thanks a lot Rena." Chris said. I could tell he was smiling.

"No prob. Oh, and you know who my mom thought was good for me?" I asked.

"Who?" Chris asked amused.

"Antonio Cesaro." I simply said.

"Are you kidding me? That guys nothing but a bastard." Chris said surprised.

"I know. I told her the same thing." I said while shaking my head. I then heard a knock on the door. "Well, I better go. Someone's at my door."

"All right. I'll talk to ya later." Chris said.

"Yeah. And thanks." I said while smiling.

"No problem. Bye!" Chris said.

"Bye." I said back. We then hung up and I walked over to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me." I heard Joseph say. I sighed as I unlocked the door. I saw Joseph standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." I said as I opened the door wider and let him in. After that, I closed the door behind and sat next to him on the bed.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now. I just got off the phone with Chris and he helped me calm down a little." I explained.

"That's good. You know, I don't resent you being friends with Chris and neither does David, Kim, or Caroline, or mom. She just doesn't want you to get hurt." Joseph explained.

"I know that but Chris is good. He's a changed man." I explained right back desperately. I don't want Chris to feel guilty about everything.

"I believe you but just let mother cool off about it. And just don't mention it to her anymore." Joseph explained and I sighed.

"Ok." I said reluctantly. We then headed downstairs and reluctantly apologized for my behavior even though it wasn't my fault. After that, we just decided to talk about the others and how they were doing.

xOx

Later that night, I was in my room on twitter. I tweeted:

_I'm having a good time in Canada. Great to see my family again. RIP Dad._

I soon decided to go to sleep cause I know tomorrow will be a sad day.

xOx

During the whole week, me and my mother have barely spoken to each other because of our fight but we still honored my dad. It was the day I returned to work and so did Kim. She had to go back to Orlando while I went another way.

"All right, you two have a good and safe trip." Joseph said while smiling.

"Don't worry, Dad. We will." Kim said smiling back.

"It was great seeing you all again." I said while hugging everyone including my mother.

"Same here Aunt Rena." Kim said while hugging me. I nodded.

"Tell Austin hi for me." I said while smiling. She nodded and said bye to all of us and headed off to her plane. I said goodbye to everyone to and was about to board my plane when I heard David say, "Rena, wait." I turned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I wanted to ask you something." David said.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, whenever you're here. Can you please introduce me to Chris Jericho? I would be so happy." David asked. I smiled.

"Sure. I'd be happy too. He knows you're a fan of his." I said while smirking.

"Why did you tell him that?! Now I sound like a boy fan." David while glaring at me. I laughed. "Don't feel bad. Chris' kids love me." I explained.

"Nice." He said. We then said goodbye to each other and I got on the plane to head back to the states. I was actually happy to be able to see Chris again. I've been having these weird feelings for Chris lately. Any other situation I'd be happy but I'm just getting over Phil, I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet. I just hoped things would be okay.

**xOx**

**All right that's it. Sorry, it was so short but it was mostly just a filler.**

**I watched Raw tonight and it was epic. I'm happy Punk won the title so hopefully he'll keep it at the Royal Rumble. Plus, i really like The Shield, they are so badass. Sorry bout that, my heel side is coming out. Also, Edge actually answered one of my tweets! That totally made my day better a little bit! Thank you, Edge!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. :D R and R**


	13. Hell In A Cell and Screwjobs

**All right, here's the next chapter of my story. Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed and alerted.**

**ilynany: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like. Yes, it will be a surprise pairing for Terra. For some reason I loved writing her mom's rant. LOL. It felt sad afterward for being so mean to Chris, Punk, and Zack. But here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling. I only own my OC's.**

**xOx**

During the next couple of weeks, a lot of things happened. I found out that Kelly Kelly was leaving the WWE. So that was pretty sad especially since we got so close to each other over the past two years now. It also felt a little lonely since Jason was out on injury again. I've also been staying close to Chris as well and he's been a manager in my matches in case AJ decided to do something sneaky.

I've also had gotten a new outfit for breast cancer month. This was one of the things me and Layla felt close to each other on. She lost her mother due to cancer and I lost my father to cancer. So, we could definitely relate to that.

It was now the Hell In A Cell PPV, and I was pumped up. I was so ready to take AJ down. I found out last minute that my match was changed to a Triple Threat Match as a Hell In A Cell match which I requested on my behalf since I was the champion.

I arrived at the arena wearing my new ring gear under my clothes. I was wearing a John Cena 'Rise Above Cancer' shirt and jeans. I was walking down the hall when I heard someone say behind me, "Oh my gosh, you're Terra!"

I turned surprised to see a girl with dark blonde long hair and had brown eyes. She had a very innocent face.

"Um, yeah I am. Who might you be?" I asked curious about her.

"Oh, I'm the new referee for the WWE. I'm gonna be refereeing your match tonight. It's such an honor to do this during your match. I'm such a huge fan." She explained very excited.

"Um, thanks. But can I get your name?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry for my rambling. My name is Chasity. It's an honor to meet you." Chasity said while holding her hand out. Out of respect, I shook her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. If you'll excuse me, I have to leave and get ready." I said politely.

"Oh sure. I'm sorry to take up your time." She said with a smile on her face. She creepily reminds me of AJ. I hope those two aren't related.

I soon arrived at my locker and took off my shirt and jeans to reveal my new ring gear. It was a pink midriff sleeveless shirt with the Canadian flag on the back of it. I also had pink shorts and boots with the Canadian flag on the sides of my boots and wearing pink gloves. My jacket was also pink with the Canadian flag on the back of it. I simply loved this outfit. I don't usually wear pink but this was definitely an exception.

Soon the hell in the cell officially started. The first match was Randy Orton versus Alberto Del Rio. Thankfully, in the end, Randy got Alberto with a mid-air RKO. Serves Del Rio for being such an asshole.

The next match was for the WWE Tag Team Championship belts. It was Team Hell No vs. Team Rhodes Scholars. Damien has definitely been getting on my nerves lately for no apparent reason. Cody was an asshole anyway now even though we used to be friends but that ended badly. The match was pretty good until Kane got them disqualified because he didn't stop beating down on Cody and Damien. This team was really something else.

The next match was Kofi Kingston versus The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship. I was praying that Kofi would win this match. In the end, Kofi did win which I was happy for since Kofi is an awesome wrestler as well as Miz but I was best friend's with Kofi.

The next match was Antonio Cesaro versus Justin Gabriel. I was definitely rooting for JG to win this. JG was the nickname I gave Justin since him and I were pretty good friends when he was still on Raw before getting drafted to Smackdown. Antonio is very annoying in my book. I can't believe Mom thought he was good for me. The match was pretty interesting until JG got hit with Antonio's finisher and lost.

The next match was The Prime Time Players versus Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara. I was definitely hoping for Sin Cara and Rey to win. Those two are amazing as a team. This match was definitely back and forth and a couple of times I got scared but Rey and Cara won the match.

It was now time for Sheamus versus Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship. After this match was my match for the Diva's Championship. I decided to head to the guerilla and watch the match on the monitor. It was definitely an epic match and sadly Sheamus lost the title to Big Show which was a huge disappointment.

"Hey there Champ, you ready for the match?" Someone said behind me. I smiled while turning around.

"Hey Chris. Yeah, I'm totally ready. It's a shame that you're not in a match tonight." I said still smiling.

"Yeah but give me some time to cash in this baby." Chris said while smirking. I smirked as well.

"I agree but make sure to do it at the right time. I don't want you to miss it like Wade did." I said while sighing.

"Oh don't worry about that. I won't fail." Chris answered and I smiled. I then saw Melina and AJ showing up. I also saw that new ref going down to the ring. She worries me a little bit. "Wow, who's the new chick?" he asked.

"She's a new referee they hired but something is off about her. I better keep my eye on her as well as AJ. I know Melina won't do anything since we're best friends." I explained.

"That would be a good idea but don't get to distracted by them." Chris said and I nodded in agreement. Melina was the first on to go out to the ring and enter the cell. I'm surprised her and AJ agreed to the match. AJ was next to go out. It was now my turn to go out. "Make sure you win and by the way, you look hot in that outfit." Chris finished and smirked. I smirked back and walked out.

'Beat You Down' played as I walked down to the ring. I couldn't slide into the ring like normal so I just clapped hands with the fans and showed off my Diva's Championship by holding it up in the air and looking at Melina and AJ. I then walked inside the cell while the outside ref locked the cell. I admit that was a little nervous since this was my official match in a cell but I've been in one before.

Chasity then took the belt and raising it in the air while putting it in a safe place. She then signaled for the match to start and we took action.

I quickly ran at AJ and clotheslined her to the mat. Melina soon came up from behind me and threw me into the turnbuckle and clotheslined me. I slouched against the turnbuckle while Melina went to work on AJ by Irish Whipping her into the ropes and used the Facebuster on her. I soon stood up and used a bulldog on Melina. I went for a quick pin but AJ was already up and pulled me off of Melina and started stomping on my stomach. She then picked me up and threw me out of the ring. I landed on my back and lost my breath for a minute or so. I heard the ref start counting but I guess Melina kicked out since I heard Chasity say two count. I then started crawling to the side of the ring and looked under the ring and found a chair. I picked it up and listened for the right time to get back in.

Eventually I saw AJ come flying out of the ring. I then saw Melina get out of the ring on the opposite side and knelt low and waited. As soon as Melina walked out, I swung the chair and hit Melina in the head with it. I then picked up AJ and threw her into cage wall. I then threw her into the ring post which caused her to lose her balance and kneel on one foot. I then went back and looked under the ring and pulled out a table and pushed it into the ring. I then grabbed Melina and threw her into the ring. While Melina was on the floor. I set up the table and set Melina up on it. I then climbed the turnbuckle and jumped off hoping to hit Melina with an Elbow Drop and then pin her but sadly that didn't work to well. She moved out of the way and I landed on the table breaking it in half. I laid there while cursing and writhing in pain. Dammit, I think I broke a rib.

I was dazed for a moment as Melina went to go for the cover up. But when Chasity almost got to 3 I kicked out out of instinct. I laid there on the ring floor while holding my ribs. I saw the concerned look on Melina's face but I gave her a look to keep going. While Melina's back was turned, I saw AJ coming up behind AJ and hitting Melina with the chair. Melina fell to the ground and she went after me, hitting me with the chair repeatedly. She then threw the chair and went to pin me but I still kicked out. I could hear her screaming and telling me to stay down. I wasn't going to listen to her though. She went to pick me up but I quickly kicked her to push her away. I then slowly started to stand using the ropes as support. God, my ribs hurt so bad. I coughed a little bit as I stood up.

_"It seems like Terra may have some broken ribs." _Michael Cole said over the commentary.

_"It would seem so but it's not keeping her down. That's what I like about his girl. She is resilient and won't let broken ribs keep her down." _JBL said, very much into the match.

I was soon on my feet but AJ clotheslined me out of the ring. I then heard fighting in the ring and I guess Melina got back up and started fighting with AJ again. I tried to stand up and looked in the ring and saw that Melina had a submission hold on AJ and it looked like AJ was about to tap out. I slid into the ring despite my injury and knocked Melina off of AJ. Melina and I soon started going at it again by punching each other. I soon took control and decided to use one move that my dear friend Chris taught me. I grabbed Melina by the back of her neck and jumped up to land on my back and her head hit my knees. The Codebreaker was a success. Sadly, that hurt my ribs even more. Dammit, I hate this. I then started to get up so I could climb the turnbuckle to use a Swanton Bomb that Jeff taught me years ago. Sadly, I never got to use it because I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I fell to the mat, in pain and out. I felt someone pin me and Chasity counted to 3 very fast. I could hear the crowd booing and then I passed out.

3rd Person POV

AJ celebrated her win by jumping up and holding the title in her hands. Chasity held up her hand in victory and smiled as well. Melina had stood up and walked up to Chasity and started yelling.

"What the hell are you doing?! Why did you interfere in the match?!" Melina yelled out in anger and concern for her best friend.

"That is none of your business." Chasity said right back while smirking and getting out of the ring. AJ then left the ring while doing her famous skipping up the ramp with her title. Melina quickly went to Terra's side and tried to wake her up. She then yelled for help and paramedics came and checked her out. Along with the paramedics, Chris, Zack and Cena also came down worried about Terra. The medics put bandage around her ribs and carefully loaded her onto a stretcher and took her backstage.

_"This is very bad for Terra. I hope that she'll be okay." _Michael Cole said. _"We will bring you an update on her condition during the match."_

_"Anyways, the show must go on. Next up is the WWE Championship match with CM Punk versus Ryback." _JBL continued.

Terra's POV

I woke to sound of people talking and I had a huge headache in the process. I opened my eyes and Chris, John, Matt (Zack), and Melina standing there worried. I looked around the room and it was all white.

"What the hell happened?" I asked groggily.

"Rena, thank god you're okay." Chris said relieved. I couldn't help but smile.

"Anyways, as to your question. The ref girl hit you in the back of the head with a chair and cost you your title." Cena explained. Dammit, I knew I couldn't trust her. Sadly, I didn't keep an eye on her like I wanted to.

"Damn, I had a feeling she was behind it." I said while sighing and closing my eyes. Soon the doctor came in with a relieved look on his face.

"Ah, Miss Resanna, I'm glad to see you awake." The doctor said. I nodded. "Sadly, I have some bad news for you." Oh great.

"Okay, just go ahead and tell me." I said while sighing.

"Well, we saw that you have four broken ribs on the left side of your body, so I have to say that you won't be able to wrestle for a couple of weeks. You can still perform but you can't wrestle but you may do your promos." The doctor said and I nodded. "The good news is you don't have a concussion so you don't have to stay awake tonight."

"All right. Thanks doc." I said while smiling.

"Of course." The doctor said. "Now I'm going to give you some pain medica-,"

"No, no medication please." I said quickly but realized it was a bad idea. It definitely aggravated my ribs.

"Miss Resanna, this is very important." The doctor said. I shook my head.

"Please, don't make me take medication. I can't take it and I won't take it." I said trying to avoid it.

"But-," The doctor started to say.

"Doc, just listen to her. She won't take them even if still give them to her so it would be a waste." Chris explained. "Terra has had…problems in the past."

"All right. But make sure to keep it iced and don't strain yourself." The doctor said while turning away and walking out the room. I sighed and looked at Chris while smiling.

"Thanks Chris." I said.

"Sure. No problem." Chris said back.

"Rena, are you sure you don't want medication. It'll help you heal faster." Melina said and I shook my head.

"I said no. I'm never going near pills again. The last time I did, it cost me a baby! I won't go down that path again!" I said while tears started streaming down. I hate it when I break down.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know." Melina said. I saw John put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she knows that. Why don't you head back to the hotel and get some rest. Let's leave Rena alone for a while." John said calmly. Melina nodded and headed to the door.

"Melina." I said quickly. Melina stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'll tell you the story tomorrow. I promise." I said while smiling at her. She smiled back at me and nodded and walked out the room.

"Well Rena. We're just glad that your okay. When I saw you knocked out, I got worried. Barb called me and kept asking me if you were okay." Matt said. I nodded.

"Well, you can tell her what happened. And tell her thanks for worrying about me." I said while smiling. Matt nodded.

"All right. I will. See you tomorrow ReRe." Matt said while gently hugging me and walking out. Wow, I'm surprised Matt used my nickname he gave me when we were dating. I guess that proves he really was worried about me if he called me ReRe.

"I gotta head out to. Talk to ya tomorrow Rena." Cena said while also hugging me.

"Yeah. See ya." I said. Cena then left and it just left Chris. "You leaving too?"

"Nope. I'm gonna be your chaperone for the night." Chris said and l laughed but quickly winced when my ribs started hurting. "Woah, be careful there. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine." I said once I calmed down a little. "So what about Punk and Ryback's match?" I asked.

"Punk won due to a low blow the ref made did on Ryback. Gave Punk the win. Also, that chick that screwed you ran out to the ring and hugged Punk once the cell lifted." Chris explained. I eyes widened up in realization. I didn't realize it at first but now that I think about it, she did look familiar. I then remembered at Night Of Champions when I saw Punk and that girl. That was the same girl.

"That's the girl I saw Punk with at Night of Champions. That's the girl I saw Punk kissing." I said as the tears started back up. Chris sat next to me and put his hand on my back. "Punk cost me my belt to get back at me. I just know it. I have to talk to him tomorrow."

"Rena, are you sure that's a good idea?" Chris asked worried. I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm sure."

**xOx**

**That's the end. I really had fun writing this chapter and the match. I felt that this match was way better than my last one. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and R and R to let me know what you think. :)**


	14. News and Butting Heads

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update. It's sucks when I don't have internet to update my stories but for now I'm back and ready to work.**

**Dixiewinxwrites12: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling or the amazing talent. I only own Terra and my other OC's.**

**xOx**

The next morning, I woke up and slowly and painfully got up. I was very tired considering that some of my ribs were broke. I swear I am never doing an elbow drop from the top rope onto a table ever again. I then got up and got dressed and headed to Melina and John's room.

I soon arrived and prepared to tell my story…

xOx

A couple hours later, Melina, John, and I arrived at the arena and I headed to my locker room. I just changed into my 'Terrorizer' mid-riff shirt and my black jeans. I had to head down to the medical room to get my bandages changed.

I walked into the room and the doc changed my bandages and I felt fresh and new. Soon, I was ready for the show tonight. I decided to hang out with Zack until the show started.

"So, how are you feeling tonight?" Zack asked.

"Pretty good, just sore as hell but I'll live." I said while smiling. Zack smiled a little. I can tell he's still worried. "Zack, I promise I'm okay."

"Yeah I know. I just worry about you, you know." Zack said.

"I know and thank you." I said while smiling at me. Zack smiled back and we hugged. I then heard my cell go off and I saw it was Adam. I opened the text and it said for me to go see him in his office. I wonder what's going on? "Well, I guess I'll go see what Adam needs."

"All right, see ya later." Zack said. I nodded and headed out. I walked down to the office and opened the door.

"Hey, Adam. Whatcha need?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I was worried about ya and so were Kay and Jay." Adam said.

"I'm okay. I just have a few broken ribs. The doctor said I could still do promos but I can't wrestle for about a month." I explained.

"All right. It's a shame you're gonna miss Survivor Series." Adam said.

"I know but it's not the first time I've missed a PPV." I said while shaking my head.

"That's true." Adam said. We talked for a little longer and I headed to the monitor bay since Raw was starting.

xOx

The show opened up with Punk and Heyman going to the ring and Punk talked about the situation from last night.

"Everyone thought Ryback was unbeatable. Everyone said it couldn't be done. Everyone thought I would be just another victim. Well, I proved everyone wrong. Jim Ross is a buckethead and he was wrong. Everyone in this crowd were wrong. I have proved everyone wrong for 344 days. I've defeated everyone of your heroes, I survived everything they had to offer. I've beaten up Rey Mysterio, I've beaten Randy Orton, and I've beaten John Cena. Ryback isn't even in the conversation." Punk started. I could tell this was going to take forever.

"My win at Hell in a Cell was monumental. Now Brad Maddox attacking Ryback? I had nothing to do with it, the only thing I'm guilty of is taking advantage of a situation brought on by the WWE referee, Brad Maddox. Maddox was hired by Edge and that's all you need to know. I'm the best in the world. I can proudly say I look at Ryback in a completely different way- behind me. There won't be a rematch, I'm moving on." Punk finishes and this is now my time to come out. I walked to the guerilla and had the techs cue up my music.

"Well, well, well…I can't help but sympathize with Ryback. I mean we both got screwed. I understand you said you had nothing to do with what Maddox did. But I want to know about your little girlfriend." I said as I walked down to the ring and climbed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Terra." Punk said.

"I'm sure. I'm talking about your little referee girlfriend who screwed me in my match. I heard about how she came out and hugged you after your match. And don't you dare try to lie to me." I said threateningly.

"Terra, I don't have a girlfriend." Punk says.

"You are such a liar. I saw you kissing her at Night of Champions while I was going to see one of my best friends." I said. I know I wasn't supposed to say anything but who cares. I want some damn answers. I then climbed into the ring.

"Wow, you must be desperate to get back with me. But there is no since in lying. Yeah I do have a girlfriend now and I bet you must be really jealous right now." Punk said while smirking. I just glared.

"As if. I bet you're just using her since you can't have me, right? I must have been an amazing trophy." I spat when I said trophy.

"I've never treated you like a trophy." Punk said angrily. "Maybe you should go back to the hospital and get some medication for your head-," Punk started but I quickly slapped him. How dare he? Especially when he knows I don't take medications. Punk quickly turned his head back to me and looked like he was going to attack but then we heard a familiar entrance play. We both looked and saw Mick Foley walking down to the ring.

Mick Foley got in the ring and we shook hands.

"Long time no see Mick." I said while smiling.

"It has been a while." Mick said back. Punk quickly ruined the good mood I had.

"You shouldn't be here Foley. You're nothing but a homeless man who has been displaced by the storm in the Northeast."

"Why don't you stay classy, Punk. Especially after that beating you took from Ryback on top of the cell last night." Foley said right back.

"Well, the last time I saw you, you were on the ground because I kicked your ass." Punk argued back. I think I'm gonna leave for this one. I get the feeling I'm not supposed to be here. I then climbed out of the ring and started to head back until I heard Heyman say, "Hey Terra. If you're desperate for a man, why not me?" I rolled my eyes.

"You can kiss my ass, you son of a bitch!" I yelled back into my mic and dropped it while heading backstage. I swear, one day I'm gonna ring his neck. I was walking down the hall when I got a text from Adam again. I wondered what he needs me for now. I walked to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Adam say. I walked in and sat in the chair in front of him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, I want to inform you to find a tag partner. You have a month." Adam said suddenly. My eyes widened.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked curious.

"Well, in about a month, we're gonna be debuting a new Championship belt for the Divas." Adam explained.

"Really? What kind?" I asked intrigued.

"It's gonna be called the Divas Tag Team Championship belts. We figured we'd try and create a tag team for the girls." Adam explained. I definitely didn't see this coming.

"Are you serious?! That's so cool." I said excited. I've always wanted the WWE to make a Divas Tag Team Belt. I had told Adam a few years ago and I'm surprised he was able to do it.

"I'm gonna be informing all the divas about it this week so they have a month to find themselves partners." Adam explained.

"Okay. I'll definitely be looking around. I have a few ideas." I said while smiling. Adam nodded.

"All right, that's all I wanted to tell you." Adam said. I nodded and left the office. Wow, a females tag team. That's so sweet. I definitely have to find a good partner. I'm thinking either Melina, Eve or Layla since I get along with them.

I soon learned about the Survivor Series teams. Team Foley versus Team Punk. Sounds pretty interesting. I can't wait to see how that goes.

The first match of the night was Ryback and JTG. I already knew Ryback would win since he always beats JTG. I then felt someone walking towards me. I looked and saw Chris and I smiled.

"Hey Chris. How are ya?" I asked.

"Pretty good just roaming around. How are you feeling?" Chris asked.

"I'm doing good just really sore. As long as I don't strain myself I'm fine." I explained.

"That's good. I noticed you look really happy." Chris said while grinning.

"I am actually. I found that they're going to be debuting a Divas Tag Team Championship." I answered.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Chris said.

"Yup. I have a month to pick my partner. I've already narrowed it down to Melina, Eve, and Layla. Maybe even Tamina." I explained.

"Well, it all depends on who you have good chemistry with. That always helps when you're in a tag team." Chris explained. I smiled. Chris would know since he's worked with a lot of Superstars during his career.

"Thanks all wise one." I said while winking. Chris laughed.

At the end of the match, Josh got in the ring and asked, "Ryback, do you have a appetite for revenge after what happened last night?"

"Revenge is an admission of pain and I'm not hurting, I'm hungry. When I feast again, it will be on Punk. FEED ME PUNK!" Ryback yells and soon the whole crowd is chanting along with him. Wow, he really knows how to pump up a crowd.

The next match is Randy versus Wade. This would definitely be hard to chose since they're both good friends of mine. I guess I'll have to root for them both. In the end, Randy won the match with his RKO. It sucks Wade didn't win but I'm happy Randy won as well.

The next match is Team Hell No versus the Prime Time Players. I'm definitely rooting for Kane and Bryan because Titus and Darren really get on my nerves and I just wanna shut them up so they can't talk anymore. The result was Daniel putting the No Lock on Darren and Darren tapped out for Daniel and Kane to win. Sadly, after the match, they got into a huge argument in the ring. How can they have such good chemistry when they hate each other so much. It almost as worse Punk and Cena. They have good chemistry but they don't like each other right now.

The next match is Kofi versus Antonio Cesaro. Yuck, I hope Kofi wins this one. In the end, Kofi won on disqualification because of Miz interfering and attacking Kofi. Damn him, I respect him as a wrestler but Kofi is my best friend so it really piss' me off right now. Miz and Cesaro then start double teaming Kofi and luckily R-Truth comes down to save Kofi. Cesaro and Miz then left the ring while Truth and Kofi stayed in. That's a relief.

The next match is Zack and Santino versus Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater. I'm so hoping for Zack and Santino to win this match. Sadly, Jinder and Heath won the match which sucks. But I have to admit they are pretty good but that's all I'm saying.

They then showed an announcement about Jerry Lawler coming back in two weeks. This I was really happy about. Raw hasn't been the same since Jerry was out.

Chris soon left cause he had to check on something. I decided to go to catering since we were on break. I then saw Beth and decided to head over to her.

"Hey Beth." I said while smiling.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Beth said back.

"Pretty good, I'm just sore since I have a few broken ribs. I can't wrestle for about a month." I explained.

"Yeah, I saw it on TV. I can't believe that happened to you." Beth agreed. She seemed kind of down.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of down." I asked.

"Yeah. It's just…tonight's my last night on Raw." Beth answered and my eyes widened.

"Seriously?! Did something happen?" I asked shocked and concerned. Sure Beth and I were never close but we were still pretty good friends and very good rivals.

"No, nothing happened. I just decided to leave. I mean, my family has been supporting me so I could follow my dreams. I just think it's time for me to take care of them." Beth explained.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I'm gonna miss you though. After all, you are my best rival." I said while smirking. She smirked back.

"Same here. You better make sure to get that Divas Championship back when you're healed and get those Tag Team belts." Beth said.

"You know I will." I said while winking. It was soon time for Beth's finally match here in the WWE. She was going against Kaitlyn so they could start pushing her more. Kaitlyn had won it the first time but Vickie came out and restarted the match. Evidently, she became the leader of the Divas Division because of the Board of Directors. Beth soon won the rematch.

Next, it was Sheamus' turn to come out and talk about the match he had last night with Big Show. I had to admit that Sheamus was taking it pretty well. Soon Big Show came out and they had some words to each other. It soon ended with a stare down between the two. This was definitely going to be epic.

It then showed Beth backstage walking up to Vickie and thanking her for restarting the match. Vickie said that she shouldn't have had to start the match over and then fired Beth. Wow, that's a crummy way to get written off.

The next match was Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara versus Cody and Damien. This match definitely went back and forth but in the end, Cody and Damien won the match and I was mad. Those two really get on my nerves.

It then showed Kaitlyn and Mick trying out the new WWE 13 game which I would so totally get tomorrow. Soon, Heyman ruins the fun and they talked about their teams being made and that Punk has a target on him.

It then showed the partnership with Susan G. Komen:

_I soon had to go on due to the Susan G. Komen partnership which I was highly sponsoring with Cena. I then went out to the ring after Cena had went out. We walked to the middle of the ring where everything pink. The whole roster was also out in the ring but Cena and I were the main two. We then on to talk about the partnership and how it worked. We also presented a check for $1,000,000 from WWE. Dorothy Jones also talks about how the money will help fight breast cancer. She also thanks Cena, me, Vince and the WWE. Cena thanks the fans and gives a shout-out to breast cancer survivors in the crowd._

The next match was Alberto Del Rio versus Justin Gabriel. Even though I would be cheering for JG, I had a feeling Del Rio was going to win. In the end, I was right. Del Rio had won the match due to submission.

Next, they would reveal the team members of Team Punk and Team Foley. Heyman is out first to the ring and introduces Punk to the ring. Soon, the WWE 13 banner falls with Punk on the cover. And then he goes to on all this other stuff. He finally gets to the important part, he first introduced The Miz. Next is Cody and Damien and finally Alberto Del Rio. Wow, this is gonna suck… Soon, Punk starts talking about how he'll be WWE champion for a year at Survivor Series which is actually true. if I was still with him, I would be happy for him and probably kiss the shit out of him but now, that won't happen.

Foley then comes out to introduce his team members. First it's Kofi Kingston. That's an awesome pick. Next is Kane and Daniel. The next person is Randy.

"Now, I would like this person to be at ringside with us and I know that _she _would like to be apart of this. Terra, I want you to be a member of this team." Foley said and I was surprised by the request. I went to the guerilla and had them cue up my music. I then walked out and headed to the ring while smiling. I then grabbed a mic.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this. But you know what, I would love to be part of this team. I would love to watch Punk squirm." I said while smirking at Punk. Punk just glared at me which I didn't care about. I was still smirking. Punk then went on to say that his team will eliminate everyone one by one and leave Mick by himself to be taking out by him. Foley said that it was a good plan but that he wasn't going to be competing, which is understandable. He then brought out the final member of Team Foley which was Ryback himself. I know he would be a part of this since Punk is involved. Soon a brawl breaks out, and me, Punk and Heyman get out the ring. I had to since I was still injured. Punk and Heyman just left because they were scared.

The brawl ended with Ryback saying Feed Me More. Everyone soon left the ring and headed backstage. I was walking to my locker room when I heard someone say, "You know Punk is over and done with you, right?"

I turned and glared at the girl that screwed me. "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Punk and I alone. He doesn't want you anymore. He has me now so butt out." Chasity said as she walked towards me.

"One, I haven't done nothing to you but you screw me out of my match. And second, I'm over Punk now so you don't have to worry your pretty little head." I said and then walked away. I packed my stuff up once I got to the locker room and headed back to the hotel.

**xOx**

**And that's the end. I'm actually almost done with the rest of my chapters. I should probably finish it in April and so all I would have to do is type it on here. But the next chapter will be out soon, hopefully.**

**I watched Old School Raw and it was so awesome. CM Punk vs. Undertaker is gonna be so awesome. I'll be rooting for both sides. And I hope Cena beats Rock (Sorry Rock fans). But it was fun to see all the legends back Monday. I wish Edge would appear but sadly it didn't but I still loved it.**

**I can't believe that Paul Bearer has passed away. It was definitely a sad day. He will be missed greatly. :(**

**Anyway, R & R and let me know what you think. See ya next chapter. :D**


	15. Tag Team Champions & Feelings

**Heyo's I'm back and ready for the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me a while to update. A lot of crap has been going on. I'll try and update everyday except for Saturday since it's my 19th birthday. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Also, all my other stories will be on hold since I'm trying to focus on Terra since I'm almost done with it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE or any of the talent I mention. They all belong to Vince. Lucky... I only own my OC's I bring in.

xOx

It was Monday, and I was hanging out with Zack and Barb. Barb had a chance to spend time with us and I was really happy about it but I know Zack was even happier. We had went to an ice cream shop and were just hanging out and eating ice cream.

"So, I was thinking of moving back to Long Island shortly. Do you think you could help me find a place?" I asked curious.

"Wow, that's awesome. Yeah, I would love to help you out. What were you looking for in particular?" Zack asked.

"Well, do you know of any furnished apartments?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. They're some right down the street from my place." Zack answered.

"Awesome." I said while smiling.

"Hey, why don't we be roommates and get a two bedroom. I was thinking of moving to Long Island anyway." Barb proposed.

"Yeah, that would be sick." I said while winking.

"Hey, you have to draw the sick out longer." Zack said and we all laughed. These two are definitely the best.

"Oh Kelly. It sucks you had to leave because they're coming out with a Divas Tag Team Championship."

"Wow seriously? I wish I was with the company right now and then me and you could team up." Kelly said.

"I know right. I still haven't decided on who to partner with." I said while sighing.

"I'm sure you'll find the right partner." Zack said. I nodded.

"I think so too. Well, I have a month to decide." I said while starting to smile.

xOx

After the next couple weeks on RAW, things got hectic between Punk and Ryback. And now, there's new team called The Shield, which consisted of Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose.

Of course, I was having words with Chasity, majority of the time.

It was now Monday Night Raw and I was officially cleared to wrestle which I was happy about.

I arrived at the arena and I finally had my partner picked out and everyone would be a little shocked but not that much. Since, she just turned face due to a sneak attack by Tamina and then a match was made between them which caused Tamina to become the new Diva's Champion. I'm glad I didn't have to watch my back against her anymore.

The show started as a tag team match with Daniel Bryan and Kane coming out to the ring. It's amazing that those two get a long really good now. They were going against the Prime Time Players. Sadly Kane and Daniel had to watch their backs since The Shield were there in the crowd. Soon the match ended with Daniel pinning Darren Young. Sadly, The Shield then attacked Daniel and Kane. This was definitely getting out of hand.

The next thing that happened was that Punk and Heyman came out to the ring. Punk going on as usual about being disrespected and that he had nothing to do with The Shield, Chasity, or Brad Maddox. Soon, Miz came out and offered him a chance to be proven right by taking a lie detector test. At first, Punk didn't agree to it but then Miz coaxed him to it by saying he could show the crowd and everyone that he was right and Punk agreed to it. This was definitely going to be interesting.

It was soon time for the next match which was Santino versus Damien Sandow and Santino ended up losing, sadly. It then showed a promo with Brad Maddox and Edge. Brad asked Edge for a WWE contract and Edge said that if Brad won his match tonight, then he would get a WWE contract. Brad then left and it was soon my partner's and I's turn.

I was the first to walk out to the ring, and I had new ring gear. It was now a dark blue color but I still had the same design's on it. I got into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"All right, you guys. Tonight, will be the debut of a new Championship Belt for the Diva's!" I yelled to the crowd. Everyone was in complete shock but cheering at the same time. I could also hear Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole talking.

_"I didn't know they were bringing out a new Diva's Championship!" Jerry said shocked about the news._

_"Neither did I King. I'm excited to see this." Cole said as well._

"The new Championship will be known as the Diva's Tag Team Championship's, which the Diva's definitely needed." I explained and the crowd started cheering again. "Also, I want to introduce my partner, who like me got screwed at Survivor Series. Please welcome, A! J! Lee!"

AJ's entrance then came on and she smiled while skipping to the ring. She then got in the ring and asked me for my mic. I gave it to her and she said, "I'm really sorry for what I've been doing to you in the past. And I'm glad that you're giving me a second chance even though I don't deserve it. I'm also really glad that you were my mentor when Primo gave up on me."

"Thanks. Your apology is accepted. So how about we get these tag team titles?" I asked while smirking.

"I say, let's win them." AJ said and we high fived each other. We were then interrupted by Tamina Snuka's entrance theme and she was being followed by Chasity. I should have known Chasity would be in this.

"Wow, you two think you're going to be Diva's Tag Team Champs? I don't think so sweetie." Chasity said while smirking. Tamina didn't say anything but just glared at AJ. We would definitely be showed no mercy tonight.

Soon, the bell rung and we began our match…

In the end, AJ ended up getting a roll up pin on Tamina while I attacked Chasity and gave us the win.

_"Your winners and new Diva's Tag Team Champions, AJ Lee and Terra!" _Justin Roberts announced as we were both given our titles. AJ and I raised our titles high up in the air and we were so happy. We then hugged each other but our celebration was short lived. We saw as The Shield surrounded the ring. They weren't really going to attack us, were they?

We then heard a familiar entrance song and watched as Chris Jericho and Julio Sazaro came running to the ring and attacking The Shield. I motioned for AJ to get out of the ring and I went into action. I quickly ran and hit Seth Rollins in the head with my belt while Chris and Julio threw Ambrose and Reigns out of the ring. Julio got out of the ring while Chris stayed with me. I saw as Julio went to AJ's side.

"You okay, Terra?" Chris asked worried. I shook my head yes and all four of us went backstage.

"Thanks you guys. For saving us." I said.

"No prob. We just couldn't let our favorite girls get surrounded by idiots like them." Chris said while smirking. I smiled at this.

"He's right though. I mean, it wouldn't be right, gaining up on two women." Julio said this time. I saw the loving look on AJ's face.

"Thank you, Julio." AJ said while kissing Julio on the cheek and motioned for me to follow her. I nodded and quickly kissed Chris on the cheek as a thank you and followed AJ to the locker room.

We soon reached the locker room and I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I did that." I said while sitting on the bench.

"Did what?" AJ asked.

"Kiss Jericho." I simply said.

"Oh that. Why not? I can totally tell he's into you." AJ said while sitting next to me.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way Chris could be in love with me…" I said not wanting to believe it but why is my heart pounding at the idea?

"I can tell he is. He just can't tell you because he's nervous." AJ explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah well. I don't have those feelings for him." I denied. Or do I? It's really confusing me right now but I can't afford to be distracted right now.

"Now you're just in denial. Terra, I've known you for two years now so I know when you're in denial." AJ said. "Just give him a chance, at least."

"No way. Not when I'm still trying to get over Phil." I said while shaking my head.

"Terra, I think you've been over Phil for a month. You just don't want to admit your feelings for Chris." AJ explained while shaking her head.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" I asked pleadingly.

"All right, but I'll make you realize your feelings for him." AJ answered while winking. I just rolled my eyes.

During the rest of the show, it showed Vince McMahon asking Edge about the title matches at TLC and Edge had made the match between Chris Jericho and John Cena. It was for the Money in the Bank briefcase again in a ladder match. Man, I hope Chris wins this thing. As much as I love Cena, but I really want Chris to win this match. I couldn't stand it if Chris lost the Money in the Bank briefcase to Cena. He also made a match, saying that if CM Punk is found guilty at the Lie Detector test, then Heyman would have to face Ryback in a match next week. Man, now I hope Punk lies because I would love to see Heyman get his ass kicked.

After a couple of more matches, including Maddox losing to Randy Orton and having The Shield attack him. Also when Antonio Cesaro had to put up his US Championship against Kofi, Truth, and Wade and ended up retaining it. Dang, I was hoping for one of the others to win it. And a couple more promos with Chris talking to Edge, then showing up and all that other bull crap because of something Vince said.

It was soon time for the Lie Detector test. I admit that it was interesting considering Punk must not have confidence in himself to win it since it showed he was lying even though it was an opinion. Miz then asked the three most important questions:

-Did you have anything to do with Chasity attacking Terra during her match?

-Did you have anything to do with Brad Maddox attacking Ryback? And

-Did you have anything to do with The Shield interfering in your match between Cena and Ryback?

That was when Punk was hesitating on his answer. I think he did have something to do with everything since he was hesitating. Before Punk had a chance to answer, The Shield came out and attacked the Miz, knocking him out. Kane and Daniel then came out to attack The Shield and actually gained the upper hand this time.

Punk then started messing with Miz and then Ryback came out and attacked Punk with a Ladder, Chair, and put Punk through a table. Ryback giving a taste of TLC early.

I soon packed everything up and headed to the hotel and I had received a notice that Punk had to go in for an emergency surgery on his left knee. I instantly grew worried. I don't know why but it may be because I still had feelings for him. Sadly, I couldn't call because Chasity would answer and probably cuss me out or just hang up in my face. I would just have to call him sometime this week while he was resting. I just hope things were okay with him…

xOx

**That's it for now. So even though I didn't get to watch WM29 this year, I was still happy about some of the matches. I was happy when Miz got the IC belt, he totally deserved it even though I love Wade also. I was happy when The Shield won. They are awesome. I was iffy on the Tag Team Championship match since i love Hell No but i also love Dolph. I was so mad when Chris lost to Fandango. I was sad Punk lost to Taker since I was rooting for him to win. I was super happy when HHH beat Lesnar. I was sad when Ryback lost to Henry. I was also glad to Cena win. I'd rather have Cena a champion over Rock anyday. I was also happy when Alberto kept his title. Although I was confused when I didn't see Tons of Funk versus Team Rhode Scholars and the Bella Twins so I guess they canceled it.**

**Well, please R & R and tell me what you think. See ya next chapter.**


	16. Secrets Revealed Part 1

**All right, here is the next chapter.**

**MiniAntiDiva - Thanks for the amazing review! I'm glad that you are enjoying this and I'm definitely gonna update this ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of its talent. I only own my OC's and my Diva's Tag Team Championship. :)**

**xOx**

During the week, I tried to get in contact with Phil to see how he was doing but I would either pick up his voice mail or his bitch of a girlfriend would cuss me out and hang up in my face. God, I could not stand her. What does Phil see in her?

It was now Monday night and time for Raw. In a week, AJ and I were to defend our titles against our number one contender. I didn't have a match tonight but I don't know about AJ though.

We met up and decided to watch the show until it was our turn to perform. The show started out with Chris Jericho standing on a ladder and talking about his match with Cena this Sunday and talked about John Cena. He also said that he would cash in his Money in the Bank and beat Big Show and become the new World Heavyweight Championship. Then Dolph showed up and said that he should have been the new World Heavyweight Championship and blah, blah, blah. Sheamus soon came out to talk to Chris and Dolph. He wished Jericho the best of luck against Cena and that when he would become World Heavyweight Championship, he would look forward to their match. Finally, Big Show came out and started talking crap about Sheamus and Chris Jericho. Sheamus soon said that he wished he could go up to the ramp and beat Big Show up but because of the "No Contact" contract, he would instead attack someone else and attacked Dolph, throwing him out of the ring. Chris just watching from the ladder. I couldn't help but blush.

"Rena, you seriously need to realize that you like Chris. I mean, he's been your supporter throughout this whole "Respect" thing that Punk has." AJ explained while looking at me.

"AJ, I don't have those types of feelings for Chris, okay?" I said while pleading with her to stop talking about it.

"All right, but don't come crying to me when you realize that I was right." AJ said while smirking. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said. We then watched the monitor and saw that Vince McMahon was here. Oh man, what did the boss man want now?

It then went to Wade's entrance to the ring. But before Wade's opponent came out, Vince had come out first and asked for Edge and Vickie to come out. He then said that Edge had did good deciding the main event tonight and thought that it would be good to have two main event's. Edge had then suggested a match between Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler after what had happened and that they should have a guest referee. Vince of course thought it was a good idea. I thought it was too. Vince soon asked him who the guest referee was and Edge had said Chris Jericho. Now it was definitely a good idea. He then asked Vickie about a main event for the Diva's. She suggested that AJ be put in a handicap match and I saw instant worry on AJ's face.

Vince then said the third main event should be spectacular and then said that it should be AJ versus Vickie Guerrero. The shocked look on Vickie's face was to die for. I saw the most amazing smile on AJ's face after that was announced.

"Oh my god, AJ, you are so lucky!" I said while whining.

"I know but I can finally get revenge on her." AJ said while smiling happily. I couldn't agree more.

"Well, how about I come to ringside with you? Be your cheerleader." I suggested.

"That would be great. It'll be like back in NXT." AJ said while hugging me. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. It then went to the match between Wade and R-Truth with Kofi and Antonio at ringside doing commentary.

I then heard that Punk was here at the arena from a stage tech. I needed to talk to him badly.

"Uh, AJ, I'll catch up with you later. There's something I need to do." I explained.

"It's about Punk, isn't it?" AJ asked already knowing. I nodded. "All right, talk to ya later. I'm gonna go walk around since I'm very excited for tonight." She then grabbed her tag team belt and left. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I then grabbed my belt and went to go look for Punk.

I soon found him and I saw that he was using crutches and I couldn't help but feel bad. I saw what some of the people said on twitter and saying that he was faking his injury. I couldn't believe that some people thought that. It was ridiculous. Sure, some of our injuries were staged but this was real. I know from experience.

My mind was reeling with decisions. My brain was telling me not too because of Heyman and Chasity but I felt I had too. I soon took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey Punk." I called out while walking towards them. I could feel the glare that Chasity was giving me.

"What do you want, Terra? I got things to do." Punk said coldly. I sighed.

"I know but I just need to talk to you." I explained. And to say that Punk was surprised was an understatement.

"All right, what?" Punk asked.

"Is it okay if we talk in private? It's _personal._" I said putting emphasis on personal, directing towards Heyman and Chasity.

"Oh please. I'm sure whatever you have to say to Punk can be heard by us." Chasity said still glaring at me.

"Chasity. Paul. Give us a minute." Punk ordered. Chasity and Heyman looked at Punk for a minute and then left. "All right. What is it?"

"Look, I wanna know how you're feeling." I explained.

"Oh wow, so now the great Terra wants to know how I'm feeling when she didn't call me all week." Punk said sarcastically.

"I did try to call you. Either you didn't answer or your little girlfriend would cuss me out and hang up. And just because we're not on talking terms, doesn't mean that I don't give a shit about you. When I found out you had to have surgery, I felt terrible. Just ask AJ." I said but then I calmed down.

"I'm sure you were. Now if you don't mind. I have actual friends to get to." Punk said while starting to walk away. Well, hop away but same difference.

"Fine. Last time I'll ever ask how you're doing!" I yelled. I can't believe this. What is his problem? I could feel the tears coming down my face as I tried to not cry. How could I still have feelings for this guy when he treats me like shit and thinks I'm lying.

"Terra? You okay?" I heard a familiar voice say. Oh great…I turned and saw Chris walking up to me worried.

"It's nothing." I said while trying to wipe my face.

"Terra, there's something wrong. Now tell me." Chris demanded. I couldn't help but break down. "Hey, shh! It's okay."

"No it's not. I just wanted to ask Punk how he was doing and he thought I was lying when I told him I tried to call and see how he was. Also, he didn't believe me when I said that I still cared for him." I explained with tears really coming down.

"It's okay. That jerk just doesn't understand. It'll be fine." Chris said soothingly.

"I know but it just really hurts." I said while clinging to his jacket.

"Shh. I know. Trust me, I know the feeling." Chris said sounding sad himself. I wonder why? I soon stopped crying and Chris said, "All right. How about we go to catering and have a big bowl of ice cream?" I couldn't help but laugh a little. "There's the Terra I know. Come on." I nodded as I left with him to go to catering.

It soon showed a promo with Punk, Heyman and Chasity talking about how people thought that he faked the injury because he wanted to back out of the match with Ryback, and saying that they thought that he didn't have surgery. He then said that all of this was 100% real and I believed him. I would never think Punk would fake an injury. He's too noble for that. It would also hurt his pride. He would go out and wrestle with a broken arm if he could since he loves doing this.

A couple of matches later, it was AJ's turn. I said goodbye to Chris and made my way to the guerilla.

"Terra, are you okay? You look like you just got done crying!" AJ said shocked.

"It's fine. I'll tell you later." I explained. AJ nodded. It was soon our time to go out. AJ's theme soon started and she came out skipping while I walked behind her and clapping hands with the fans.

_"From Union City, New Jersey. Accompanied by The Terror, Terra! A! J! Lee!" _Justin Roberts announced. We soon made it to the ring, talking and smirking as Vickie came out. Vickie got in the ring and started asking for the referee. Now that I think about it, there's was no ref in the ring like there usually was supposed to be. After a couple of minutes, Brad Maddox appeared wearing a referee shirt. Oh no, this is not going to be good. He soon got in the ring and started the match.

During the match, Vickie was overpowering AJ until AJ got in her attacking state she usually goes into. Man, Vickie is in trouble…

_Chris' POV_

While Terra went out with AJ, I decided to get some answers. I walked around until I found Punk and walked and grabbed his shirt.

"You are so lucky that I can't hurt you right now!" I yelled at him.

"What do you want, Chris?" Punk asked glaring right back at me.

"Why did you hurt, Terra?" I asked threateningly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Punk said before I tightened my grip.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw Terra standing alone and crying! She told me what you said to her. Why the hell would you think she was lying to you, huh?" I said almost yelling.

"It's a shame that you're falling for her sad act. She has a tendency to cry so she can get what she wants. She's done it so many times in the past. Especially, when she was with Zack and when she was with Kane." Punk said suddenly. Wait, she was with Kane?

"What? Kane?" I asked confused. He smirked.

"Yup. She dated the big red monster and The Deadman. She's nothing but a slut in the making." Punk said while still smirking.

"She is not a slut!" I yelled.

"I'm sure she isn't. I just dated her out of pity." Punk said suddenly once again.

"You wouldn't." I said surprised.

"I did. She just looked so vulnerable." Punk said.

"What the hell happened to you, Punk? What happened to that guy who would stick up for his girlfriend in a heartbeat. The guy who kicked someone's ass because they talked bullshit about her. The guy who always said that he loved her more than anything." I asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not that guy anymore. Heyman opened my eyes to the truth." Punk said as he left. I just stood there and watched him leave. What the hell? I needed to talk to Terra about this later.

_Terra's POV_

Near the end of the match, AJ pinned Vickie but Brad didn't count the pin. AJ got up and started asking him why he wasn't doing his job. Vickie then pulled her into a roll up and won. This was total bullshit. AJ was the one who won, not her. I glared as Brad got out the ring and declared Vickie the winner. I was about to get in the ring when I saw the state she was in. Oh no, this was not good. She started throwing a tantrum while screaming. She then went and threw chairs, a ladder and slapped Justin Roberts in the face. Ooh, that was not going to be pretty.

I walked over to Justin to make sure that he was okay before I followed AJ up the ramp. I walked backstage when I heard Chris call my name.

"Terra, I need to talk to you." Chris said when he reached me.

"Not now. AJ's having one of her moments. I'll talk to ya later, okay?" I said as I started running down the hall.

"Terra!" Someone yelled. I looked and saw John run up to me. "AJ, is down that hall. You're about the only one who can get her out of this state she's in."

"Yeah I know. Thanks John." I said as I ran down the hall that AJ was in. I soon found AJ throwing stuff. "AJ!"

"Leave me alone!" AJ yelled at me but I didn't back down. I then pulled her into a hug and said, "AJ! I need you to calm down! You don't need to be doing this. You'll have other chances to get back at Vickie okay?"

"No! I wanted her now. I wanted to beat her for what she did to me!" AJ yelled while starting to cling to my hoodie.

"I know! I know! But think on the bright side. You still have your title with me. There's no reason for you to be upset." I soothed as she just cried.

After a while, she finally stopped. "You okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks Terra." AJ said. I smiled.

"No problem." I said back. She smiled back at me. "Come on, let's get ready to head back to the hotel." AJ nodded as me and her headed to the Diva's locker room to pack our stuff. Near the end, of the show we started heading out when I heard Chris' voice.

"Terra!" Chris said when he caught up to us.

"Yeah, what did you need?" I asked curious.

"I need to talk to you privately." Chris said.

"Okay, AJ, I'll meet you at the car." I said and AJ nodded and left. "All right."

"Well, I went to have a talk with Punk and-," Chris started but I interrupted.

"Why did you do that?" I asked surprised but not mad.

"Because, I was mad at the fact that he hurt you. Anyway, he told me some things." Chris said slightly uncomfortable.

"About what?" I asked.

"About you dating Kane…and Undertaker." Chris admitted. Oh shit…

**xOx**

**That's it for now. Thanks to everyone who are still following this story.**

**I watched Raw and I loved it. I'm so happy that Dolph is the new WHC even though I love Alberto too. I'm sad and happy for Wade getting his title back even though I love Miz as well. Plus, I wonder if Ryback went heel which would be pretty interesting to see. And the Shield are just awesome. They had guts trying to attack the Undertaker.**

**Anyways, please R & R and let me know what you think. See ya chappie.**


	17. Secrets Revealed Part 2

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, here's an important notice. People who keep telling me to put Punk and Terra back together. Can you please stop? I have ideas for this story in my head and what pairing I'm doing. So please stop and just enjoy the story. In the end, if you don't like the pairing then you don't have to read this anymore.**

**To everyone who gives me good feedback. Thank you so much and I will continue doing my best for this story.**

**Thank you understanding and sorry for taking up your time but I felt I needed to get this off my chest. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or its Superstars. I only own my Oc's for this story.

xOx

I decided to let Chris come with us so I could tell him what happened. April was surprised about Chris coming along but she didn't mind. The ride back to the hotel was silent for me. Partially Chris to because he was making light talk with April but I could still see the worry in April's face.

We soon arrived at the hotel and I told April I would meet up with her later. She nodded and headed to our room. I followed Chris to his room since he had his own room. We walked in and he shut the door behind me.

"So was he telling the truth? About you and Kane…and Undertaker?" Chris asked. I couldn't do nothing but nod. "Wow, when did all this happen?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Well, Kane and I dated back in 2006 but it wasn't a long relationship. I mean, at first I was in love with him. Don't ask me how? But I found out he was nothing but a controlling, abusive, jerk so I broke things off with him. I also found out that at the same time, Taker had feelings for me and he protected me from Kane and I fell in love with him because he was protective of me. That relationship only lasted for a year because he evidently fell in love with someone else. And well, I started only loving him like an older brother figure and I still do. He'll talk to me once in a while to catch up. But back then, I was naïve. I thought that all the protectiveness and all that was what a relationship was." I explained.

"Wow, I had no idea. That must have been hard." Chris said while sitting next to me.

"Yeah but what else did Punk tell you?" I asked curious.

"Well…" Chris said hesitating. Now I really wanna know what he said.

"Tell me Chris. What did he say?" I demanded. Knowing Punk, he probably said something bad.

"He called you…a…slut in the making." Chris said lowly but I still heard him.

"WHAT? Phil would never say that." I said not wanting to believe Chris.

"He did…He said that you go crying to guys to get what you want…" Chris said not looking me in the eyes. I knew he was telling truth. But I still sensed something else.

"What else? There's something you're not telling me." I explained.

"I can't tell you. It would just break your heart." Chris said.

"Chris, my heart's already been ripped up enough. There's no point in keeping it from me." I said.

"Well…he said that he…only dated you out of pity." Chris finally said.

That did it. I started crying once again. I can't believe Phil would do that. After all those years together. I felt Chris pull me into a hug and held me as I cried. After a couple of minutes, I finally stopped.

"Chris, I'm going to make an announcement at TLC, since I know Punk and Heyman will be there." I explained.

"What are you going to announce? You're not quitting are you?" Chris asked starting to go into panic mode.

"No, no, no. It's not that. I'm just gonna reveal why I hate Paul Heyman so much. It's something Punk doesn't know." I said.

"What is it?" Chris asked curious.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." I said while winking. After a couple of minutes of talking, I headed back to April and I's room so I could rest.

I soon arrived at the room and walked in.

"Rena! What happened to you earlier! Why were you crying?" April asked as soon as I walked in and got bombarded by April.

"April, calm down. It's just that Phil didn't believe me when I told him that I was worried and that I've been trying to get a hold of him." I explained.

"What? How could Phil do that? Man, I can't believe that I was in love with him." April said shaking her head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you didn't end up with Kane. He would've made you unhappy." I said while smiling.

"Why?" AJ asked. I sighed. Well, might as well tell her.

"Because I used to date Kane years ago and he was nothing but a controlling, abusive jerk, so I ended it with him. And soon after started dating his brother." I explained.

"Whoa! You dated Kane and the Undertaker?!" April asked shocked. I nodded.

"Yup, it was a long time ago and I was naïve then but now I'm more smarter now. Besides, I realized I loved Taker more as a brother than a boyfriend. Pretty slutty huh?" I said while shaking my head.

"No, you're not a slut. Don't ever think that way. You were just young and naïve. You know better now and you have chosen great boyfriends. I mean, I even tried to steal one from you." April said. I smiled.

"Thanks April." I said. We then stayed up and watched Superhero movies and talked. We then finally fell asleep.

**And that's the end. Sorry it was so short but it was mostly part of the last chapter and I decided to break into two parts.**

**Anyways, I celebrated my 19th birthday on Saturday and I had a fun day. Anyway, watched Raw and that it was amazing. It was sad seeing Punk get all emotional. Also, it is cool seeing Ryback as a heel and I was happy when Kofi won the US championship. Finally, I cannot wait to see Undertaker, Kane and Daniel take on The Shield but I would be rooting for both since I also love the shield.**

**Well, see ya next chapter and please R & R.**


	18. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Okay, here is the next chapter.**

**Discliamer: **I do not own WWE or the song 'My Happy Ending'. It belongs to Avril Lavigne. I only own my OC's.

xOx

During TLC week, all of the roster decided to go to a club. At first I didn't want to go but Chris and AJ dragged me along anyway so I really didn't have a choice.

"Guys, do I have to go?!" I asked pouting as AJ and Chris literally dragged me with them. Luckily, I decided not to just change into my pajamas and lounge around in my bed all night.

"Yes, you do. You need some fun to get away from all of the drama." AJ said sternly.

"She's right. You need to have some fun with friends." Chris agreed.

"Fine but you guys do know that Phil is going to be there right, even though he messed up his knee." I said while shaking my head.

"We know but we plan on keeping you away from him." AJ said while smirking. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever but I am not happy about this." I said reluctantly.

"But you will be later." Chris said while grinning.

xOx

So after I reluctantly agreed to go with them, we drove for about a couple of minutes and we soon reached the club. We got out of the car and headed inside. I had to admit that the club looked amazing. It even had a performance stand in case you wanted to sing. That I just might do later.

"Wow, you guys actually got her to come." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw Jay walking up. I smiled as I quickly ran up and hugged Jay.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I asked while feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"Well, someone called and told me that you've been depressed all week so who better than to come cheer you up, than this guy." Jay said while grinning and pointing to himself when he said this guy.

"Well, I admit that I am happier that you're here." I said while grinning.

"Well, that's a start. I'm sorry for what Phil has been doing to you. I promise that when I come back, he'll be getting his from me." Jay said seriously this time.

"Thanks Jay but I can handle him." I said while smiling. Jay definitely was the best guy a girl could have. I know Denise is lucky. We then headed to the table where Adam was sitting with another familiar face. "Mikayla!" I yelled surprised.

"Hey, what's up? How are you feeling sweetie?" Kay asked as she hugged me.

"I'm great now. God, I missed you so much." I said hugging her back. We then separated and sat next to each other. "So how is Hope?" I asked making conversation.

"She's doing amazing. And that outfit you bought her a while back is so adorable. Of course she is growing up so fast and she's missing her daddy." Kay explained.

"I know. But don't worry. Tell her daddy will be home when he can." Adam said while smiling at Kay. I swear, those two are so perfect for each other.

"Anyway, Rena. How about we go and dance." AJ suggested.

"Wow, you wanna dance?" I asked chuckling.

"Yes I do actually." AJ said and I shrugged and agreed. Of course I ended up dragging Kay with me. I could hear Jay, Chris and Adam laughing. All three of us started dancing and goofing off.

After a while, I was dragged away from AJ and Kay by Chris who wanted to dance with me. I couldn't help but smile happily. I could soon feel glaring eyes at me and Chris. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Phil glaring at us from another table. I glared back and ignored him and started having fun with Chris.

"You know Phil is glaring at us, right?" I asked while dancing.

"Yeah I know but don't worry about him, alright?" Chris said while putting his hands on my cheeks. I nodded not really being able to say anything. Was AJ right, was I falling for Chris Irvine? I don't know but if I am, I'm loving it.

After a couple more minutes of dancing, we finally decided to take a break and go get something to drink.

We soon got our drinks (of course I got water since I don't drink) and just decided to hang and talk. For some reason, I never get tired of talking with Chris. It's always exciting to talk to him.

I soon saw that the stage was empty so I decided to sing and I know what song I wanted to sing. It was so perfect for this situation with Punk right now. And if he saw the message that I was singing then maybe I could get us to become friends again. I just have to pray and hope.

"I'll be back Chris." I said while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"You'll see." I said while winking and heading towards the stage. I quickly signed my name and walked up to the band. I asked them if they could play the song that I wanted and they nodded and said yes. I nodded and went to the mic.

They soon started playing the notes and I went into full singer mode.

_Let's talk this over  
__It's not like we're dead  
__Was it something I did?  
__Was it something you said?_

While saying these words, I started to wonder what really started this whole thing. Was it something I did? I didn't know if there was. Or did Phil say something to make this end? Again I didn't know. That's why I wanted to talk this over and figure what happened between us but now it's too late to talk.

_Don't leave me hanging  
__In a city so dead  
__Held up so high  
__On such a breakable thread_

I didn't want him to leave me wondering what went wrong between us. I can't believe how high I was when it was a breakable thread that I didn't even see. I never knew that we were walking on thin ice until it was too late and were separated.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
__And I thought we could be_

I thought I knew Phil like the back of my hand but I guess I was wrong when he said those things to Chris about me. I always thought that we could be together forever. Get married, start a family together but I guess I was wrong about that too.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

Phil was everything that I wanted in a soul mate. I always thought that we were meant to be together even after we got back together after Chris split us up. But months later, we lost it after so many years together.

_And all our memories so close to me just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my happy ending_

And now I feel like all the memories we made together are slipping away the more I'm away from you. So I guess all this time we've been together, you were pretending to love me. I guess my happy ending just won't come true for us.

_You got your dumb friends  
__I know what they say  
__They tell you I'm difficult but so are they_

I definitely know about your dumb friends back in Chicago. They didn't like me except for Colt. I know they were always telling you shit and saying that I was difficult. Well, I know they were difficult but you didn't see it. I also know that your dumb friend Heyman said some things about me but I always thought I would come first compared to them.

_But they don't know me  
__Do they even know you?  
__All the things you hide from me  
__All the shit that you do_

But you know what, they didn't know me but are you sure that they knew you. Sometimes it didn't look like they knew you at all. And all the things that you started hiding from me, like your girlfriend Chasity. How long were you with her? How long was I being deceived? But I still stayed even after all the shit that you did over the years. How could you just throw that away?

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
__And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be  
__But we lost it_

_And all our memories so close to me just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
__Thanks for acting like you cared  
__And making me feel like I was the only one_

Well, if things don't work out, well it was nice to know that you were there for me during some bad times in my life. And I guess I'll say thanks for acting like you cared because you played it to perfection. I never saw any deceit in your eyes so I congratulate you on fooling me. You also made me feel like I was the only one for you even though you probably had someone else.

_It's nice to know we had it all  
__Thanks for watching as I fall  
__And letting me know we were done_

It's great to know that we had it all before everything came into view, even though I had already fallen. I had fallen since the first day I met you even though you were with someone else at the time. So I guess thanks for letting me know we were done with our relationship and that you were going to move on even though I could think of some better ways of ending things.

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it  
__And all our memories so close to me just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
__And all our memories so close to me just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

After I finished, I smiled and said thank you as the crowd cheered. I must have been singing with passion during that song, if I had everyone's attention. I got down from the stage and walked back over to Chris and sat down.

"Wow, you sang that song like you were the original singer." Chris said impressed.

"Well, like you, I'm also a part-timer singer. Avril just happens to be one of my good friends. She went through something like that a long time ago." I explained while drinking from my glass of water.

"I'm not surprised you're friends with her." Chris said while grinning. I smiled until I saw a familiar female walk over to me.

"What the hell was that, Rena? Are you trying to win back Phil or something?" Chasity asked with a pissed off look. I just rolled my eyes.

"No Chasity. I was just _singing _like everyone else." I said while sneering.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know you sang that song because it reminded you of Phil. I swear, Rena. If you don't leave us alone, I will make you pay for it." Chasity said threateningly.

"What are you gonna do, punch me? Don't forget _Princess, _I've beaten you already. You haven't beaten me once since you started. So why don't you try threatening me when you finally get a win over me." I said back while smirking. Chasity scowled and did something I didn't think she would do. She literally punched me in the face, knocking me out of my chair.

I felt Chris come next to me kneeling. I was about to get up and punch her right back but Chris held me back. "Not now, Rena. Save it for TLC!" Chris explained. I soon saw that Chasity was about to attack until someone unexpectedly pulled her away.

"What the hell are you doing, Chasity?" Phil asked pissed off. Wow, why in the hell was he pissed off?

"Phil, she threatened me so I just defended myself." Chasity tried to explain.

"Yeah right. You were the one threatening me and then you punch me? That's a very good excuse." I snapped right back.

"As if, Rena! You were threatening me!" Chasity yelled back.

"Enough! Chasity go back to the table right now." Phil said demanding. Chasity just glared at me and left. "Rena, are you alright?" Phil suddenly asked and I was shocked to say the least but I still got upset.

"Yeah Phil, I'm fine thanks for asking." I said sarcastically as Chris helped me up from the floor.

"Hey, I'm worried about-," Phil started to say until I cut him off angrily.

"Oh, so now you're worried. Well, were you worried when I had broken ribs after that match. No, you weren't. Besides, you didn't believe me when I had told you that I was worried so why should I believe you? Just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with your sorry ass!" I yelled, practically in tears.

"Rena." Phil said.

"Punk, just leave before I make you leave." Chris said while glaring. Phil glared back. He looked at me for a few minutes before walking away and I turned my back on him.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said and walked away. I was completely in shock about that even though I didn't turn around. Did he seriously mean that? Or was he putting on a show? I didn't know and honestly I don't really wanna find out, afraid that he was saying that because he was in public.

"Rena, are you okay?" Chris asked worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, can we just go. I don't feel like being here anymore." I answered honestly. Chris nodded and we headed out after saying goodbye to Kay, Adam, and Jay.

We soon arrived at the hotel and Chris walked me to my room.

"Thanks for a fun night Chris. I really enjoyed it." I explained while smiling.

"No problem. I'm glad you had fun, well, except for the fight." Chris said a little nervous about it.

"That's true." I said while giggling. I then quickly kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight while I walked into my room and closing the door. God, I must have fallen in love with Chris but I can't be in a relationship. My hearts not trusting right now. I then take a shower and change into my pajamas. I logged onto twitter and saw a tweet from CM Punk. What the hell?

_ CMPunk  
__ WWETerrorizer , I really am sorry about everything. That song woke me up._

I felt tears falling at those words but I just couldn't forgive him anymore. He had done enough.

_ WWETerrorizer  
__ CMPunk , I'm sorry but it's just too late for apologies. You've done enough damage…_

I then logged off and went to bed and fell asleep, not knowing what the new tweet was from Phil.

_ CMPunk: WWETerrorizer I know._


	19. TLC and New Relationship

**Here's Chapter 19. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this favoriting it. It means a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the talent. I just own Terra and the Divas Tag Team Championship even though I wish that title was real. 'Put your hands up' belongs to Downstait.

xOx

It was now time for TLC to start. During the pre-show, it was a battle royal to see who would become number 1 contender for the Diva's Championship. In the end, it was Eve who won the royal and I couldn't have been happier for her.

Also we learned that AJ had won "Diva of the Year" for the slammys. I quickly hugged her, happy that she won. She had said that she felt like she didn't deserve it because of me but she was really happy she won.

We later learned that we would be defending our titles against a mystery team. I wonder who they are?

The first match was Team Rhode Scholars against Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara. I was totally hoping that Rey and Cara would win. Sadly, Cody and Damien won the match and I got so mad. But it was funny to hear the "Cody's Mustache" chants. To be honest, I thought the mustache looked good on him.

Next was Antonio Cesaro versus R-Truth. Again, I was hoping for Truth to win but Antonio won it as well. Dang, all my friends were losing tonight.

Next was Kofi Kingston versus Wade Barrett. This match, I would cheer for both of them. In the end, it was Kofi who won and kept his belt.

The next match was the one I was waiting for. The Shield versus Ryback, Kane and Daniel Bryan. The match was definitely brutal but in the end Roman Reigns pinned Daniel Bryan when he got isolated. Dammit, this is ridiculous.

The next was Tamina Snuka and Eve. I was cheering for Eve during this whole match but sadly she did not win it and Tamina kept the title. That sucked.

It was soon time for AJ and I's match. AJ and I walked out using Put Your Hands Up by Downstait. We clapped hands with the fans and we got in the ring and posing with the belts. We were so excited to have these belts.

We waited for our opponents to come out and we heard a familiar song play. I smiled when I saw Brie and Nikki Bella coming down to the ring. I'll be damned.

We watched as The Bella's did their usual entrance. I walked up to them and held my hand out to them. They smiled and shook my hand.

"Welcome back girls." I said while smirking.

"Glad to be back." Brie said. The ref then took our belts and started the match. It was definitely a fun battle but we won and kept our belts. AJ and I then hugged each other and held our belts up high. I then asked for a mic as AJ, Brie and Nikki left the ring.

"All right, I have a message to make tonight. During this whole argument thing I had going on with Heyman. I told you guys that I despised him but I never said why." I explained while looking at the crowd. The crowd started booing at the mention of Heyman which I don't blame them. I don't like him either. I then said, "This also has to deal with CM Punk so I would appreciate it if Punk came out here to hear this. Or he can stay back there if he wants. Either way, I will say what I have to say."

Immediately I heard Punk's entrance song play and came out using the crutches. Heyman standing right beside him looking nervous. He knew exactly what I was going to say.

"What do you want Terra? I have better things to do." Punk said into his mic.

"Well, I know you most likely won't believe me since I never told you before but I really need to get this off my chest." I said.

"Just say it already." Punk said.

"Well, you were always told that Paul Heyman was the one to discover you, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so what? Terra, you need to stop wasting everyone's time telling us what we already know." Punk said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, what you were told wasn't true. Heyman wasn't the one to discover you!" I finally said. Punk gave me a weird look and Heyman looked shocked. I told him I would say it out loud one day.

"What are you talking about Terra? Of course Heyman was the one who saw the talent." Punk said not believing me.

"Nope, so wrong. There was someone else who saw your talent way before Heyman did. Of course it was a she. You also met her at Ring of Honor when she went to scout out talent." I said. I waited for him to realize what I was talking about.

"I never met anyone at Ring of Honor except for…" Punk paused for a minute. "Wait, your saying that you were the one who got me a contract?" Punk continued.

"Ding ding ding, he wins. Yes, Punk, I was the one who discovered you. Here's the real story. After our little encounter, I went to Vince to see if he could get you into the WWE. Of course he told me yes since he knew that I knew talent when I saw it. Of course, jackass right here had to go and blackmail me so he could take credit for discovering you. He blackmailed me saying that if I didn't want everyone to know that I used to be an alcoholic and a drug abuser and lose my job, I would let him be the one to take the credit. Sadly, Vince and I didn't have a choice in the matter. Isn't that right Heyman?" I explained glaring at Heyman. Heyman didn't say anything but just glared at me.

"Is she telling the truth Heyman?" Punk asked.

"Of course not. She just wants attention. You know how she is!" Heyman said defending himself.

"Oh shut up Heyman. Look Punk, if you don't believe me then ask Vince. He'll be glad to tell the truth now since everyone knows about my past and accepts it. Well, except for Heyman." I explained. Punk didn't say anything but just limped backstage. I was about to get out of the ring when I saw Heyman walking to the ring. He soon got in the ring and said, "Terra, if you want Edge to keep his job then you better listen well. If you say anything about that again, then I will tell everyone about your affair with Edge!" Heyman yelled.

"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about? I'm not having an affair with Edge!" I yelled confused and pissed off at the same time.

"I'm sure you aren't. I also see how close you and Edge are." Heyman said.

"That's because we're best friends. Besides, I wouldn't do anything like that to my best friend, Mikayla!" I yelled back. I could hear the crowd cheer for Kay.

"Then what do you call this?" Heyman said motioning to the monitor of me and Edge hugging. Are you serious?

"Are you an idiot? I hug all my friends. Just ask them." I said while rolling my eyes. Heyman was about to talk again when I heard Chris Jericho's entrance theme play. I saw Chris get into the ring and grab a mic.

"Heyman, I can be the first to tell you she isn't having an affair with Edge because you know why?" Chris asked.

"Why?" Heyman asked.

"Because of this." Chris said. He dropped the mic and walked over to me. I was definitely confused but then he whispered, "Sorry." I looked confused until I felt his lips on mine. Oh my god, Chris is kissing me! I didn't kiss back at first but then I started kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck while kissing him. The whole crowd cheered at that moment. We then slowly pulled away and we couldn't help but smile. "Does that answer your question Heyman?" Chris asked. Heyman just glared as he left the ring. We the heard Chris' song play and we got out of the ring and headed backstage. I can't believe that happened.

"What was that kiss for? Not that I didn't mind it." I asked curious.

"Well, it's because I didn't want to see you or Edge get hurt so I just did what was best." Chris explained. I felt a little disappointed.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Well, not really. It's also because of something else. Can I talk to you later about it?" Chris asked and I nodded.

"Sure." I said.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. Big Show beat Sheamus which I was not happy about. Alberto, Miz and Brooklyn Brawler beat 3MB, and happily, Chris beat Cena for the Money in the Bank, which I congratulated him on.

We then decided to head back to the hotel. We soon arrived and I told AJ I would meet up with her later. She said okay while winking at me and I just rolled my eyes. We went to Chris' room and decided talking about what happened.

"Okay, so why did you really kiss me?" I asked still curious.

"Well, remember when I told you that Jessica and I broke up and divorced?" Chris asked and I nodded. "Well, it's because...I…fell in love with you." Chris finally said. I looked at him shocked.

"You feel in love with me?" I asked shocked but honored.

"Yeah. Jessica understood so we ended things mutually. She also ended up falling in love with someone else." Chris explained.

"Wow. Well, Chris. Actually, for a while, I've had feelings for you and I really want to be with you." I said while blushing.

"Really?" Chris asked shocked. I nodded. We then smiled at each other and Chris leaned forward and kissed me and I happily kissed back. Hopefully, things will work out this time.

xOx

**That's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you think. :)**

**See ya next chapter. :D**


	20. The Slammy Awards

**Here's Chapter 20 and thanks for the reviews, favoriting, and following. It's makes me feel amazing and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Dixiewinxwrites12: Thanks a lot, girl! Glad you like it and I hope you like this one.**

**CourtneyBrookxo: Thanks for the review. Yeah, when I listened to the song, it just reminded me so much of Terra and Punk so I had to write a chapter to it. But I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not **own WWE or their talent. I only own Terra and my other OC's I bring in.

xOx

During the whole night and the next day, everyone was talking about the kiss Chris and I shared on TLC. Even though Chris and I decided to date, we were going to take it slow which I was grateful for.

It was Monday Night and it was time for Raw and my favorite time of the year. It was time for the Slammy's. Chris and I arrived at the arena while holding hands. Everyone was giving us different kinds of stares. I didn't care though.

"It's about time you two got together." AJ said while smirking. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, AJ. You were right." I said but we soon laughed.

"Well, I gotta get ready. See you later, sweetheart." Chris said and gently kissed me on the lips. I actually enjoyed his kisses. Chris then said bye and left.

"I swear, you two make a really cute couple." AJ explained.

"Thanks." I said. "What about you and Julio? Are you guys going out yet or what?" I asked.

"No. I didn't tell you this but he asked to be released from his contract but he's gonna be here tonight since Flair is gonna be here." AJ explained.

"Dang, sorry to hear that." I said.

"It's fine. I've got my sight set on someone else anyways." AJ said while smirking.

"Who?" I asked curious.

"You'll see. I'm gonna make it known tonight." AJ said still smirking. I really didn't want to know to be honest. I just nodded and we headed to the Diva's Locker Room to get ready even though we didn't have any matches tonight. I know that Nikki Bella has a match against Eve and that Brie Bella had a match against Kaitlyn tonight and that was it.

The show started out with Rey Mysterio versus Damien Sandow with Sin Cara managing Rey and Cody managing Damien. I hoped Rey would kick his butt. In the end, Rey did beat Sandow and I was happy about that. It was now time for the first Slammy Award.

Booker T came out and said that there would be a nomination for Diva's. That was new to me. He then said the nominations. One of was Kofi's miracle save at the Royal Rumble, which I thought was amazing. It then showed Brad Maddox's low blow to Ryback, and some of the others, and then it showed Chasity's cheap shot at me. I glared at the screen because of that. It still pisses me off when they show it.

Luckily, the winner was Kofi's miracle save. I was seriously happy for Kofi, he definitely deserved it. Kofi went on to thank everyone. The next match was Nikki Bella versus Eve in which Nikki Bella beat Eve. I surprised by that one.

Then the next Slammy was "Comeback of the Year". The New Age Outlaws soon came out and I was excited. They were another one of my favorite tag teams growing up. It showed Chris Jericho when he made his return, Brock Lesnar's return, Jerry Lawler's return and a couple of others. In the end it was Jerry Lawler's return and he definitely deserved it.

The next match was Kofi Kingston versus Tensai. It's like ever since Tensai got beat by Cena, he's been on a terrible losing streak. He once again got beat by Kofi and I was happy Kofi won the match.

It then showed Vickie coming out and presenting "Kiss of the Year". It showed three of AJ's with Punk, Daniel, and Kane. The last was me and Chris and I couldn't help but blush. They would nominate Chris and I's kiss on TLC. I bet Chris was somewhere smirking. The winner of that was of course AJ and Punk, not surprising. AJ then came out and Vickie and her started going at it until Dolph came out trying to stop them from fighting. AJ then said if that was kiss of year, then she would enjoy this. She then jumped onto Dolph and started kissing him. Oh shit! That's who she was after?! Dolph Ziggler?! Vickie soon got mad when Dolph started kissing AJ back. Damn, I did not see this coming at all. Forget Punk and AJ, it should be Dolph and AJ! She then jumped down and skipped backstage over to me.

"What the hell was that? You know what, I don't wanna know." I said still shocked about the whole thing. I didn't even know what to say.

"Now you know." She said while smirking and skipping away.

"Oh boy…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Terra!" Someone yelled. I looked and saw Dolph walking towards me.

"Yes Ziggles?" I asked.

"Don't call me that! What the hell is wrong with your friend? Why the hell did she kiss me?" Dolph asked hysterically.

"I don't know. Her and I may be friends but I don't know what's going through her head all the time. Besides, I found out it cute. You're way better with her than Vickie." I said while smirking.

"No thanks. God, what the hell!" Dolph asked no one in particular and stormed off. I couldn't help but laugh. Poor Dolphin.

The next match was The Great Khali versus David Otunga with Natalya managing Khali. Those two were pretty good together even though Natalya is actually dating Tyson in real life. It's amazing how long those two have been dating in real life. 11 years… Those two are definitely soul mates. In the end, Khali won.

They then did "Superstar of the Year" which they did early this year. It showed Ric Flair doing the nominations and they were Sheamus, John Cena, CM Punk, and Big Show. The winner this year was John Cena which was no surprise because he's been doing good this year and so did Punk but still. John Cena came out and said that he didn't deserve this and he gave it to Ric Flair and welcoming him back to WWE.

Ric Flair was about to talk when he got the award until CM Punk decided to crash the party once again. Punk then came out trashing talking Flair and saying that he should be Superstar of the Year but didn't win it. Punk then said that he could kick Flair's ass with only one leg. Ric Flair then said to do it and he went down to the ring ready to fight.

Punk followed down while on the crutches and Heyman trying to stop him. He eventually got to the ring and went in the ring. Punk was winning at first because of cheap shots from the crutches. Then Flair got him with the famous Eye Poke and put Heyman in the Figure 4 lock. I thought it was funny as hell. Heyman got what he deserved.

Then The Shield came down and started attacking Flair. Daniel and Kane were the first two to come out to try and help Flair but they were soon overpowered. Then, Julio came down, hoping to save his teacher but then he got over powered. They were about to put Flair through the announce table but then Ryback's entrance played and he came out and saved Flair. Daniel, Kane and Julio soon came back and took care of The Shield. They all then got into the ring and Kane, Daniel, Ryback and Julio all showed respect for him and they soon left the ring and headed backstage.

The next match was Brie Bella versus Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was the one to beat Brie Bella.

The next Slammy was for "Divalicious Moment of the Year" and the surprise guest was none other than Kelly Kelly. Man, she didn't tell me she was coming here tonight.

"I'm so glad to be back at least for tonight to present "Divalicious Moment of the Year". Now last year I won and I was honored to present this award. Here are the nominations." Kelly said while smiling happily. The nominations was with AJ becoming Diva's Champion as well as Eve. Chasity's screw job once again and finally my return back to the WWE. I was praying to win this since I won it back in 2007 when I betrayed Mikayla to go on my own.

"And the winner of "Divalicious Moment of the Year" is…" Kelly said while opening the envelope. "The Terrorizer, Terra!" Kelly announced and I was shocked. I walked out while smiling and hugging Kelly. I then took it and said, "Wow! I never thought this would happen again. I mean I won this 5 years ago and I won it again. Wow… well, I just wanna say thank you to the WWE for bringing me back and for you guys, the fans, for voting for me." I finished until I heard a familiar entrance.

"That award should be mine! Everyone knows it!" Chasity yelled while coming out. I just rolled my eyes.

"But you didn't. So why don't you go back to Punk and that loser of a lawyer and manager." I threatened. Chasity was about to slap me until Kelly intervened and slapped Chasity. Chasity just glared as she walked back.

"You're gonna pay!" Chasity yelled. We just waved and said bye. We looked at each other and started laughing. We then hugged and headed backstage.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked while smiling.

"I wanted to surprise you." Kelly said. I laughed as we hugged once more.

"Hey Terra! Congrats on winning." Chris said while smiling and walking over to us. He then picked me up and hugged me and twirling me around.

"Thanks Chris." I said as we shared a kiss.

"That's great that you guys are together." Kelly said while grinning.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Zack. See you guys later." Kelly said while leaving and going to look for her boyfriend. Chris and I decided to watch the rest of the show together.

The next match was JTG versus Brodus Clay. Brodus Clay had won that easily. They then presented the award for LOL of the Year which Santino and Tensai did which I found unusual since Tensai is so serious. The Rock mocking Cena had won that one which I was hoping for Kane and Daniel to win but they didn't.

They then showed Ric Flair, Kane and Daniel Bryan talking. Flair was thanking Kane and Daniel for saving him. They soon had Kane going "Yes!", Daniel doing "No!" and Flair going "Woo!". Ron Simmons then came in and everyone quieted down. Simmons' looked at them for a while and then did the famous "DAMN!" I couldn't help but laugh.

The next match was Sin Cara versus Cody Rhodes with Rey managing Cara and Damien managing Cody. Cody had won the match this time.

The next Slammy was the Trending of the year which Zack and Layla did. Ryback had won that one hands down even though it was a shame Zack didn't.

They then had a promo with Show and Sheamus. Sheamus had Brogue Kicked Show and knocked him out. Chris then ran out to the ring hoping to cash in his Money in the Bank but was stopped by Dolph. Dammit, well at least the bell hadn't rang yet.

Dolph then went backstage and found Vickie and they started arguing. She then made the match with Dolph Ziggler and AJ versus John Cena and her. Dang, I'm surprised Dolph and Vickie finally broke up. Go AJ.

I was walking down the hall when AJ came up and said, "Terra, I want you to be my manager tonight against Cena and Vickie."

"I don't know AJ. I mean, you're working with a heel while you're a face. Are you sure you can trust Dolph?" I asked unsure.

"Yes. Please Terra, I need you out there with me. After all, we're a team." AJ said. I sighed.

"Fine but I want no part of it. I'm gonna do commentary." I explained.

"That's fine. Thank you so much Terra!" AJ said while hugging me and skipping off. I sighed once again. Oh man…

The next match was 3MB versus Alberto, Miz, and a surprise return of Tommy Dreamer. Wow, this is amazing. I wonder if Del Rio will fully turn face.

The next Slammy was "Newcomer of the year" with Sheamus presenting. The winner was Ryback once again. Ryback then walked down to the ring getting ready for his match against Antonio Cesaro. Ryback of course won that one even though Antonio gave Ryback a run for his money.

They then did the final award which was Match of the Year, which Undertaker and Triple H won. Triple H came out and accepted the award. He also announced that we have not seen the last of Undertaker. The crowd cheered and I smiled happily since Taker and I were good friends. It then went backstage to The Shield attacking Tommy Dreamer. Then Ricardo and the refs went backstage to stop it and then Ricardo got attacked by them. Man, Alberto is not going to like that.

It was finally went to the last match. AJ was the first come out with me.

_"Introducing first, accompanied by Terra, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!" _Justin Roberts announced. The next to come out was Vickie and then Dolph and Cena. I walked to the commentary booth.

"Welcome to commentary, Terra." Michael Cole said.

"Thanks a lot, Cole. Hello John and Jerry." I said while grinning.

"Congrats on winning "Divalicious moment of the year." Jerry said.

"Thanks, congrats to you too." I said.

"So, how does it feel to be the first Diva's Tag Team Champion?" JBL asked.

"It feels great actually. You know I feel honored to be able to have this belt along with AJ." I answered while smiling.

"What about AJ's actions earlier? Did you know she was planning this?" Cole asked.

"You know, people always ask me if I know what AJ's thinking. Honestly I don't. I didn't know anything about AJ kissing Dolph. That was just as much a shock to me as everyone else." I answered once again.

"What about Chris Jericho? Are you two dating?" Jerry asked curious, ever since TLC most likely.

"We are actually. We're actually taking things slowly since I got out of a relationship with Punk a few months ago." I explained.

We soon started talking about the match. During it, AJ went and left the ring along with Vickie which just left Cena and Dolph going at it. Then all of a sudden, Big E Langston from NXT came out and attacked Cena. What the hell was going on?!

The show was finally over and I went backstage while slapping hands with the fans. I walked to the Diva's Locker Room and changed.

"So ready to go?" Chris asked as soon as I walked out. I nodded and we kissed each other before heading back to the hotel.

xOx

**That's the end. Hope everyone enjoyed it and please R & R and let me know what you think!**

**But anyways, Raw was pretty good last night and I enjoyed. I am also wondering who like Kaitlyn. I think Raw is going to get pretty interesting soon.**


	21. Tribute to the Troops

**Hey everyone. I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story. It totally gives me inspiration to keep going.**

**Dixiewinxwrites12: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I love using Dolph's nicknames because it is fun. Lol. Hope u like the this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of its talent. I only own my OC's I bring in.**

**xOx**

During the week, I actually got to go with Mike to fly in the F-18 Hornet which I was so excited about. I have always been a fan of jets and it was exciting.

They had the camera on me so I decided to talk. "Today, Miz and I are going to be flying in an F-18 Hornet which is very exciting. I've always been a fan of jets so I'm definitely looking forward to it as well as Miz."

Of course, Mike and I had to go through some drills so we could prepare ourselves for it. It was tough but Mike and I got through it.

"I'm just so amazed that you guys can do that. You all make it look so easy." I said while laughing along with Mike. We were soon ready to fly in the jets. Miz and I suited up and headed to the field where the jets were.

"Ready to conquer the air?" Mike asked.

"You know it!" I said while laughing.

Miz got into his jet and I got into mine. This was just so cool. The pilot soon got in and we got ready for take off. The jet soon started gaining speed and we lifted off. This was just so amazing. The sky looked so beautiful from this high up. The ground didn't even look real from so high up. After a couple of minutes of flying, we finally landed back down to the ground and Mike's came in after ours.

I climbed out of the back and took off my helmet. They brought the camera back up to me and I said, "That's so amazing. I've never felt anything like that before. It definitely gives you an adrenaline pump." I laughed. Miz and I then did signings for the families and the troops. I had a little girl come up to me and I said, "Hi, what's your name?"

"It's Alison." The girl said while smiling shyly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said while signing one of my poster pictures.

"I'm your biggest fan." She said excitedly.

"Aww, thank you so much." I said while handing her the picture.

"Can I get a picture with you?" she asked shyly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, sweetheart." I pushed the chair back and told her to come around so she could sit on my lap. She quickly sat down on my lap while her mother took a picture of her daughter and I. We both smiled at the camera while her mom took it.

"Thank you." She said excitedly while going back to her mom.

"Your welcome." I said. Her mother then thanked me and I nodded while smiling. I always love making little kids happy.

"You know, you work really well with kids." Mike said while smirking.

"Thanks. I guess it's because I'm a godmother and I have a little niece so I guess it rubbed off." I explained while smiling.

"That really would explain it." Mike said while grinning. We soon finished up and left the base. "So are you and Chris actually dating now?" he asked curious.

"Yeah but we're taking things slow especially after what Punk did to me." I explained.

"Yeah. I think it's good though that Chris is being a gentleman about it. Sorry, I didn't get the answers you wanted about Chasity screwing you in your match." Mike said.

"Don't worry about it. It's The Shield's fault. Hopefully, they won't be douchebags and decide to ruin Tribute To The Troops, cause then I would definitely be pissed off." I explained.

"I think everyone will make sure they don't." Mike said. "Is your brother going to be there this year?" Mike asked curious.

"I don't know really. If he is, he'll be making a surprise appearance, front row or come see me before the show." I explained while smiling. "So, how's Maryse?"

"She's doing great actually. Her jewelry line is going great now." Mike explained.

"That's great. I seriously miss her. She was an awesome friend." I said. "Tell her I said hi when you talk to her."

"I most definitely will." Mike said while smiling.

It was now Wednesday and it was the night of Tribute To The Troops. I was asked by Vince if I would sing tonight and I said yes. I was gonna be the final performance of the night. I was excited to be performing since I've never done it before. It was something I was definitely gonna enjoy.

I soon arrived at the arena and went to the Diva's Locker Room and changed into my ring gear. I would actually be coming out with a new jacket. It was a light blue overcoat jacket that had no sleeves. It was kinda like Sin Cara's but just baby blue. I also now wore fingerless gloves that went all the way to my upper arm, almost to the shoulder. It was definitely a change from my short ones. I also had baby blue shorts and a sleeveless mid-riff baby blue shirt. My boots were also baby blue and had the Canadian flag on the sides and they went to just under my knees. The Canadian flag was also on the back of my jacket as well.

I was soon ready to go. I grabbed my Diva's Tag Team Championship belt and headed to the monitor bay. I was walking down the hall when I heard someone say, "Hey Terra!"

"Hey Chris." I said when he reached me. We shared a kiss before he asked, "Hey, I was wondering if you would be my manager tonight against Tensai?"

"Oh sure. No problem. It would be my duty now as your girlfriend to come and support you." I said while smiling. Chris smiled back.

"Thanks Terra." Chris said. We kissed once again before Chris left. I just smiled, watching him go.

The first match of the night was Randy Orton and Sheamus versus Dolph Ziggler and Big Show. I was glad to see Randy back after what happened to him because of The Shield but the bad thing was his shoulder was still separated but he still wanted to wrestle. I admit, Randy never backs down from a match. The match was soon won by Sheamus and Randy after they had to restart the match because Teddy Long wouldn't accept any count outs.

The first performer was Flo Rida performing one of his newer songs. Some of the Diva's in the back were dancing to the song so I decided to join in with them.

After Flo Rida performed, the next match was Alberto Del Rio versus Ryback. I already knew who was going to win this one. Before Ryback came out, Del Rio wanted to sing happy birthday to Ricardo. Oh boy… Ryback soon interrupted and the match began. In the end, Ryback won by disqualification due to Ricardo interfering. Ryback then used his finisher on Ricardo after Alberto rolled out of the ring. Wow, happy birthday to Ricardo.

Kid Rock was the next one to perform his newest hit. After that would be Miz TV and I had a promo with Miz TV. So I decided to head to the guerilla so I could make my cue.

The Miz's special guest was Kermit the Frog and Miz started questioning him about his relationship with Miss Piggy. I admit that I was curious to but I wasn't gonna interrogate him for it. It was pretty funny though. Miz then brought out Miss Piggy and Kermit was not to happy about it. Miz then asked if he wanted to marry Miss Piggy and was going to get them married until Damien Sandow interrupted. That ruined the fun.

Damien then started making fun of Kermit and Miss Piggy and then the worst ever happened. Chasity also decided to come out and taunt Miss Piggy by calling her ugly and a lot of other evil things. I decided to jump into this one. I cued up my music and I walked out with a mic in my hands.

"Wow Chasity. Have you no respect." I said as I walked over to the group. "Same with you…Danny, was it?" I asked sarcastically. He took it seriously.

"It's Damien Sandow." Damien said annoyed which I really didn't care.

"Whatever. Good to see you guys again." I said while smiling at Kermit and Terra.

"You too Terra." Kermit said.

"Hey girlfriend." Piggy said as we high fived each other. Yes, Miss Piggy and I are awesome friends.

"What do you want Terra?" Chasity asked annoyed. I turned to her and glared.

"I would appreciate it if you and this bearded guy would stop making fun of my good friends." I said angrily as Miz stood beside me, agreeing with me by nodding.

"Yeah, well, I can say whatever I want to this ugly pig thing." Chasity said right back. Miss Piggy was definitely getting upset and so was I. Damien then said something about Miss Piggy and it was on.

"Miss Piggy, you are a special guest, allow us." Miz said while smirking at me and I knew where this was going. I smirked too. I quickly punched Chasity while Miz punched Damien. We all headed down to the ring. I took of my new jacket and went to the ropes while Miz got in. The guys would be starting this off.

Things soon started going bad because Miz was getting beat badly. He was soon able to recover a little and started to head towards me to tag me in but Damien stopped him. Miz finally recovered and reversed an attack and ran and tagged me in which automatically tagged Chasity in. I quickly ran at her doing clotheslines. I could hear Kermit and Miss Piggy cheering me on.

In the end, I put 'The Terrorizer' on Chasity while Miz took care of Damien and Chasity tapped and we won the match. Miz got back in and we raised each other's hands in victory. I went to the turnbuckle and pointed to the fans. I then got out of the ring along with Miz as we headed back to where Kermit and Miss Piggy were. Miz looked at Kermit and asked if it was okay to give Miss Piggy a kiss and he nodded. I quickly leaned down and gave Kermit a kiss to the cheek which caused him to 'blush'. Miz and Miss Piggy had a total make-out session. Miz stood back up dazed and I couldn't help but laugh.

We both then went backstage.

"Nice make out session there, Miz." I said while smirking.

"Totally worth it though." Miz said and we both laughed.

"See ya later." I said and walked away, hoping to find Chris and watch the show together before his match. I soon found him and wrapped my arms around him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You were amazing out there." Chris said while kissing me.

"Thanks. I also have to perform tonight as well." I said while smiling.

"I can't wait to hear it. What are you singing?" Chris asked curious.

"You'll see." I said. We then heard Flo Rida start his performance by singing 'Wild Ones'. Chris and I then started dancing together during the song.

The next match was Kane, Daniel Bryan and R-Truth versus 3MB. Kane and them easily won that match thanks to Truth using his finisher. It was a pretty good match though to say the least.

Next was Kid Rock's final performance and it was our turn to go out. We soon had the lights dimmed and Chris and I walked out. We then did our entrance together.

"_Introducing first, being accompanied by Terra. From Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, Chris Jericho!" _Justin announced. Chris then got to the side of the ring and held the middle rope down to let me in the ring and then climbed in himself. He kissed me in front of the audience and we quickly got cheered.

Tensai's entrance song then started and he came out looking pissed which is never any different. I got out of the ring after he got in. The match soon started. In the end, Chris had pulled out a Codebreaker and got the win. I got in the ring and hugged Chris. I told him that we should leave before he gets mad and he agreed. We walked back arm-in-arm together. I had to go to the Diva's Locker Room and change quickly so I could perform.

I came out wearing a camouflage dress that I had gotten custom made for tonight. I then put on some camouflage boots and gloves. I went to the guerilla and waited for them to announce me.

_"For our next performer. She's our very own, Terra 'The Canadian Terror'."_ Justin Roberts announced. Yup, I even changed my nickname even though I still go by 'The Terrorizer'.

"All right. Everyone who's here with us today. I just wanna say thank you, for everything that you do for this country. You help us sleep easier at night and you give your lives to save ours. I'm truly grateful for everything that you do and you totally deserve this night." I explained. I then had them start playing the music and I started singing.

_If tomorrow all the things were gone  
__I'd worked for all my life  
__And I had to start again  
__With just my family by my side_

_I'd thank my lucky stars  
__To be living here today  
__'Cause the flag still stands for freedom  
__And they can't take that away_

_And I'm proud to be an American  
__Where at least I know I'm free  
__And I won't forget the men who died  
__Who gave that right to me_

_And I gladly stand up next to you  
__And defend her still today  
__'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
__God Bless the U.S.A._

_From the lakes of Minnesota  
__To the hills of Tennessee  
__Across the plains of Texas  
__From sea to shining sea_

_From Detroit down to Houston  
__And New York to L.A.  
__Well there's pride in every American heart  
__And it's time we stand and say_

"All right. I need everyone one of you to stand and sing with me on this one!" I said to the crowd.

_That I'm proud to be an American  
__Where at least I know I'm free  
__And I won't forget the men who died  
__Who gave that right to me_

_And I gladly stand up next to you  
__And defend her still today  
__'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
__God Bless the U.S.A._

_And I'm proud to be an American  
__Where at least I know I'm free  
__And I won't forget the men who died  
__Who gave that right to me_

_And I gladly stand up next to you  
__And defend her still today  
__'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land  
__God Bless the U.S.A._

"God Bless…the U. ." I finished and the whole crowd cheered for my performance. "Thank you everyone. You guys are awesome." I then walked backstage and ran into Chris.

"You were really good sweetheart." Chris said.

"Thanks." I said happily. "I felt that song was perfect for tonight."

"It really was." Chris said. It was finally time for the last match which was John Cena versus Antonio Cesaro. John Cena had won that one which was not a shocker. After the match was over with everyone went out to the ramp and stood at the stage. John Cena had said a few words and we all started clapping.

"Oh I got caught up in the moment, I forgot about something." Cena said. Then we all parted to make room for Santa Claus. Santino, Zack, Titus, Darren, Yoshi, Tyson, and the Uso's came out dressed like reindeer and pretending to be pulling the sled with Santa Claus, which I'm sure everyone figured out who it was. We all then went down to the ring to clap hands with the fans and soldiers. I gave a couple of them hugs and kisses on the cheek, while Cena threw out gifts to the fans. We went around one corner and I found the most amazing thing.

"Joseph!" I said happily as I walked over and hugged him.

"Hey sis. You were amazing." Joseph said. The cameraman zoomed in on us and I said to the camera, "This is my brother!" I then hugged Joseph tightly. I'm so glad he came to this event.

All in all, it was a very fun night and I'm glad I did it this year.


	22. Christmas Eve Fights

**All righty here is chapter 22. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of its talent. I only own Terra.**

xOx

It was now Monday Night Raw and I was excited. Even though this episode was taped, I was still excited since we would be celebrating Christmas Eve early. The fact that Santa Claus was going to be hosting it tonight made it all the more better. I also knew that I was going to be in 10-Diva tag match tonight.

Chris and I soon arrived at the arena and I headed to the Diva's Locker Room after giving Chris a quick peck on the lips. I arrived at the locker room to be greeted by Layla jumping on me and pulling me into the locker room.

"Woah, hey, what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Well, since all of us are celebrating the Christmas spirit during our match, I got you a Christmas outfit to wear." Layla explained as she handed me the outfit. Oh boy…

"Thanks Layla." I said while smiling. I then changed into the outfit which was pretty cute. It was a sleeveless red mid-riff shirt with white fur going down the hem with red shorts that also had white fur at the hems of the shorts. I also had red boots with white fur and fingerless gloves that went to my upper arm. I finally had on my Santa hat. "Okay Layla, I admit that this is so cute." I said while grinning.

"Thanks. I thought it would suit you." Layla said while smirking triumphantly. I laughed.

Soon Raw started out with Santa coming out to greet the fans. Then Ricardo had come out announcing Alberto Del Rio but everything went downhill when Alberto drove into the arena and hit Santa with his car. Damn, that sucks.

Alberto then got out of the car with a shocked look on his face and he was trying to explain that it was an accident. I actually believed him. It then went to a commercial break and everyone went to the Medical Room to see how he was. Of course, Alicia dragged me with her. We stood with the rest of the wrestlers. Joining us was Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd, The Prime Time Players, Yoshi Tatsu, Natalya, Morrison, Melina, and some of the other superstars and divas.

Booker T then came out and said that things were not good for Santa. Then Del Rio and Ricardo showed up and everyone started blaming him for running over Santa. Then John Cena came in and also started blaming him. I was probably the only one that was quiet. It's a wonder nobody noticed.

Booker T then set up a match tonight for Alberto Del Rio versus John Cena in a Miracle on 34th Street Fight. Oh boy…

It was then time for the first match which was Cody Rhodes versus Kane which Kane had won tonight.

My match was next which was definitely pretty early for once. I was walking down the hall when I saw Alberto and Ricardo.

"Hey Del Rio!" I yelled. He turned around and saw me.

"What do you want, Terra?" He asked clearly annoyed about the situation.

"Look, we may not like each other but I believe you when you say it was an accident." I said.

"Why?" Del Rio asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I know what it's like to not be believed when something happens." I explained. "Anyway, I hope something good happens to you tonight." I finished and walked away.

"You know, you are something else, senorita." Alberto said. I just smirked and continued walking.

I soon arrived at the guerilla with Layla and the others.

"Hey, you ready to win tonight, Terra?" Natalya asked while grinning.

"Of course! Love the outfit by the way." I said while grinning.

"Oh thanks. So do I." Natalya said while smiling.

"Who are you showing off to? TJ or on screen romance with Khali." I said while smirking.

"Both actually. What about you? Showing off for Chris?" she asked back.

"I don't know. Layla was the one who gave me the outfit." I said while laughing. "But I could since he hasn't seen me in it." I said while grinning. I then realized something. "I noticed I haven't seen AJ all day. Where is she?" I asked.

"Oh she's doing promos with Dolph today." Natalya explained.

"Oh wow, okay." I said surprised. Wonder what's going on with them. It was then time to go out to the ring. We came out with Layla's song so I didn't mind.

_"Introducing first, the team of Natalya, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, one half of the Divas Tag Team Champions, Terra, and Layla!" _Justin announced while all five of us walked down to the ring. Of course, I was showing off a bit. Sorry Dolph for stealing your job. I got onto the turnbuckle and held my tag team belt high in the air. I then jumped down and joined the other girls and waited for our opponents. We then heard Eve's entrance song play. "_Introducing the team of Rosa Mendes, Aksana, the Divas Champion, Tamina Snuka, Chasity, and Eve!" _Justin announced again while all them walked down to the ring. They then got in the ring and the match started…

…Soon all the divas got into action. Chasity kicked Alicia out of the ring and I quickly speared Chasity while both of us fell out the ring and landed on the mat. Damn, that hurt. In the end, our team won it with Kaitlyn pinning Eve. All of us got back in the ring and celebrated our win. We all then hugged and went backstage.

"Wow, you look really sexy tonight." Someone said. I looked and smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Miz." I said while smirking. "Don't let Maryse hear you say that."

"No problem. Don't worry, I'm faithful to my girl. So I was wondering if you would do me the honor of managing Kofi and I tonight during our match tonight?" Miz asked.

"I'll think about it because Zack wants me to go out with him tonight too." I explained.

"All right. Well, if I see you at the guerilla tonight, I'll know my answer." Miz said while walking away. I had to admit that Miz and I have been getting along pretty well, especially during Tribute to the Troops last Wednesday.

I then walked to the monitor area and saw Chris sitting at one of the chairs occupying the area. I slowly snuck up on Chris and quickly covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked playfully.

"Um, Lady GaGa?" he asked playing back.

"Wrong and really Chris? How do I sound like Lady GaGa?" I asked while laughing and sitting next to him.

"I don't know but I know you're definitely sexier than her." Chris said while grinning. I smiled and we kissed. "Love the outfit by the way. Looks good on you. Why didn't you tell me you had one with you?" Chris asked.

"I didn't. Layla was the one who got me them. She said I would look good in it." I said while grinning.

"She was definitely right on that one." Chris said. I smiled as we watched the rest of Raw.

"Oh, Miz wants me to manage him and Kofi tonight. I'm thinking about doing it along with Zack Ryder." I explained.

"Well, then you have a busy night and I heard Punk was going to be here." Chris explained.

"Yeah, same here but at least I don't have to worry about Vickie tonight." I said while smiling thankfully.

"That's one upside." Chris said while grinning.

The next match was Sheamus versus Big Show in a Lumber Jack match tonight. Sheamus then won that one and then it turned into a massive fight but the good guys came out on top. I was happy about that. I then decided to go and manage Kofi and Miz tonight since I was allies with them. I walked to the guerilla and saw Kofi and Miz.

"Hey you guys." I said while walking over.

"Hey, so I guess you decided to take my offer?" Miz asked and I nodded.

"Yup, and I'm going to do commentary." I explained.

"Well, it would be great to have you." Kofi said. I nodded. Wade Barrett and Antonio Cesaro were the first go out. The Miz's entrance soon and I walked out there with him. I could tell the Universe was shocked but cheered. We then stopped at the end of the ramp as Kofi made his entrance. When Kofi soon joined us, Miz and Kofi got into the ring and I walked over to the commentary.

"Seems we're gonna have some company. Welcome Terra!" Lawler said excitedly.

"Thanks Jerry. Hello Cole. Merry Christmas to you guys." I said while smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I admit, everyone was shocked to see you come out with The Miz." Cole said.

"Yeah, I was shocked when he asked me. I think Miz and I could definitely get along well so I decided to manage him and Kofi tonight since I think of them as allies." I explained.

"Well, might I add that you look gorgeous tonight." Jerry said.

"Thank you, Jerry." I said while smiling. "Actually Layla was the one who got this for me." I explained while grinning. We then went on to call the match that was happening with me rooting for Kofi and Miz. In the end, Kofi and Miz won the match and I got out and got in the ring to congratulate them.

We then headed backstage and I waited for Zack since I was also managing him. Dang, I'm busy tonight and I have a feeling my night is not done.

"Hey broskette, you look amazing tonight." Zack said while grinning his goofy smile.

"Thanks Zack." I said while smiling. "So, spending time with Barb tomorrow?" I asked while smirking.

"Yeah, she's actually coming over to Long Island with me." Zack explained. "What about you?"

"Well, Chris wants me to come meet his kids so I'm taking him up on that offer." I explained while smiling at the thought.

"You really do like him, don't cha?" Zack asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's really great." I answered.

"Well, if he does something to hurt you, just call me and I will personally kick his ass." Zack explained. I smiled and nodded.

"You know it." I said while winking. After David got done ranting about how it was Santa Claus' fault for getting in the way, Zack and I went out while Zack was defending Santa and saying that it was Alberto's fault. I didn't say anything since I wasn't really agreeing with the whole situation. At the end of the match, the winner was Zack which I was happy about. I got into the ring and hugged him for his win.

We then went backstage and separated. I went back to the monitor bay for a while and watched The Great Khali versus Brad Maddox again. Man, this kid needs to give up. He doesn't have what it takes to make it here yet. Of course, Khali won the match which was not surprising since he is hard to beat unless you keep him grounded.

CM Punk was the next to come to the ring. Oh great, what did he have to say. He then starts talking about how Ryback gets rewarded with a title match after he so called ruined Christmas. Oh boy, this is getting old. He then went on to dis the Pittsburgh Steelers and then he insulted the Chicago Cubs.

"Oh, he did not just dis my team." I said while standing up. Chris had joined a few minutes earlier and he gave me a look.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Gonna go defend my team!" I yelled back and had the techs cue up my music. I then walked out with a microphone. "Woah, woah, woah, woah! You did not just dis the Chicago Cubs!" I then got in the ring.

"Yeah, I did. They're losers!" Punk said back to me.

"Well, at least they're more respected than you are!" I yelled right back.

"See, that's my point. They're chanting for teams that suck when they should be chanting for teams that are winners, like me!" Punk explained. I soon arrived to the ring and got in and stood across from him.

"Yeah, well if you were a little kinder and not a complete jerk to everyone then maybe you would get respect. Or maybe if you dropped this 'Walrus' as Miz likes to call him, then maybe you would get some respect. But no, you're a jerk to everyone and this loser tags around you all the time." I explained while glaring.

Punk was about to say something else until we both heard a familiar entrance song play. I smirked as I watched Ryback walk to the ring. I backed away from Punk and went to the corner turnbuckle as Punk and Heyman backed away as Ryback got into the ring.

Heyman went on to say that he couldn't touch him because he was not medically cleared and that if he did, he could get sued. Ryback went on to say that he doesn't need to touch him because he'll get his Christmas present next month. Ryback then started chanting 'Feed Me More' and the whole universe chanted with him. I even decided to do it. Punk left the ring and Ryback turned to me. We stared at each other for a minute before we shook hands out of respect for each other. I then raised his hand and then I got out the ring and walked backstage.

During the night, it showed promos of Dolph and AJ together for Christmas and I have to admit it was really cute. They do make a cute couple. The next match was the Daniel Bryan versus Damien Sandow which Daniel had won when he put on the No Lock. During the night, it also showed updates on Santa and it showed Santa's heartbeat change into a song. Wow, that's some heartbeat if it changes into a song.

It then showed a promo with Kane and Daniel. Daniel was really excited about it being Christmas tomorrow and Kane said that he hated it but then Kane said that he got him a Christmas present anyways. He then gave Daniel a box which contained a Slammy and Daniel had also gotten Kane a gift which was a little dog. He was just so cute. Kane thought that it was something he could eat until Daniel got mad and took the dog away. I decided I was going to go to catering and probably get something to snack on until I ran into Daniel.

"Hey Daniel. Merry Christmas." I said while smiling.

"Merry Christmas Terra. Hey I was wondering if you would take this dog and hide him from Kane. I do not want him to eat this innocent dog." Daniel explained.

"Um, sure. I would be happy to take the dog." I said while smiling.

"Thanks. Consider this an early Christmas present." Daniel said and walked away. I just laughed.

"Hey there boy. You are so cute." I said while smiling. The dog barked happily and licked my face. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hmm, I wonder what I should name you." I said while petting the dog. "I know, how about Lucky?" I asked. The dog barked and I took him with me to the locker room. I was going to get dressed anyway. I walked into the locker room and saw Alicia and Layla talking. I walked over to my stuff and began changing after I put Lucky down.

"Aww, what a cute dog. Was that the same one that Daniel was going to give to Kane?" Layla asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Daniel doesn't trust Kane and thinks that Kane will eat him, so he asked me to take care of it." I explained. Layla and Alicia laughed. I changed back into my street clothes and watched the rest of the show with Lucky in my lap.

The next match was The Uso's, Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel, Santino and Brodus versus The Prime Time Players, 3MB, and Tensai. Wow, what a tag team match this'll be. In the end, Jimmy, Jey, Tyson, Justin, Santino and Brodus won their match and it was now time for the main event.

John Cena was the first come out and then it was Alberto and Ricardo with Ricardo crying because of what happened. The match was entertaining to say the least. Cena had opened a box with a chair in it and began attacking Del Rio with it. Del Rio soon got advantage again and Ricardo had given him another box. He opened it and on the inside was a pie. That's gotta suck. Alberto gave Ricardo a funny look and when Cena got up, Alberto tried hitting Cena with it but he missed and it hit Ricardo in the face.

The fight then goes to the ramp and up to the stage. Cena grabbed another box and pulls out a TV monitor. Damn, Cena is getting all the good stuff. Del Rio took control again and Ricardo gave him another box and Del Rio said that it better be good. By this time, Cena was standing up but watching what was going on. Del Rio opened the box and just looked at it with a funny look. He then pulled it out, and it was a teddy bear. Okay, now I had to laugh. Del Rio is not getting very good items to attack Cena with. Del Rio got mad and threw the teddy bear at Cena and it just bounced off.

The fight then went back to the ramp. Cena grabbed a small Christmas tree that the fans wanted him to use and he hit Del Rio with it. He went back up to the stage and opened a smaller box and took the item out. What the hell was a bowling ball doing there? Cena gave it a funny look and then rolled the ball down the ramp. It hit Del Rio exactly where the sun don't shine. Damn, I say Cena just got a strike. He then went to ringside and opened another box which had a fire extinguisher in it and sprayed Del Rio with it in the ring.

Near the end, a familiar music played in the arena and Santa walked out to the ring. Ricardo got really happy and ran over to Santa but was smacked with the bag of presents by Santa. Damn, that had to hurt. Del Rio was leaning on the ring ropes and Santa took out a red sock and put it on his hand. He then attacked Del Rio in the mouth in it which caused him to stand and be put in the AA. I'll be damn; I know exactly who Santa is this year. Cena then won the match and that was the end of the show. I packed up my gear along with Lucky and headed out to the parking lot where Chris was waiting for me.

"Where did the dog come from?" Chris asked curious.

"Daniel." I simply said. Chris nodded, knowing the situation and we headed back to the hotel to get some rest before our flight was called tomorrow morning.

xOx

**All right, sorry about the Christmas chapter being so late since it's already May. Lol. But I got going and this is by far my fav chapter to write in this story but it may change. Anyway, please R & R and let me know what you think. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
